Before There Was Michael
by KristinMilly
Summary: Before there was Michael Mia fell hard for another guy, Joshua Bloom. How does she fall in love and become the girl you see in the beginning of All My Life? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

"And if you ever, _ever_, want to leave you know to just go to your group leader and they'll get you out of there, you know that, right?" my mom asked.  
I rolled my eyes, "Of course, Mom." I wouldn't do that though. I didn't want to come back to New York. Too many painful memories. Okay, that's being overdramatic a bit. But Michael was here. With his _girlfrien_d. Who he cheated on with me. I wasn't going to ruin anything for him. And that's all I'd be doing by staying here.   
  
"So, kid, you are finally growing up, huh?" Mr. G said with an awkward grin. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was finally starting to love the guy like a father.  
"Yup. My flight is going to be called in a little bit ..."  
Mom attacked me with a huge hug. "I love you Mia. So much more than you can imagine," she said with tears in her eyes. I guess I should be crying too, after all, when my trip to South America was over I was going to Genovia and to my new world of Princess life.  
"You too Mom. I'll miss you bunches and bunches."  
"WAIT!!!!" a voice screamed, bounding down the hallway. I laughed. Only one person would do that. Lilly Moscovitz.

"Hey Lil!" I screamed, running up to her with open arms. God would I miss this girl.

"Here, take this," she said handing me an envelope. "Read it on the plane, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," I said, hugging her so tightly.  
She wasn't normally one for public displays of affection, but she hugged me back, "You'll come back, every once and awhile, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure I will. But I don't know what is waiting for me in Genovia. Maybe my prince..."  
She rolled her eyes, "Or maybe that _prince_ is right here. Parking the car."

My flight was called. "I g-gotta go. I'll call when I get the chance, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Don't forget to read that note."  
"I won't. Love ya."  
"You too."  
Walking away from her was the second most difficult thing I'd done in the past month. Well, maybe it'll take the third place. Saying goodbye to Mom, Mr. G and Rocky was even harder.  
"I love you so much baby," my mom said, the tears flowing freely now.  
"You too Mom. But I _really_ gotta go."  
She kissed my forehead and let me go. My little brother grabbed hold of my leg. "No. Mi-Mi no go!" he screamed in his obnoxious three year old voice. "Rocky, get off her leg now."  
"No Mi-Mi, don't go! I wuv you!"  
I pulled him off my leg and put him on my hip, "I'll send lots of gifts, okay? I love you too much to just up and leave completely."  
He smiled. I loved it when he smiled because he had the chubbiest, cutest cheeks that you literally just wanted to squeeze. "I miss you Mi- Mi."  
"I'll miss you too Rock Rock." Mom took him from me and I gave Mr. G a hug.

"I'll miss ya kid," he said kissing my cheek. "Have a good time. Meet new friends," he said emphasizing friends. He knew something had happened with me and Michael, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly.  
"I will. I'm sure I will. Love you," I said giving him another squeeze. This was the first time I had verbalized that I loved him.  
He pulled back and put his arm around my mother. "Be safe baby," my mom warned.  
"Don't be a fool! Wrap the tool!" Lilly screamed, joking. She earned a glare from my mother and step father. I burst out laughing.  
As I turned in the terminal to see them one last time I saw Michael running toward them. I gave a wave and continued on my way. I couldn't say goodbye to him _again_. That fight we had was too hard. I guess it was my own way of saying goodbye...I didn't want to cry around him so getting angry made more sense.

It wasn't going to change anything, saying goodbye to him. He had his model like girlfriend. I still had responsibilities that he wouldn't want to take on. He was American; why would he give that up for me?  
I arrived in Florida, where the groups were meeting, at four that afternoon. A girl by the name Belinda was meeting me at the airport. "Oh wow, you are a real, literal princess?" she asked when we were driving back to the motel the volunteers were staying in before our boat left.  
"Yeah, but I don't like talking about it all that much. I don't want people to know about it."  
"I only know because my dad is the one running this mission. No one else knows. I won't tell a single soul."  
"Okay, thanks Belinda"  
"Oh you can call me Be-Be."  
"When he said I was a princess, what did you think he meant?"  
"You know, like a Manhattan Princess. Gets whatever she wants from Daddy."  
I burst out laughing. I was a real life princess and that never happened to me. "No, I don't get that. I am on allowance."  
"Of what, only a hundred thousand a month?"  
"Um, try twenty dollars a week. And I just started getting that much this past year."  
"Geez, I always got more than that."  
"So don't think that I am just doing this because it'll look good for charity. I really have always wanted to do a mission like this."

"No problem. Mission for Non-Recognition. Gotcha. So you just graduated high school?" "Yeah. I'll be going to Genovia, that's where I'm a princess, in the fall."

"Cool. Here we are. Home sweet home..."

"You'll be rooming with Kate," BeBe said to me, handing me a key. "She's kind of a bitch so watch out."

"Okay, thanks for the warning." I reached for my bag just as someone else did as well, "Oh, sorry," I said. "I-I thought that was mine."

"It is," the guy said. "But I was going to carry it up for you."

I smiled, "Oh, right. Okay." I'm such a moron. How many hotels have I stayed in? They _all _have bell boys!  
  
"My name is Joshua. And you are?"  
Well, the bell boy was going to get personal. "Mia. I'm one of the volunteers."  
"Mia Thermopolis?" he asked. I liked his accent. I was a sucker for British accents (A/N- that's for you multicolouredsaz!), even if he wasn't exactly my 'type'. He was a bit on the chubby side, very different from Michael.  
"Yeah," I said nervously. Great, he recognized my name.  
"Oh, great! I'm Joshua Bloom. I'm your group leader when we go down south."  
I smiled. Thank God he hadn't recognized my name. "Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand. Princess lessons had sure worked off.  
He half laughed and did a mock bow, "Pleasure is all mine."  
Butterflies. I hadn't recognized this feeling in a long, long time. Not since I first fell for Michael. Stop thinking about him. _Must stop thinking about Michael._


	2. New Friends

**Author's Note: I just finished writing this story literally three minutes ago. The end goes right up until before All My Life Begins. Keep in mind here, this story is covering about five years of Mia's life so be prepared for an epic.**

* * *

We all met up later that night and went to a club for one last night of regular old fun. I had been introduced to a lot of people, and with my princess skills I was able to remember all their names. Grandmere had taught me to say their name when I was being introduced to them, and then to remember a key part of their face. I was dancing with a bunch of girls my age. Alicia, Bella, Sophia and Tawny. "That Joshua is sooo adorable!" Ali exclaimed, staring off toward the bar where he was talking to some of the older kids. "You know, in a dorky way."  
I looked over. Butterflies once again. He caught me looking (wouldn't he have to though? I mean, does he notice when Ali looks? Of course not!), and then wove to me. The girl he was with, my roommate Kate, laughed when she saw that I was looking over. She tried getting his attention back, but he kept looking over at me. He gave me a wink and then took another sip of his drink.  
"That wasn't embarrassing or anything," I said to my new friends. They started laughing hysterically. "I am not going to talk to him again. I tend to embarrass myself around good looking boys."  
"Honey, he ain't a boy. He is a damn fine man," Tawny said seriously.

I don't get it. He probably wouldn't have been looked at twice back in New York, why was everyone freaking out about him here? The more I thought about the more I realized it was because of a lack of boys on the trip. He was the best looking one. Also, rumor has it that he's the nicest one as well.  
I burst out laughing. "We should get back to the motel. We are leaving really early tomorrow," Sophie suggested.  
"No. We all have to find ONE boy to dance with before we leave. Come on girls, let's go," Ali said pulling us into the crowd.  
That wasn't a problem. At these types of places guys just come up behind the girls and start dancing with them. The girls, meanwhile, have no idea what the guy looks like, she must rely on friends to give opinions.  
Ali's eyes shot to the size of baseballs when she saw who came up behind me. Oh great. I probably had a total loser behind me. I tried pulling away, but the guy had a solid grasp on my waist. These are the times I wish I had Lars with me. But _no_. I _wanted_ to be normal for a summer.  
I turned and realized it was Joshua. He didn't seem to care that I had a star struck look on my face. I turned back to my new friends and grinned nervously. When the song finished, however, he disappeared into the crowd. _Man_ did that guy have the whole mysterious thing down.  
We boarded the ship at five AM the next morning. A mere five hours after we left the club. Kate looked fresh as anything though. I bet she is actually some kind of robot. The perfect looking Lana types.A Lanabot.  
"You should put tea bags on your eyes," a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Joshua.  
"Beg pardon?" I asked.  
He walked into my cabin. "Steamed tea bags get rid of the little sleep bags under your eyes."  
"Thanks for the info. I'll keep it in mind." Damn _him_. Damn _Michael_. Damn all _men_. Why do they have the most perfect eyes? Like, this guy, Joshua, had these crystal clear blue eyes that were the color of the Pacific ocean. They were so different from Michael's eyes, which were a deep dark brown puppy dog kind. Maybe that was why I was infatuated by this guy. Can you even be infatuated by someone after twenty four hours?  
"You looked pretty last night," he said as he left the cabin.  
"Oh, thanks, you too," I said back. _Did I just say he looked pretty?  
_ He grinned and walked out of my cabin. This was going to be a long trip.  
We reached Guyana the next morning and started putting all of our stuff in the transport trucks. "Hey Mia!" Bebe greeted. I hadn't seen her since that first day. That seemed like a million years ago, even if it had only been one day.  
"Hey Bebe! Where've you been?" I asked.  
"Doing my father's bidding. Paperwork. What about you? Have you made any new friends?"  
"Yeah. Definitely. That's my friend Ali over there...I saw Sophie somewhere..."  
"Listen sorry about rooming you with Kate at the motel. She was the last one to sign on for this trip. We had originally planned on your bodyguard coming along so when we found out he wasn't we had that extra bed."  
"Oh, it's not a problem. I didn't really see her."  
"I figured you wouldn't," she said, tossing a duffel into the flatbed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"She's a group leader. She thinks anyone who isn't a leader isn't worth talking to. Don't worry about her though."  
I looked over at Kate, who was flirting with Joshua. It was kind of gross how she was throwing herself at him.  
"She's basically here because she wants him sooo bad," Bebe explained. "I have all the juicy gossip."  
"What's his story?" I asked, placing a box of our food into the truck.  
"He's this English guy...family in nobility I think. Well, he's going to Oxford anyways. He's totally brilliant. I bet he'll be a really big lawyer over there or something. Anyways, he's been doing this ever since he got out of high school. He had taken a year before going to college so he's only a junior this year."  
"You know a lot about him," I said.  
"Well, pretty much every girl has a crush on him. He's kind of like a brother to me now. I mean, sure I had a crush on him when I first met him, but now it's kind of silly. Every girl throws herself at him. I am just the one to give the worthwhile ones the details," she said with a wink.  
"You guys never..."  
"Oh God no! His mother would have totally flipped out!" I looked at her with questioning eyes.  
"His mother, on his first trip, demanded to come along with him to make sure everything was suitable. She left after a week. She was soo.....prissy. She didn't think anything was good enough. Can you imagine me being good enough for her precious little boy?" she asked.  
I looked at her. She was pretty, in a non-conventional way. She had dark chocolate skin, big crazy black hair. I actually loved her hair. The ringlets were so...I don't know, cool I guess. Well, she also had a lazy eye, but the other one was really pretty. "She wants him to be with someone like that Kate girl. Even if she is _American_." I couldn't help but to look at him again. He was handsome...but not like Michael. _No one_ would be like him.  
He was the total opposite of Michael. He had wavy blonde hair, tan skin, and that accent.... I highly doubt I would ever be able to utter a syllable to him because I go weak in the knees for British accents. I always thought Michael would be perfect if he _just_ had that accent.  
"Are you going to cut your hair?" Bebe asked.  
"No, why would I?" I asked, getting out of my Michael daydream.  
"It gets as hot as hell here. I'm cutting all my hair once we get settled in. Hey, we have to set up the showers in a little while, you gonna help with that?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
We finished packing up the trucks then we all got onto a bus to drive to our real site. I have never smelled something so rancid in my entire life. These poor people had to live here? I definitely had to have Grandmere send some money over as soon as possible. Sophie was sitting next to me on the bus, "I noticed that Joshua guy checking you out," she whispered.  
I rolled my eyes, "He's probably one of those guys who sleeps with all the newbies or something."  
"Oh come on Mia! Like you don't have a thing for him?"  
"I haven't even spoken a syllable to the guy!"  
"It's called love at first sight. I definitely am feeling that right now," she said with a dramatic sigh.  
I laughed. These girls were so different from my friends from back home. Well, actually they were the perfect mix of them. They had the do- gooder of Lilly, and then the boy craziness of everyone else. There was this huge tent we were going to be living in. The guys were on one side, and the girls on the other. I was going to be sleeping on a cot between Sophie and Ali. Tawny was next to Ali. Bebe was sleeping up front with all of the other group leaders.  
"I never realized how many species of insects there are until just today," Ali complained.  
I giggled, "No repellant?"  
"All of my luxuary items are batteries for my discman."  
"You brought your discman to a third world country?" Tawny said in shock. "Ali, you need to get your priorities straight."  
Ali laughed, "Oh well. I can't sleep without music."  
"I'm sure you girls won't have to worry about falling asleep at night," Joshua said throwing my duffel on my cot. "We'll be working you too damn hard," he said with a wink.  
"Where'd you get my duffel?" I asked.  
"It was way in the back of the truck. I remembered it from the other day."  
"Oh, thanks," I said softly, avoiding his eyes.  
"Well, get as much rest as you can before we set up the showers, okay girls?"  
  
He then left.  
"He knows your duffel?" Ali asked with wide eyes.  
"Yeah, he brought it up to my motel room the other day when I arrived..." I then realized something. It said Princess on it. How could I be so stupid?  
"Hey, where'd you get this bag? It's cute. I get anything that says Princess on it. My boyfriend always calls me that," Sophie asked.  
Relief. They thought it was one of those cheesy things from Claire's or something. "Um, my dad had it made for me."  
"Oh cool."  
I was really happy when we set up the showers later that afternoon. I smelled to high heaven. I was really considering Bebe's idea of cutting off my hair. I tried reaching to connect the nozzle to the top of the shower but for once my height had forsaken me. An arm came behind me, "There ya go," Joshua said triumphantly.  
"Thanks," I said quietly.  
"Why are you so damn quiet?" he asked with a laugh.  
"I-I.."  
"Don't worry. You'll get used to all of this. I promise you," he said with a grin. "Have you met a lot of people yet?"  
  
I nodded.  
"Good. Good then...okay, well, it looks like Kate over there needs some help. I'll talk to you later though?" I nodded. I am such a mute.


	3. Getting To Know

We got into a steady routine. We woke up at five thirty every morning to go into town. We, well, part of my group, were there to help teach the kids how to read and write. It was going to be a really big job because the literacy rate it really low. The differences between here and Genovia, where children are taught to read and write when they are four, are _so_ incredible. I cried the first night...and that first night was the first REAL conversation I had with Joshua....  
I had gone into the woods behind our little compound. There was a lake that was completely surrounded by trees that hid me rather well. Everyone else was sitting around a campfire laughing and talking about the day's events. I sat alone, crying. "Hey, you okay darling?" Joshua asked coming behind me.  
I was shocked that he called me darling. I gave him a confused look. "_Darling_?" I said with a slight laugh.  
"I tend to get pet names for the girls here. _You_ look like a darling," he explained easily with a laugh. "Why are you crying? You know, crying won't change anything."  
I thought about telling him about my life that I was heading to in Genovia. But I thought he might think I'm selfish. "It's just so..."  
"Different from Genovia?" he guessed.  
How'd he know where I was from?  
"Huh?"  
"I read your basic information..." he started, "I have to get to know about all the people in my group," he explained. "It said you were from some country called Genovia."  
I nodded, "Oh, well, kind of. It's a weird situation."  
"We have _all_ summer to hear about it," he said, staring at me. Our eyes locked for a minute. It kind of reminded me of Michael for a second. He leaned against a tree.  
"So, how old are you?" I asked, wiping away my tears. I felt like such a baby.  
"I'll be twenty one in two weeks," he said, starting to carve into the tree.  
"That must be exciting," I said with a smile.  
"I am really excited. We'll be dying that day though. You know what I mean? Like, it's only going to get worse heat wise."  
I nodded. "Are you going to get to do anything special for your birthday?"  
He shrugged. "Maybe my friends will do something. I don't know. I don't really like those kinds of things." "What are you doing?" I asked, standing up and looking at the tree. "Putting in my name," he replied.  
"Joshua's Tree," I said with a grin.  
"Everywhere I go I do this," he explained, blowing the dust away from the tree. "

"Where else?" I asked.

"Well, in my families back yard, for one. I did that when I was really little. Then we went to New York's Central Park and I carved one there....Let's see....Scotland, Ireland, Iceland-"

"Iceland?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. My dad had to work there for a little while. We travelled a lot for him so that's how I got around to Europe."

"I love Iceland, I wanna go there someday," I explained the whole deal about my doing a report on it.

"Maybe I'll take you there one day," he said with a wink.

What a flirt! "You wish," I said, curling up at the bottom of the tree. "Where else?"

"Greece, Spain, Italy...none in Genovia though," he said with a wink. "I never thought there was anything worth my while there."

I offered a half smile. "I don't know if there is anything-"

"I'm talking about you," he said with a laugh. I shivered. I was NOT used to such blatant flirting "Well, someday, when I'm old, I'm gonna go on a big roadtrip to find all my Joshua Trees."

I smiled, "Maybe I'll join you."

"If I let you," he said with a wink, "My gorgeous wife Britney Spears might not like that," he explained.

I smiled. "Shoot, I can't beat Britney."

"She isn't really all that pretty. I think you are prettier...more real, ya know?" I shivered again.  
  
"You cold?" he asked.  
"A little...maybe I should head back..."  
"No. Let's stay out here a little longer. Take my sweatshirt," he offered, grabbing my wrist as I tried to walk by him.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem darling," he said mimicking a southern accent.  
"Don't do that."  
"What?"  
"Use a southern accent. I like your British one," I explained.  
He blushed, "Well, okay then."  
We stayed there for about another two hours, talking about the mission and about the types of music we liked. "I can play the guitar a little," he started, "Not well, but fairly well. Enough to get a girl to make out with me."  
I laughed. "I'm sure on this trip you'll have _plenty_ of volunteers for that job."  
"What, a make out partner?" he asked.  
"Yup."  
"Anyone in mind?" he teased.  
I rolled my eyes. It was pretty easy to talk to him. He flirted without being obnoxious. "So do you act like this with _all _the girls?" I asked as we left the woods.  
"Like what?"  
"Like a sweet caring guy, and _not_ a player?"  
He turned red, "That's how I appear to everyone?"  
"Well, you are always surrounded by girls."  
"But I don't go chasing after them."  
"I bet you never have to worry about finding someone to be with."  
"Yeah, and you do?" he teased.  
I looked at him and then walked away.  
  
"You seemed to get awfully touchy when I mentioned you finding someone to date," he said the next night in the woods.  
"Well, I do have that problem."  
He looked kind of surprised. "You do? But why is that? Are Genovian guys really weird? They don't see a gorgeous girl when she's right in front of them?"  
He had a way with words. "It's not that....I live in New York, you see. I'm Genovian by birth, but _raised_ in New York by my mother."  
"Oh, that wasn't in the packet..."  
"I wouldn't think it would be," I said under my breath. Of course Grandmere would fail to mention my mother. "Well, there was this one guy, but..."  
"He didn't like you?"  
"He...I have no idea to be honest with you. He was my best friends older brother."  
"Those are pretty difficult to deal with. I promise you, I will help in _any_ way possible to get you over him," he said with a mischievous grin.  
I laughed, "Oh really?"  
"But of course. I will work you to the bone. You won't even remember his name by the end of this summer!"  
I laughed, embarrassed. "Oh, right. Of course."


	4. Birthday

Those nightly rituals became a habit for us. Rumors started spreading around that we were fooling around in the woods, but my friends put those to rest immediately. But that was only after they questioned me.  
"No, he's actually really cool. He'll be a good friend I think," I explained, getting my towel out for a shower at the end of a long day.  
"No making out?" Ali asked.  
I laughed, "No. But if there was I would be sure to let you know about it."  
They laughed while I walked out to the communal shower area.  
"Hey there Thermopolis," Joshua greeted.  
"Bloom," I said, setting my shampoo on the ground.  
"How goes it?" he asked, taking his towel off and facing the opposite way from me.

I unwrapped myself from my shower, "Just dandy. Did you hear that we are going at it _every_ night in the woods?"  
"That's pretty hot," he said with a laugh. "By the way, you were _amazing_ last night," he joked.  
"Not so bad yourself," I replied, glancing over my shoulder. I caught sight of his rear. He had a pretty cute butt.  
He turned and looked at me. "Come on now. You want the full monty?" he asked laughing.  
"Been there, done that," I replied, applying the shampoo to my hair. We had to take ultra quick showers because we had limited water supplies. He shut off his water and came over to me.  
"No use in wasting water," he explained as he applied my shampoo to his head. We had our backs facing one another. He respected the fact that I was shy about my body.  
"So, _birthday boy_, you coming to the woods tonight?"  
He sighed, "You remembered?"  
"Of course I did silly."  
"No one else knows it's my birthday, okay? Don't tell anyone."  
"I won't."  
"Good"  
"Good," I said, shutting off the water and wrapping my towel around my body. "See you later."  
He had told me that he loved Oscar Wilde, and I happened to have a copy of some of his poems. Grandmere thought I could read the classics in my spare time. I met him in the tent and we linked arms as we walked with our flashlights into the woods. He had brought a blanket this time.  
"Hey Mia!" Bebe called out to me as we were walking toward the woods.  
"Yes?" I said turning back. "Hold on just a sec, okay?"  
"Sure darling."  
  
"What is it Bebe?"  
"What are you doing out there?" she hissed. "It looks really bad."  
"I'm reading a book and he's going to listen to me read these poems out loud. How does that look bad?"  
She looked around at the scattered volunteers. "To everyone else it looks like...like you guys are fooling around out there."  
I threw my arms up in exasperation. "So what? We both know we aren't so who really cares?"  
"Your grandmother would."  
"Bebe, do you have a _thing_ for him or something?"  
She looked at me funny. "No. Mia, you shouldn't be going out there with him. You barely know him."  
"I barely know you," I replied. With that I turned my heel and rushed back over to him. The following excerpt is from Wilde's Requiescat, 1881  
"_Tread lightly, she is near,"_ I started dramatically. He laughed and laid out on the blanket. "_Under the snow, speak gently, she can hear the daisies grow...all her bright golden hair tarnished with rust, she was young and fair fallen to dust...Lily-like, white as snow, she hardly knew she was a woman so sweetly she grew_..." I finished up the poem and got quiet.  
"It's such a sad poem," I said softly.  
"Tell me about it then.What do you really think about it?" he said.  
"You are the European here. You tell me."  
"Mia..."  
"Okay, so the guy is looking at the woman he loves, or rather where she is buried. She is very young and beautiful, or was when she died. And she never knew how beautiful she was, or how beautiful _he_ thought she was...she had just reached womanhood when she died. And he's left all alone in the world..."  
"Man, I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened to me," he said suddenly. "Huh?" I asked, sounding like a moron.  
"Like if I loved someone like that and then she died? I don't know if I could go on."  
I shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find someone anyways. You are a great guy."  
"What would you do?"  
I bit my lip. I hadn't really thought about it. "I-I guess...I mean, I _suppose_ I would try to move on without him. It'd be difficult though, if I truly loved him."

"Would you marry someone else?" he asked.

"Whoa, wait, we're talking I'm married to the guy?"

"Well, kind of married or at least that close to him to consider it..."

"Um...I dunno. I haven't thought about that. Hopefully I won't have to deal with it."

His eyes kind of had a glazed look. "I'm sure you'll have a life filled with love."  
"And you would know this because..."  
He grinned, "I have a sixth sense."  
"I'm sure you do."  
"Hey, let me read my favorite one to you..." he said grabbing the book from me. I held the flashlight up to the book so he could read it, 

Her Voice by Wilder  
"_The wild bee reels from bough to bough. With his furry coat and his gauzy wing. Now in a lily-cup, and now setting a jacinth bell a-swing, in his wondering; sit closer love: it was here I trow I made that vow. Swore that two lives should be like one, as long as the sea gull loved the sea, as long as the sunflower sought the sun, it shall be, I said, for eternity, 'twixt you and me! Dear friend, those times are over and done, love's web is spun. Look upward where the poplar trees...."_  
"Did you have a nice birthday?" I asked as we left the woods.  
"Would have been nice to have a pint, but I can deal with some Wilde. Thank you, I really appreciated this."  
"Well, happy birthday Joshua."  
He hugged me awkwardly, and then we went off to our own cots.  
Weeks went by. We still did the flirting that was more like teasing, which I didn't mind. It kept my mind off of him. Where I wanted my mind to be.  
Me and the girls had finished up early with a lesson with some of the local children so we brought them outside to teach them how to play baseball. I had been taking private Spanish lessons since sophomore year. Grandmere says that since I am going to rule Genovia one day, I must know most of the common languages. I took to Spanish pretty easily. **(A/N: I did this with an online translator. All native speakers please forgive me. This is my only attempt with Spanish in this story)  
** "No, corazón dulce, usted tiene que tomar la bola, y la lanza allá, a Paolo," I said in Spanish (_No, no sweet heart, you have to take the ball and throw it there, to Paolo).  
_ The kid answered by throwing mud at me. I sighed, "Como esto," I said (_Like this_). I saw that Joshua was off to the side with some of his guy friends. They were all laughing but he simply smiled.  
The little boy started speaking really quickly. "Desaceleración!"  
  
I couldn't get the hard mud out of my hair. "I'm cutting it off," I announced, taking Sophie's scissors.  
"No! Mia, you are going crazy. I hear the water here is nuts. The bacteria must have made you gone crazy! You can't cut your hair. It's _too_ pretty."  
I rolled my eyes. If they had only seen it four years ago. They would have suggested cutting off my entire head. "I'll go outside so you don't have to witness it."  
  
"What are you doing?" Joshua asked me.  
"Cutting the hair. Wish to say goodbye?" I asked waving some in his face.  
"What are you doing that for?" he asked, sitting on a bucket next to me.  
"Because it keeps getting all knotty and tangled, and this damn mud out. Hair grows back ya know."  
"I know. But it's ...pretty."  
Grandmere had always told me that eventually it would have to be cut, like when I become ruler. Tiara's were better with short hair. "It has to be done," I explained.  
"Fine, but you want help?" he asked.  
"Thanks. Don't make me look stupid."  
"No one could," he complimented.  
I tried not to blush.  
I was unsuccessful.  
  
"There.... beautiful," he said after he cut straight across.  
We went into the 'bathroom' and looked into the mirror. "Oh God! I look...I look _terrible!"_ I screamed, tears started forming in my cheeks.  
He rubbed my back, "You look fine darling. Like you said, it'll grow back."  
I bit my lip. "I can't be so damn vain," I decided. "I mean, people are starving out there and I am complaining about my stupid _hair_."  
"That's the spirit!" he teased.  
"Thanks. I'll be okay now."  
"Good. Can you believe we only have another week and a half here?"  
My mouth dropped in shock. "How is that possible? Has it already been two months?"  
"Yup. I told you it'd go by quickly... Um, are you planning on coming back anytime?"  
"I _wish_ I could..." I said, staring at him. "But I have responsibilities back home..."  
"Oh. Well, we all do, but you can ditch them can't you? I mean, your family can't get mad when you are doing humanitarian work, can they?"  
He had no idea. "Well, I'm going to be doing school and training to take over the family business."  
"Which is?"  
"We do stuff with the royal family of Genovia."  
"Swanky. I bet you'll be happy to be back there, wont' you?"  
"No...I'd rather be here. Did I tell you Rachel spelled her name all by herself today?"  
  
"No way! That's great news! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"I forgot," I said sheepishly. I thought back to the beginning of the summer when I thought I would never be able to utter a complete syllable to this guy. I laughed.  
"What's so funny?" he asked, inching closer to me.  
"I was just thinking about when we first met."  
"Oh? Was I humorous? Witty?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
I shook my head, "No. I was just thinking how I never thought I'd be able to talk to you."  
"Why not?" he asked, surprised.  
"Because...you were too _beautiful_ to talk to. There was this guy back in high school that I used to have this huuuuge crush on, his name was Josh actually."  
"Must have been a good looking guy. Only the good ones are named Joshua," he said, ignoring that I called him beautiful.  
"Well, you kind of reminded me of him a little bit. And..."

"And?"  
"Well, in some ways you remind me of someone else, but I can't think of who," I lied. _Duh, Michael!_  
"Oh? Well, maybe my _beauty_ makes you forget?" he teased. But he gave me a smile that almost hinted at him knowing the truth.   
I rolled my eyes, "You won't let me forget I said that, would you?"  
  
"No way darling."  
"What do you call the other girls?" I asked as we inched closer and closer.  
"What other girls?" he asked, his breath becoming more and more rapid.  
I giggled, "You told me that you get pet names for all the girls you are in charge of...I was wondering what everyone else's is."  
He leaned in, closing the distance between us, but Bebe came in. "Hey there kids. Wow, Mia your hair looks sharp!"  
We pulled apart hastily. _Good timing Bebe_. "Thanks. Joshua just cut it for me."  
"And what, that was a payment or something?" she asked coldly.  
My cheeks turned red. "I...uh...gotta go."  
"Me too," Joshua said quickly.  
We went separate ways. He went to the woods and I went to the tent. My heart was still beating. What the hell almost happened? _How did we go from talking about when we first met to almost kissing?_


	5. Joshua's Birthday Suit

** Author's Note: I had put this up, then took it down to fix something in it (I did this immediately), but it still went up. Sorry for any confusion! Things should start going a lot faster after this. **

* * *

The next day we avoided one another, both too embarrassed to even look at one another. Sophie, Ali and Tawny knew what almost happened and were totally bummed that we had been forced to separate. They had decided that Bebe must have a thing for him, something way more than platonic.  
"You only have a _week_ left to get him," Sophie said before we went to bed three nights after the big almost event.  
"I am not going to get him. He is going to go to Oxford and I am simply going to go home. Go to school. Finish school and then-" I cut myself off, "Then I'll take over my family business."  
"Mia, you will regret it, you know you will," Ali said suddenly.  
"Go back to your _N SYNC_ CD," I teased.  
We all burst out into giggles. Thank God for these girls, I would have never survived without them.  
The next night I decided that I needed to see him, to talk about what had almost happened. To see what he was thinking. I mean, who knows, maybe we could work out. Oxford really isn't all that far away really...I mean, it's about a three hour plane ride. But then I'd have to tell him about the whole princess deal...I suppose he's bound to find that out eventually (maybe like when I take over from my dad?)

I started thinking about a conversation Lilly and I had when we were fourteen. About our apocolyptic lifemates. At the time I wanted either Josh Richter (the pretty but moronic boy), or Michael James Moscovitz (the totally unattainable perfect guy that only I realize was perfect...that is until that Vicky chick showed her ugly model face). Lilly made fun of me because Josh would be an awful life mate. I do believe that this Joshua would fit Lilly's mold for the perfect post-apocolyptic lifemate.

Firstly: He is very caring. He would help me out a lot around our house. Which brings me to my second point. He looks like a carpenter. He reminds me of a young Harrison Ford kind of (he was a carpenter before his Star Wars success). So he could build us a house. He is proving this by doing the extra work with the other group that was building homes for some families (I am forcing myself to forget that Michael and I both went on a Habitat for Humanities trip during my freshman year. I am especially forcing myself to forget the consistant flirting that went on.).Thirdly, I could totally see myself procreating with Joshua. I mean, he is perfect. When we first got here he was a bit chubby but now that he's been working he's muscled up a lot. His chest is totally...I can't even begin to explain it. Better than Michael's, I'll tell you. But Joshua normally wore his shirt around me. He is too _noble_ to be so forward around me.

Our children would be beautiful. As long as they had his nose, hair, and height genes. Okay, as long as the children looked like him we'd be cool. We'd have beautiful heirs to the Genovian throne that Grandmere would love.

I am getting way ahead of myself here. I was having trouble finding him in the woods. Bebe said she saw him coming out here. Shit, what if she sent me out here and is going to pull a Blair Witch on me? All the searchers will find is my disposable camera. Then Dad will have them developed and he'll see pictures of me and Joshua and then he'll assume Joshua killed me. Great.

Okay, stop being paranoid. _Must hear what he is thinking_. What the hell was he thinking But I didn't really need to hear what he was thinking. I could see it.  
I went deeper into the woods, expecting him to be there, reading Wilde, but I saw something very different. He was there, but he was with _Kate_. Apparently I am not the only one wanting to procreate with Joshua. They were having...they were naked. I was like a deer caught in the headlights. I didn't want to look, but I had no other choice but to look.  
I knew it was him. I had seen those butt cheeks way too many times in the shower to not know. They were on the blanket he and I had laid on so many times throughout the summer. "What is _she_ doing here?" Kate said, looking over his shoulder. I ducked.  
"Who?" he asked, out of breath. For someone in such shape he certainly was breathing hard.   
"_Mia_. She just ducked behind that bush. Like I didn't already see her! What an idiot!" I heard him jump up. I started running. I ran all the way back to the tent. I jumped into my bed. I prayed he wouldn't come over to me. "Oh please, God...Please..." I begged.

He knelt down next to my cot. I curled underneath my sheets, pretending to be asleep.

"Mia...I knoooow you are awake."

I stayed put.

"Oh Miiiiia," he sang in a voice that was not his own. He was drunk. "Fine, I'll annoy you and talk until you answer me. Look, I don't like her," he garbled. "It was just sex. See, when we are feeling...uhm..."

"Horney?" I mumbled.

He startled giggling. Boys aren't supposed to giggle. I guess he giggles when drunk. "Lonely. But I guess horny would have to be involved. But I didn't go looking for it," he explained. "See, I um..."

"Joshua, can I see you?" Bebe asked, I could tell she was at the end of the bed. "I think it's inappropriate for you to be sitting here while she's asleep. It's really creepy."

"She's not asleep," he argued. "She's awake see, but she's _pretending_ to be asleep because she's pissed at me."

_Joshua, just leave already, won't you? Please, if you are there God make him leave!_  
There must be a God. He left with Bebe. The next morning, however, was a different story.  
"Mia..." he started.  
I stabbed into my hashbrown. "Yes?"  
"Last night..."  
"It's fine. I get it. It's not like we _had_ anything anyway-"  
"Mia...I was thinking we _could_...but I guess I kind of blew that, huh?"  
"What made you think we could?" I asked coldly. "Or that I wanted to? Geez, Joshua, you have a huge ego. Not every girl wants you in her pants. "  
"Mia, please, just, come over and talk to me, in private?" he pleaded, rolling his eyes.   
"Joshua, I'm used to being looked over for a prettier girl. Trust me. _Michael_ has a prettier girlfriend. _You_ have Kate-"  
"No I don't. Mia, we had been...we used to date, like _last_ summer. But then we broke up at the end of last years mission. I don't want to be with her, please believe me."  
"You certainly did want to be with her last night," I snapped. "You can leave, you explained it all last night in your drunken stupor."  
"It was...Mia, I know the _truth_ about you."  
Pause. "What?"  
"Will you come talk to me now? Please?"  
I put down my plate and followed him to the woods. He had put the blanket down, but I refused to sit on it. After all, he had just had _sex_ on it with someone else. Or at least he had half sex. I highly doubt I showed up as they were finishing up. He seemed to have jumped up while...erg, gross!  
"I understand..." he said softly.  
"_What_ do you know about me? Exactly." I said, breaking the awkward silence.  
"The day after...after we almost...you know, kissed, Bebe told me that some reporters were going to arrive to document your last days on the mission. I didn't understand it at first...but then she explained it to me. You are a princess?"  
I looked up at the sky. Well, at least he didn't know for the majority of the summer. "So?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want anyone to know. I just wanted to be...me. _Mia Thermopolis_."  
"Why? Mia...you can do so much_ more_ than this..."  
"What, tossing money at a problem, hoping it'll go away? Not do something on my own about it?"  
"Well...when she told me...I- I kind of freaked out, ya know?"  
"Never crossed your mind to _talk_ to me about it?"  
"Well, I was going to...last night after I had digested it completely, ya know?"  
"Uh huh. Do you figure out how you feel about me while you have sex with Kate? Like, if it's good, then you can forget about me? And if it's bad then you'd come to me to talk about a relationship?  
"No, _really_," he pleaded, taking my hand. "Well, I..."  
"I really think we should just be friends," I said suddenly. "It's be- better that way. Less confusion."  
"As you wish," he said reluctantly. He almost sounded like Cary Elwes in Princess Bride.  
I was a little upset, but not as sad as I was when I realized that Michael had fallen in love with Vicky, or the first time I had met the girl.

"Mia, you'll be fine. Just think. This time tomorrow we will be back in _Florida_. I'll take you to a club and get you sooo drunk. You can forget all about him, okay?" Tawny offered.  
I laughed. I didn't drink, but it was a nice offer. "I don't drink Tawn."  
"It's okay. We can still have a good time dancing. It'll be nice to have a real shower, won't it?" Sophie asked, throwing her stuff in her bag.  
  
I looked under my bed where my duffel had been. I saw something flat and white, then I remembered. The envelope Lilly had given to me. I had totally forgotten about it once I got on the plane. I had been too nervous. Too scared about having seen Michael. I quietly left my friends and went into the woods to read the letter by myself.

_Mia- _

_I just wanted to let you know, that night will always be in my memory. I love you, whether you want to believe it or not, I seriously do. I know we can't...we can't do anything about it now, but I did love you that night. You weren't just a one night stand. It was an incredibly special night. I'll always have you in my heart...in my soul...in my dreams. If you feel the same write to me and tell me. But if I don't hear from you by the end of the summer I'll understand. I'll just keep our secret memory._

_Love, Floppy_

I laughed slightly. After we slept together and laid in bed we talked. Like, really, really talked. Like what we had just done was perfetly normal. Like we were a couple. I had complimented his hair and how it flopped, thereby calling him Floppy. We had been forced to deal with reality once the sun came up.   
It was short, but to the point. I started crying. I couldn't possibly write to him now. He must have left already for school. He would be a resident advisor this year at Columbia and therefore would be doing orientation. Too busy to deal with me. He probably forgot about all this fuss and was making out with Vicky...or doign other things with her.

What would have happened if I had stayed? Would I have had my heart broken like...well I wouldn't say Joshua had broken my heart, but close to it.


	6. A Michael Sighting

"Mia?" Joshua's voice said softly, behind me.  
I wiped away my tears. "Yes?"  
"Are you okay? What is that? News from home?"  
"No...it's from Michael..." I said softly.  
He sat next to me. "Oh. Mia, what is the story...the real one behind him?" He had gotten the pieces of the Michael saga, but not all of it. And he certainly was not going to get _all_ of it now.   
I stared at him. "He was my first love. He was my everything..."  
"When did you guys break up?"  
"We didn't..."  
"Oh...so you are saying-"  
"You can't break up when you never were together."  
He tried reading my expression, something he'd come pretty good at. "But _you_ had wanted to be?"  
I nodded quietly. "Yeah. Definitely. You see, when I was a freshman in high school..." I started. "I wrote him these _silly_ love letters, left them in his locker. I went through sooo much trouble to cover up my identity. I even had my friend write out the words on the cards... even had her deliver the cards into his locker."  
"Okay..."  
"Well, he figured out who it was, and then he embarrassed me at this winter carnival my school had for us. He made this stupid computer program and teased me about my cards-"  
"He's a jerk then, right?" Joshua asked, trying to see why I would love this guy.  
"No...that's the thing. I don't think he was teasing. Back then I was really, really paranoid about boys pretending to like me, that other guy Josh had done that. See, he had brought me to this dance, and invited all sorts of press. It was back when I first came out as a princess so the press was always hounding me. So he kissed me in front of all those people, my first kiss. I never really trusted guys after that."  
"So, you didn't even trust this Michael guy?"  
"No...I _should_ have though. Now I'll just never know..."  
"Mia...there's a reason why it's called a_ first_ love. You always have another one after that," he said putting his arm around me, hugging me. "You'll just...just have to meet _someone_ else. I'm sure you'll have no problem."

* * *

It was after our boat had docked, most of us stayed behind a few extra days to relax. _Surprisingly_ Grandmere had allowed me to do that. She hadn't demanded that I return to her immediately in New York so we could travel to Genovia together. I had so much fun with the girls, and spent very little time with Joshua. The girls and I took extreme bubble baths, happy to be back on American soil. Then we'd spend hours on a white sand beach....taking in the sun and the views of the cute life guards.  
"Hey there ladies," one said to us after his shift ended. I ignored him because I was listening to Ali's Discman  
"Hey, aren't you...you are Princess Amelia, aren't you?" he asked.  
I opened one eye. "Excuse me?" My friends didn't know about my royal status. I had managed to figure out that Bebe had made up a story for Joshua. She wanted to see his reaction to the news.

"Yeah, she's a princess!" Sophie said with a laugh.  
"Who are you?" I snapped.  
"It _IS_ you! I knew it! I am your cousin Rene's friend, Gerrad!"  
  
Oh crap. He knew my cousin. "Well, yes I am. Can I be left alone though?" I asked politely.  
"Oh, of course your highness. But when will you be going to Genovia? The festivals will be starting up. Rene and I would love to show you around the capital during festival!"

I looked uneasily at my friends, "Um, next week."  
"Good then! I'll see you then, Princess!"  
He left.  
"_Princes_s?" Ali asked.  
I cringed, "I was thinking we could just go past that and forget it?"  
  
"Um, no...can you elaborate?" Tawny asked.  
"Well, I am the princess of a small European principality between France and Spain. No biggie."  
They didn't say anything for awhile. "So do you _know_ Prince William?" Ali asked. I laughed. Always with the boys. Forget the whole being worth millions of dollars. She thinks of the _boys_ I meet.  
"I met him a few times at different functions. He's pretty nice I guess. Don't know him very well."  
"You know you'll be hooking us up for Spring Break next year!" Sophie teased.  
I was _really_ going to miss these girls.

* * *

A few nights later I was packing up once again and Joshua came into my room. "Hey there, Princess," he teased.  
I rolled my eyes. How did I _ever_ have a crush on this guy? "Hey Joshua."  
"I told you that I'm going to New York before I head back to England, right?"

I looked at him skeptically. "No, you failed to mention that."  
"Well. I am. I was thinking we could maybe fly up there together."  
"I am going first class, _DAHLING_."  
He laughed and fell onto my bed. "We can go on the same flight, can't we?"  
I rolled my eyes again.  
"You shouldn't do that you know. That's how Bebe's eyes got that way."  
I laughed. "I was joking about the whole first class thing. Well, not really. I am going first class, but I'll order you a ticket as well."  
"Mia, that isn't necessary."  
"Oh yes it is. Those warm towels aren't much fun without someone to enjoy them with."  
He smiled. "Fine...I guess I can let you fly me first class..."  
I gave him a look. "Okay, I need to shower now. You have to leave."  
"What, I can't shower with you?" he asked, laying the accent on thick.  
"Oh...shut up you!" I said, pulling him off of my bed. "Leave. Now. I'll see you at dinner."  
Those of us who had stayed in Florida ate together that night. It was most of our last night there. I exchanged contact information with all of my friends from the trip. They were all going to universities throughout the United States. Ali was going to Boston University, Sophie was heading to UCLA. Tawny was going to Michigan State. They thought I was _lucky_ to be taking a year off. I wasn't so sure. I'd be doing work in offices of Green Peace in Monaco. Sure, it _sounds_ exotic, but not when you have to live with your cousin and his possible gay lover.  
I gave all the girls hugs good bye and we made promises to keep in touch. I told them they could visit me at the palace anytime they wanted to, they just needed to call and let me know so I could make the arrangements.  
"Is that invitation extended to me?" Joshua asked as the girls went to their rooms.  
"Of course it does, Mi-Joshua."  
"You definitely almost called me Michael."  
"I know...sorry."  
"It's okay. I know I have a lot to live up to...as a friend that is." Our eyes locked again, like that first night we had talked.  
"It's true," I teased. "Want to come listen to some really bad pop music with me in my room? It's kind of lonely now that Kate left."  
"Gee, too bad she's gone," he teased.  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Joshua."  
I blasted the radio that the motel had in the room. Some old school Mandy Moore came on. I started laughing, "How did _this_ chick get a record deal?"  
"She's a blonde beauty," he explained.  
"Yeah, so what am I?" I teased, forgetting that I now had darker hair.  
I started dancing like an idiot. He joined me. Who cared what we looked like? The curtains were closed. No one would see. Christina Aguilara came on. "'Come on on over baaaaaby,'" I sang, trying desperately not to laugh.  
He took over. This guy amazed me. He could quote famous dead British poets, and sing stupid American pop music. He was cracking me up. "It's _bad_ that you know the choreography," I said between laughter. "You are a good dancer."  
  
He motioned for me to come to him. He pulled me tightly against him and started doing some dancing that I had never done with any other guy before. It was almost more sexual than the actual _sex_ I had with Michael.  
But in the end we broke down laughing and jumping on the beds. We ended up collapsing on the beds a little while later, "I'm glad we were able to still be friends," I said breathlessly.  
He looked over at me with...sad eyes? "Yeah, me too. I'll miss ya, kiddo."  
Kiddo. Great. I'm a _kiddo_ to him again. What happened to _darling_? "Tiredness has struck me."  
"Then sleep. I'll crash on this bed."  
"Okay, good night Joshua."  
We arrived in New York the next afternoon. Grandmere was staying at the Plaza so I had _originally_ planned on having the limo bringing me there so she could see that I had survived my South American adventure, but I changed my mind. I didn't want her to meet Joshua yet. Plus, there was a possibility that Michael could be at his parent's apartment. I knew I didn't have the time to have write him a letter about what I wanted from him. Maybe it would mean more if I saw him face to face.  
  
"Henri?" I asked the driver. "Would you please bring our bags to my mother's loft? I want to take a walk with Joshua."  
"Certainly, your Highness."  
Joshua and I got out of the limo about ten blocks from my apartment. I got out here on purpose. Fifth Avenue. The Moscovitz apartment. I started getting nervous as we started getting closer to it. I linked arms with Joshua for support, I noticed that this caused him to blush. I stopped suddenly. I saw him. He was kissing Vicky. Right there in front of the building. Right there for the whole world to see. I saw Miles the doorman making a face.  
"What is it?" Joshua asked.  
"That's _him_," I hissed.  
"Michael?" he whispered.  
"Yes," I said quietly.  
"I _would_ give my opinion of his appearance but he seems to be stuck on that girls face."  
"Come on," I said, pulling him along. We walked right past them. "GET A ROOM!" I yelled. I knew he wouldn't recognize the back of my body because I had a tan now. I had cut my hair ultra short. He wouldn't know it was me.  
I heard him laugh and say something to Vicky.


	7. Meeting the Family

"Miss Thermopolis, did you need any help at all?" Joshua asked after dinner that night.  
"No, don't worry dear," my mom said, glancing at me. She winked at me. Really subtle Mom. Really.  
Rocky, my little brother, started climbing on poor Joshua. "Rock, get off of him, now," I ordered.  
"Can I climb on _you_, Mi-Mi?" he asked.  
He knew I was weak and couldn't resist those chubby cheeks. "Actually, Mia and I were planning on going to go for a walk. If it's okay with your mum we can take you as well. Maybe get some dessert," Joshua interrupted.  
Rocky jumped up and down, "Mimi, rocky road! We get that? Pleeeeease?"  
"You heard him. Go ask Mom."  
He ran out of the room. "And you want him to have MORE sugar?" I asked.  
"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the _time_..."  
  
He met Grandmere the next day when we were on our way to the airport. "Who is this...this boy?" she demanded the moment she entered the limousine.  
"I am Joshua Bloom," he greeted, "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty."  
"Is he coming onto our private jet?" she asked me. I noticed she refused to ask him anything directly.  
"Well, actually, Grandmere, he is going to England. He goes to Oxford." She brightened at this. Was it because he wasn't coming with us, or because he went to Oxford?

"What is it you study over there at Oxford?"  
"I am actually a triple major," he replied. "Political Science, French, and Law."  
She looked at me. "What did you do to your hair?"  
"I um...there was an incident with some gum. It was _really_ terrible. A freak wind carried it straight to my hair. I could only cut it out," I lied.  
She accepted my explanation. She spoke French for the remainder of the ride to the airport. "Henri, contact my pilot would you? We will fly to England first to take Joshua home."  
"Grandmere, they have to send their flight plans to the FAA. You can't-" I started, but stopped when I got her glare.  
"I am the dowager princess, Amelia. I can do as I please."  
She then proceeded to light up her cigarette and allowed Rommel run on the runway. I noticed she didn't clean up after him either. "Amelia huh?" Joshua teased. "Can I call you that now?"  
"Only if I can call you Josh."  
"Forget it, I like Mia better."  
"Good because I like Joshua better."  
"Amelia!" Grandmere called to me.  
"Yes, Grandmere?"  
"I must leave immediately."  
"Why? What is wrong?" I asked, worried.  
"Uh, William is ill back in Genovia..."  
"So?" I asked. William was just her assistant, who cared? I was surprised _she_ did at least.  
"I must return immediately. It's better this way anyways because we cannot chance a freak plane accident happening."  
"What?"  
"If the plane were to go down then what? We'd just have your sterile father to take care of the country. What would happen if he died?"  
Okay, she was looking waaay too far into the future. "Um, okay. I guess."  
"I am taking a direct flight from New York. You take this private plane." Whoa, Grandmere was going to fly _commercial_?  
"Very well," I said formally.  
She rushed back into the limousine. "You know, maybe I'll stay in England a little while," I said thoughtfully.  
"Why?"  
"She's going nuts I think. I don't want to be any closer to her than a few thousand miles," I said, watching her limo speed away to the city.  
"Princess? Sir," the pilot said, gesturing to the plane.  
"Thank you Pierre," I said graciously.  
"Well, you are very welcome to stay at my flat," Joshua said after we settled into our seats.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I think my Mum and Dad might be stopping by though. I told them I would be arriving tonight."  
"Oh."  
"By the expression on your face I am sure you have heard about Mum, huh?"  
I giggled, "Well, _Bebe_ told me, so I don't know how much of it was true."  
"She's fine. Just over protective."  
"Momma's boy?" I asked.  
I heard the motors start. I grabbed the arm of the chair tightly. He saw my white knuckles and took my hand, "Relax. Remember, Grandmere is on another flight. If anything happens to you here there will be someone to control Genovia."  
I giggled, "True. I wouldn't be surprised if she produced another heir!"  
He held my hand during the take off. That was the only part that made me nervous. I hated flying overseas. Staying on one continent was fine with me. I just hated going over the Atlantic Ocean.  
To ease my nerves he started singing silly pop songs. I loved this about him. See, Michael despised all the pop acts I loved, but not Joshua. He appreciated the greatness that was Justin Timberlake. He wasn't afraid to sing and be silly.  
"You have the WORST voice," I said laughing at his rendition of _I WANNA BE BAD_ (I think he is the only guy, or girl for that matter that knows those words).  
"Look at you," he shot back. He opened up one of the books he had brought on board.  
I started playing a game on my cell phone, but it rang and totally ruined my snake score. It was Lilly, "Hey Lil," I greeted. "Better be good, you just ruined my record Snake score."  
"Were you in the city?" she demanded.  
"For about twelve hours," I replied.  
"Why didn't you call me? What did you do? I'm almost positive _Michae_l would have appreciated seeing you. What happened with him? He's been all weird about you-"  
I looked over at Joshua who was singing some song under his breath. "Um, I brought a friend from the trip home to meet my family."  
"Oh?" she asked, her interest peaked.  
"Lil, I really shouldn't be using this. I'm on the plane."  
"Oh, so sorry. But tell me, is it a guy?"  
I laughed, "Yes."  
"Cute?"  
"Um, yes."  
"_Better_ than my brother?"  
"Lilly, I really better get going. I'll call you in a few days, okay?"  
"Okay Mia, but I want a full report."  
"No problem."  
I ended up falling asleep for the remainder of the trip to England. He woke me up, "Hey, get up," he said shaking me.  
"Huh?"  
"Wake up sleepy head."  
"Oh, sorry. What time is it?"  
"Well, to us it is about six o'clock in the evening. But in our time zone it is midnight."  
"Oh...okay..." I said. I was always confused when I first woke up. He took my hand and helped be get off board. I told Pierre that I would be visiting with friends for a few days. I would contact him personally when I wanted to be picked up.  
He looked worried. No one had told him of the change of plans. He hated these kinds of things.  
"I'm starving," I announced.  
"That isn't very princess like," Joshua scolded.  
"And you would know?"  
"I've been raised around _nobility_. I know the rules."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"That wasn't princessy either, girlie."  
I much preferred being called darling to girlie. "I'm just a regular tourist now."  
"With her own plane?" he asked.  
"Okay, so a very _wealthy_ tourist. Guide me Obi Wan," I said with a laugh.  
"Obi Wan?"  
"Star Wars," I said simply. I had totally forgotten that he wasn't my Star Wars partner in crime. "Nevermind."  
"Okay. Well, is a taxi okay to take to my flat?"

"That'll be fine."  
He had a really teeny apartment in the city. It was one bedroom, a living room and a kitchen. The bathroom was smaller than my smallest closet in Genovia. I tried not to look judgemental.  
"It's...quaint."  
"That's a nice way of saying small," he teased. "I don't care. It's mine. My parents have nothing to do with it."  
With that a knock came to the door. "Oh Joshie!" a shrill voice called out.


	8. First Trip to England

"That's my Mum."  
"Oh, okay then..."  
"Mum!" he greeted cheerfully as he opened the door.  
"Oh Dah-Ling!" she said throwing her arms around her son dramatically. I saw Mr. Bloom behind her. He looked normal. "Who is that?" she demanded. "Joshie, I tell you not to be bringing these....ladies of ill _repute_ home. You are bound to get some disease-"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bloom. I am Mia."  
She stared hard at me. "Aren't you....no, you couldn't be..."  
"American, yeah, I am," I replied before she could say anything about me being a princess.  
"What are you doing in my son's flat?"  
"She was on the trip with me," Joshua said coming into the conversation. "She's on her way home and wanted to see London from a native."  
"How is it you are on your way home when Joshua just came from the west?"

Fine. I'd level with the twit. "I am going to Genovia to see my grandmother and my father."  
She inspected my face again.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mia," Mr. Bloom said, extending his hand.  
"You too, Mr. Bloom. I think I am going to make myself something in the kitchen, did you want anything?"  
"Are you Amelia _Renaldo_?" his mother asked finally.  
"Well, technically. It depends on which biography you look at though. Juice Joshua?"  
He nodded and grinned.  
I saw her stare at Joshua who was smiling in a funny way. "Is she the princess of Genovia?" she hissed.  
"Yeah," he replied, whispering. He's _such_ a bad whisperer.  
"And you bring her here?" she snapped. "You could have brought her to a place a little...nicer, cleaner."  
He shrugged, "Mum, she just spent two months in South America. I highly doubt my flat is as bad as that."  
"Go get your own juice! You can't be having a princess getting you your drinks."

I came in with his cranberry juice. "I mean, if you are going to insist on sleeping with her then-"she started before she realized I was there.  
"I'm so jet lagged. I'm gonna try to get some rest. Nice meeting you guys," I said with a wave.  
He took me around London the next day. No one recognized me, which was totally cool. We did silly poses in front of Buckingham Palace. We tried to make the guards flinch. Of course, pictures were taken. But he looked weird, almost_ paranoid.  
_ "I don't think I've ever done something so touristy!" he said laughing as we walked away from the palace.  
"Well, I think that Grandmere would flip if she knew I was that close to the palace and I didn't pop in for a visit with the Queen."  
"That has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard. No one I have ever known could ever just '_pop in'_ to see the Queen."  
"Well, no one has ever been quite like me," I explained.  
"You got that right," he said softly. Awkward moment.  
"Hey, what about that museum? The wax one?"  
"You have _got_ to be kidding me."  
"Hey, I have to see the wax model of my grandmother. They don't have her in New York anymore."  
"Why not?"

I smiled. "Because me and that guy Michael egged it when they put it outside on display for the tourists."  
He smirked knowingly. "I totally didn't make that connection. Come on, let's go!" he said taking my hand and rushing off to a bus.  
Those were the funnest days of my life, until that point that is. I had never been so close to a guy before. Especially one so...  
Well, back when I was younger I would have been so afraid of his good looks that I would never have bothered to try to get to know him. I would assume that he wouldn't want anything to do with me.  
And he seemed to get better looking as the weeks had gone by. All the hard work he did back in South America made him get more muscles.  
He brought me over one of his friends' apartments that night, "Hey man!" he greeted heartily. "Don't forget rugby...tomorrow night...who's this?" the guy asked. He was saying all this while we were still walking in.

"This is Mia, a friend I met while I was on that last trip."

"That's cool. You want a drink?"

"Guiness," Joshua said, while high fiving another guy.  
"Mia?" the original guy asked.  
"Um, do you have water?"  
He kind of laughed. "Sure thing darling."  
I looked around at all the guys in the room. I would have expected Joshua's friends to be just as slim and muscular as him, but they were all the opposite. They were all...well, kind of the opposite. They all had the bellies that overhang their belt loops. None of them even looked like they had showered all week.  
I tried to hide my surprise. "Did you hear that we are slated to be the team to beat this season?" a guy on the couch asked Joshua.  
"No kidding," he said, keeping his eyes on the television. "This video of last nights match?"  
"We're breaking it down," the guy replied.  
Water boy came back to me, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I said extending my hand.  
"Probably because that arse didn't introduce me. I'm Billy. And that's Fitzy over there on the couch. And over on the arm chair is Fish. We don't usually bring women over on re-hash night."

I nodded, "I could go...I mean, I know there's some stores I could go to if you guys wanted privacy-"  
"No, no, it's fine. Tell me about the trip," he said leading me into the living room with all of the others.  
"It was great. I had never been on a missionary trip before," I explained. I could tell that he was already half gone by my fourth word.  
He started blabbering on, telling me about the rules of rugby. He couldn't believe that I didn't know anything. He started talking about how ignorant Americans were. Joshua winked at me.  
"At least most _Americans_ I know aren't drunk by eight o'clock," I teased.  
He looked at me funny. "Ha! Haha," he started laughing.

I had a few drinks that night. Not enough to be drunk though.  
"I didn't succeed," Joshua said with a sigh when we left, a little after midnight.  
"Huh?"  
"You are defiantly not drunk."  
"But I got to hang out with a bunch of guys who have British accents."  
"I bet you wanted to jump their bones huh?" he asked with a smirk.  
"You know me. I sleep around with any guy who has a British accent!"  
A bum on the street screamed, "I have a British accent!"  
We looked at him then started running away, laughing.

I left the next afternoon. He and I both were going to be starting our own things. He was going to Oxford. I was going off to do some work in the offices of Green Peace in Monaco. I stopped by to see my father before I started working in Monaco.  
"Oh, you look lovely! So tan!" he exclaimed. I met him in his garden.  
  
He looked so much happier in Genovia than he did in America. He looked...younger somehow. "Hey Dad!" I said giving him a big hug. Over the years we had gotten rather close. Close enough to hug like a normal father and daughter.  
He kissed my cheek, "So? How was it? Was it all that you expected?"  
He motioned for his man to bring me some tea. I hated tea usually, but not when I had it with Dad. I don't know why, but it tastes different.  
"It was so sad, Dad. I mean, the literacy rate is _so_ low. I want to do something else, but I have no idea what I could do. Here," I said, pulling some pictures out of my purse for him to see. "That's Rachel, she is eight. I taught her how to read this summer."  
He smiled, flipping through the different photos. "Who is this blonde guy?" he asked, showing me a picture of me and Joshua dipping our toes in a river.  
"Oh, that's just Joshua," I said, smiling at the memory.  
"'_Just'_ Joshua? Who is he?"  
"A friend I made when I was over there. Dad, these are people I could seriously be friends with for life."  
"What about Lilly?" he asked, handing me all my pictures back.  
"Oh, _of course_ I'll be friends with her. But this is a once in a lifetime experience. I shared it with them..."  
"That's wonderful sweetheart."  
"How was your summer?"  
He smiled, "Eventful."  
I raised an eyebrow, "I don't need another illegitimate sibling. What happened?" I know he can't have anymore kids so I was clearly being sarcastic.

He laughed heartedly, "Nothing like that Mia," he said shaking his head. "No, I got some great deals made with Cabonia and Spain."  
"That's great, Dad. Really. Nothing on the _romance_ front?" I asked carefully.  
"Lord no. I need a break from those sorts of things," he said, sipping his tea.  
"Good," I said with a smile. "I don't want to be seeing strangers around the palace when I come to visit."  
His assistant came up to him, "Your highness, you are meeting with Portugal about the embargo?"  
My father looked at his watch. "Oh right. I'm sorry Mia. When are you leaving?"  
"This afternoon. I'll be back in a few weeks to visit though," I promised.  
We hugged and he kissed my cheek, "Behave yourself," he warned.  
"I won't act like you," I said with a wink.  
"Better not," he called back to me as he walked away.


	9. Second Trip

**Author's Note: Why do I update so quickly? I'll tell you why. I want to finish this story so I can put up another one. And there is a possibility that this M/M saga isn't really over (possibly it's a triology if I get enough inspiration: HINT reviews!!haha). But I have other ones I wanna get out to you guys so here it is. Part nine. Maybe part ten will be out later tonight.... Oh, also, this story is wicked long so I am trying to make it go quicker....**  
  
Weeks went by and I talked to Joshua nearly every day. He'd call me when he got out of rugby practice. "We're going to _really_ kill this year Mia. You really should try to come up sometime and see a match."  
I sighed, "I've been really busy lately." That wasn't a lie. "Maybe I do need a little break. When is the next match?"  
"Seriously?"  
"No, I'm just being mean. Duh, of course I'll come up. When?"  
"Well," he started, obviously looking at his schedule. "How about a long weekend? We are playing Edinborough next weekend. We could take a quick trip to Scotland."  
"Oh, just a quick trip?" I said with a laugh. "I'll have to check with the royal itenary but I am sure it'll be fine."  
"You are the best, you know that?"  
"I know. But I gotta go. I am trying to get a hold of Richard Pivvons to organize a mission in-"  
"Oh I heard about that. He said in some interview that he wanted to get some people together in Africa or something?"  
"Yeah, you got that totally wrong," I said with a laugh.  
"Sorry, some of us don't get to make our living by volunteering. What is the deal?"  
"I'm under contract not to dispose of that information."  
"Then I'll tell the Sun about how you like to tease the guards outside of Buckingham Palace."  
I rolled my eyes. "I really have to go, Joshua."  
"Amelia..."  
"Joshie...."  
"As your group leader I compel you!"  
I laughed, "You let a little leadership go to your head."  
"Yeah, well what can I say?"  
"You can say, 'bye bye Mia'"  
"I bid you adieu."  
"Bye bye Joshua."  
"Mwa," he said before hanging up. He cracked me up every time I talked to him.  
  
A week later I was on a flight to England to see that boy. He better appreciate this. I was flying for three hours for him, then travelling on a smelly bus with him.  
He met me at the airport. He looked funny, holding up a sign that said "_DARLING, MIA"_ on it, like he was my limo driver or something. I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You come here to pick up chicks?"  
He turned and was a bout to say something, "Mia!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around me. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing to Lars.  
"My bodyguard. Sometimes I get to sneak off without him but normally I don't."  
"Oh, nice to meet you sir," he said, extending his hand. Lars just looked at him like he had three heads.  
"Come on. There's a party down at Fitzy's place. I have so many people I want to introduce you to. Do you have your bags?"  
"Just tell Lars where to bring them. He'll go grab them for us."  
"Do you need cab money?" Joshua asked.  
Lars snickered. "No." He took the address down and left us to our own accord.  
"So?"  
"Come on, let's go."  
"Am I wearing clothes that are okay? Should I change?" I asked.  
He looked at me. "You look fine. Why would you have to change?"  
I looked at my clothes. I had come from a tea with Grandmere. "Um, other than the fact that I am wearing a suit?"  
He laughed, "So what? I think you look fine. Gorgeous."  
I liked how he said _gorgeous_, and he knew that . "If you put it that way..." He held my hand and brought me out to his new car. And when I say new, I mean circa 1988. It was new to him. I was still getting used to driving on the other side of the road. He had the Black Eyed Peas and Justin Timberlake playing in his discman in the car (it was one of the types that you plug into the lighter). He was being all gangsta. I laughed, "You have GOT to be joking me."  
"I don't joke about my music."  
"You are so different from every American guy."  
"Thank _goodnes_s," he said, exiting the airport.  
At the party that night he didn't really drink, no one on the rugby team really did because of the big game the next afternoon. He introduced me to everyone. A lot of girls were friendly to him. "They _usually_ aren't like this," he explained. "I mean, I know its bad, but I usually let my body go during the winter months when I'm not doing anything. I work all summer to get into shape for the season."  
"Oh Joshua, you brought a new girl?" one said with a pout.

I smiled at him, which read, "_Can I smack her across the face right now?"_  
"Chelsea, this is Mia, my friend that I was telling you about. She came up to visit for the weekend."  
"Oh right, from Geneva or something, right?"  
"Gen_ovia_," I corrected her.  
Joshua's mobile went off. "Hello? Oh...look, Kate I really can't talk right now. I'm busy. _Why_ are you calling?"  
He stared at me while she yammered on. "Very well then," he said, rolling his eyes. "No. I said_ no_. Mia is here...that isn't any of your..."  
I started laughing, "Oh Joshua, I just _love_ it when you touch me like that!" I giggled obnoxiously.  
He had a wide smile."Come on darling, don't touch me like that when I'm on my mobile..."  
I heard a hang up. "Was that good?"  
"It was good for me baby, how was it for you?"  
I laughed and he put his arm around me.  
  
That was the height of that excitement for the weekend. He scored during his game, and the team won. He ripped his shirt off like Brandi Chastain did for the woman's world cup. I laughed hysterically as he swung me around on the field. I saw cameras go off. Great. I'm sure Grandmere will love to see pictures of me with a sweaty half naked man. He drove me to the airport on Sunday night, "So when will I have the honor of seeing the Princess again?" he asked holding my hands in his own.  
I looked at him sideways. "I would think the winter holidays? I have to be going to New York for Thanksgiving-"  
"That _horrid_ holiday?" he teased.  
"Oh hush up. But I'll be returning and staying here for Christmas and the new year. My friend Lilly will be here maybe."  
"I can't wait to meet this girl."  
"You'll love her. She has a strange sense of humor...but she's really lovely."  
"You are sounding like the proper young princess these days," he teased.  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, you pick up on things when you talk to _Grandmere_ everyday."  
"I'll be sure to stay away from her." He kissed my forehead. "I'll try to come up during my winter holidays."  
"Break," I corrected.  
"Huh?"  
"Winter _break_. Holidays gets me all sorts of confused."  
"Doesn't take much," he said with a wink.  
"Don't break too many hearts while we are apart," I warned. "Or I'll send Lars after you."  
"You be nice to the prince's that Grandmere is introducing you to."  
"Will do. Bye Joshua," I said backing toward my plane. "See you in a few months."  
  
We didn't really talk all that much in the next few weeks. I had had my fill of him during that weekend. We sent e-mails sometimes, just to keep updated on one another's lives. I must confess, I still liked him. _A LOT_.  
It hit me that I still liked him when he wrote about a date he had with a girl in mid-November.

_Darling Girl, _

_ Last night I went on a date with this girl I met after one of my matches. I think you'll like her. Her name is Megan. She doesn't hold a candle to you, of course, but I think she should do for now. Anyways, I am angering Mum with the next words I am going to write to you. Make sure you are available on December 25th for a boy to appear at your palace. That's right, I am going to spend Christmas with you. Mum is going to kill me, but it is what I want to do. I do miss you terribly. That is all for now. Write back, foo'! _

_Joshua_  
  
I placed his letter in an old cigar box and hid it on a shelf in my closet. I had to pack for my trip back to New York.


	10. Fast Forward

"Mia!" my mother greeted as I stepped out of the terminal. She ran up to me and hugged me like crazy.

"Hey Mom!" I screamed, equally as excited.  
I saw Mr. G and Rocky sitting on a bench, Mr. G was reading him a children's book.  
"No one knows you are home," she whispered.  
"Good..."  
I had explained to her that I didn't want to see anyone other than family. Well, Lilly counted as family. But I told her not to tell Michael I was home. She never bothered to ask questions anymore.  
Lilly came over the night before Thanksgiving, "So, what's the story about this Joshua guy?"  
I shrugged. "He's just a friend. He actually started dating some girl named _Megan_."  
She raised her eyebrow. "And you have never met her?"  
"Well, _no_ he just met her himself."  
"I think this 'Megan' is supposed to represent you. He's just too scared to do something about his feelings for you so he's repressing."  
"Lilly, you are a journalism major, start acting like it!" I teased, tossing a pillow at her.  
"I don't want to go to Thanksgiving tomorrow!" she whined.  
"Why? Maya always makes something good for you guys. Remember the year I ate dinner with you ?"  
"Because you refused to visit with MawMaw and PawPaw? Yeah. That was a real gem. That was the day I figured out that Michael loved you. You two were playing footsie under the table, weren't you? Anyways, it's not the food."  
"What is it then?" I asked, ignoring the Michael comment.  
"Vicky is coming over."  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh lovely."

"I don't get why he is with her!" Lilly practically screamed." I mean, going _four_ years with someone? Come on! I want them to be over already. They are not supposed to be together!" "How do you know that?" I asked, throwing pop corn in my mouth.

"Because she is a _nymphomaniac_ and he isn't. He's a romantic. She _totally_ doesn't appreciate all he does for her. Also, he's in love with someone else but is too caught up in all the sex to realize it!"

I nearly choked, "Excuse me?"

"She's obbessed with sex. I can't _wait_ to see the outfit she wears to dinner tomorrow. I think she's trying to seduce my father."

I shook my head, "I'm sure she's a nice girl now Lilly. You are just upset- "

"That you two never got together," she finished for me. "Well, yeah, but also she's a wacko. Remember the prom?"

I blushed.

"Duh, of course you do. Well, she actually called while he was here with you after prom. She started moaning into the phone and started having phone sex. I think she forgot that he was living at home for the summer. She's such a ditz."

"Well, I don't know her so I can't judge..."

"You'd hate her. You are _so_ much prettier than her. I don't get why he never"

"I'm onto bigger and better things," I explained, oddly satisfied that I was prettier than his girlfriend. "What about you?" I asked, changing the topic.

I left on Friday. I was scheduled to address Genovia on Saturday evening about the current situation we are having with the olives. We had a terrible harvest, but my father explained that everything would even out. _Don't worry Dad, I'm the one showing my face up there, that's all._

I listened to a mix CD Joshua had sent me. It had all the songs he had sung to me in the past few months, but luckily from the original singers and _not_ him. I listened to the song "_Boys of Summer_" by the Ataris right before I went up to the podium. It totally pumped me up and got me ready to address the nation. While I spoke to the press and the nation about the current situation I noticed that my head was bobbing to the beat of the song. While the press asked questions I kept humming the tune.  
I needed to stop this. _Come on Mia. Get yourself together. You can do the public speaking thing. Stop bobbing your head.  
_ I called Joshua once I got behind closed doors, "Ugh!" I yelled into his cell phone. I didn't say anything else though.  
I couldn't get past how quickly the weeks had gone by. It was soon time for our annual Holiday Ball. For the first time since I was fourteen it was being held in the Palace. Other years it had been in the Plaza. I had brought Lilly as my 'date' on several occasions. Not this time though. I was going stag. I hate that phrase, so I'll simply say I went solo.

I wore a long ball gown. I was supposed to look like an adult now. Grandmere and I entered with Dad. He hadn't brought a date, surprising to me of course. He danced with me, and Grandmere had her assistant, William dancing with her. Very strange. Royalty was not supposed to mix with the help.   
"You don't think..." I whispered to my dad, staring at them.  
"Oh _please_, my mother having an affair with an employee? Yeah right. And I'm gonna get married someday!" he said with a laugh. It had been determined that he was a confirmed bachelor. He had _no_ desire to get married.  
I gave him a half smile, "Crazier things have happened," I replied.  
"Like a British boy showing up to surprise his favorite girl?" a voice said behind me. Dad smiled and pulled away.  
I turned and was already smiling. "I thought you had finals?" I said happily, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" he asked with a laugh. "I finished early so I could see you. Surprised?"

"Uh, duh! When did you get here?" I asked after we bowed to one another.

"This morning. Your man Lars picked me up."

"Isn't _Megan_ unhappy that you are here?" I asked. I made the mistake of taking another girls boyfriend to a formal event before and _that_ only left me with a broken heart. This time I wouldn't sleep with the guy though. Right? No, I definately would not sleep with Joshua...I don't think I would sleep with him...No, I couldn't possibly....  
"Megan? Oh, her. No, I broke it off two weeks ago? I forget. It wasn't anything _serious_."  
"I see. I cannot get over that you are here right now!"

"Get over it, Princess. I'll be here for a few weeks."

"Oh _lovely_," I said dramatically.

I had never had such a great time in my dad's palace. We found secret passages that the royal family had used during World War I and II. We saw notes from former palace workers...and a picture of Grandmere with darts on it. "She'd flip out if she knew about this!" I giggled.

He pulled out the darts. "This must have been here for ages..." he said struggling with the old darts. "Look how old this photo is."

"She looks like she's my age," I said pulling it off the wall. She had her hair long and it was strawberry blonde. She was in...New York City? Was that the Long Island Ferry? And who was that guy?

He was staring at me, "What? Do I have something on my face?" He looked surprised that I had noticed.

"Oh, no. I just was thinking you look like her a little bit."  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, I will _not_ be tattooing my eye liner when I am forty two. I hopefully will be in better shape...no liposuction."  
"Did you just let me in on a royal secret?" he teased.  
I laughed, "Tell someone and you will be exterminated."  
He spent the rest of his break in the palace with me. He became friends with Rene. "Be careful, he's the questionable Renaldo...we don't know if that friend of his is a real friend, or a boyfriend," I warned him before he went over to Rene's for a poker game.   
He smiled, "Don't worry Mia, I'm comfortable in my masculinity."  


* * *

We visited frequently throughout his spring semester. My friends from the mission came to see me during their spring break. "So...you are still talking to Joshua?" Tawny asked.  
"Of course I am. We are great friends now."  
They all shared a glance. "_Friends_?"  
"Yes," I replied simply. "How do you like your arrangements?" I had to silently laugh. They sounded like my New York friends were like about Michael. They never really believed me when I said I had gotten over him.   
"Mia, it's so weird...think about it, last time we stayed all together we were in a tent with about a hundred other people...on cots," Sophie said with a laugh. "And look at us now!"

"Are you going back this summer?" Ali asked me.

I shook my head, "No, Grandmere won't let me. I have to start my royal duties. There are balls and openings..."  
"She sounds like a bitch," Tawny said. I laughed. No one ever had the balls to say something like that.  
"She's quite nice. She's only looking out for my interests."  
"Is Joshua going?" Sophie asked.  
I shrugged. He hadn't mentioned anything to me. "I think he's getting ready for law school. He's going to be working for a year or so to save up. He doesn't want his parents to pay for it. He's trying to make it on his own and not on his name."

"He's _conforming_?" Sophia said with a laugh. "What a capitalist!"

"Not completely...he wants to do pro bono work for the men and woman on death row in America."

"So he'll be coming stateside?" Sophie asked. "That hotness is coming to the U.S? Girls, he's mine once he comes over!"

I rolled my eyes, "Possibly..."  
He came at the end of that week to see the girls. "Hello ladies," he said cheerfully. He gave them all hugs, "How's school going?" he asked.  
They all gave him full reports. I could tell they all had small crushes on him, who wouldn't? I still did, although I think I did a wonderful job covering it up.  
The five of us went out to lunch on the last day of the visit and I had my first _real_ brush with the paparazzi.

"So then she locked me out of our room with only my underwear on!" Ali said laughing. They were all exchanging roommates from hell stories.  
Joshua and I shared a glance but didn't say anything. We were lucky enough to not have roommates.  
"PRINCESS!" a voice called behind me. I turned and saw a throng of reporters and cameras.

"Who are you with?"

"What are you eating?"

"What are you doing with your gap year almost over?"  
A sudden bout of nervousness came over me. I used to have Lars with me _ALL_ the time, but now that I was older and my father wasn't as paranoid I was allowed to go on trips without him. Lars would have gotten rid of these people before they got anywhere near me. "I-I...uh..." "Princess! Who is this man you are with?"  
Okay, I definitely was not with any _man_. Joshua was...well, Joshua. And he wasn't even sitting next to me. He was between Ali and Tawny across the table.

"The name is Joshua Bloom. I think that is all the information you will be needing," Tawny offered up. "Now can we eat in peace?"

"Princess, do you prefer boxers or briefs on your man?"

"Fur, or no fur?"

"Do you think pink is the new red?"

"Who is your favorite movie star?"

"What about the pear economy?"

My bottom lip started quivering. Joshua motioned for the check. When he was ignored he just tossed down a few bills and came over to me and took my hand. Then he pulled me away from all the cameras. My friends chased after us.


	11. Surprises

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have the third part of this trilogy totally outlined (for the most part at least, I like to add things that come to mind). Pay close attention to the little conversations Mia and Joshua have. They'll come up later. By later do I mean later as in later in THIS story, or later as in in the Trilogy? Hmmm, only I know for sure (okay, and a few others). Read and review. You better review.**  
  
Joshua pulled me into a back yard to hide from the cameras. "Are you okay?" he asked hugging me. "Of course I am," I stammered.  
I couldn't help it. I breathed in his aroma. It was so... manly and grown up. He smelt like Old Spice and cologne. He loosened his pull on the hug so that we were nose to nose. "Because if you aren't..."

I felt my lips separate and get pulled towards his. We were _definitely_ going to kiss. I had the butterflies that you get before you are about to be seriously kissed. "Maybe I'm not," I whispered, making my eyes rise to his.

We slowly moved our noses to the side so that our lips were lightly brushing past one another.

"Your highness, I have a car for you," Lars said, coming out of no where.

He pulled me away quickly. I looked back at Joshua who was combing his fingers through his hair and mumbling something. Probably how stupid he was for getting that close to me again.

* * *

"Amelia, you _must_ learn to deal with this in a proper manner!" Grandmere lectured. I felt like I was fourteen again. Sitting in her study instead of the Plaza suite. "And what in the world are you wearing? A _tank top_? Amelia, what have I said about that?"

"They cause uneven tan lines?" I asked.

"Other than that."

"Um, that they are not proper for the future ruler to wear in public?"

"Exactly. Oh, William, would you please bring some finger sandwiches in for us?"

"Certainly." I stared at the photos of the five of us at lunch.

"I was just trying to hang out with my friends."  
She sighed heavily. "Amelia, it isn't p_roper_ to be acting like this."  
  
"Like _what_? A normal eighteen year old?"  
"Exactly. You are supposed to show that the family is stable and that the country will be in excellent hands one day."  
"Well, I'm sure it will be, there's always parliament." Little did she know that I totally planned on having Parliament doing everything. I didn't even _want_ to be the dowager princess. I was even thinking about abdicating and disappearing into the masses.   
"Amelia, we are the pillar of strength here. I cannot possibly be having my future dowager princess fluttering around with these _common_ people."  
My mouth dropped in shock. "But I used to be common!"

"No you weren't. You _thought_ you were, but you were always royal."

"All my friends are common...well, _technically_ Joshua is of some noble blood- "  
"He's thirty _fifth_ in line for the crown," she corrected.  
I hadn't known that, not that it's a big deal or anything. "Well, anyways, all my other friends are common!"  
  
"I was able to accept the old friends from America because...well, you are American and they were your friends from there. You grew up with them. But what about this? These girls, I understand, were talking about being outside in their underpants?"  
I stopped myself from laughing. "Grandmere, it was a _joke_. What, do you have spies out there for me?"  
"I have my ways. Amelia, what happens behind our doors happens. But when you are out in the public you mustn't act so _vulgar_."  
"I did not act vulgar," I corrected. "I was eating lunch with friends. How is that vulgar?" "You were discussing vulgar things. If the reporters hear you talk about that then they will think your sex life is free reign."

I blushed. "I have no sex life."

"Uh huh, right. Think I don't know about last year?"

I looked down to the floor. "Grandmere..."

"When your mother caught you making out with, who was it? David Shriver or something?"

_Oh. Thank. God_. "Oh, right. Yes, that. Well, I haven't even kissed a boy since then."

"That's a relief."

"I know. I'll try to be better, Grandmere. Okay?"

"You need to start acting more responsible, Amelia. Like a _lady."_

I nodded quietly.

"It's one thing to have embarrassment over in _America._ But quite another to be embarrassed in my own country."

Great. Now I _embarrass_ her. "Yes Grandmere. I will change."

"Good. You may leave now."

So I did.  
I had gone into that room believing that I was _one_ person, and left a different one. I _seriously_ was going to be different now. I didn't want to embarrass my grandmother and my father. I would only be myself behind closed doors. Outside I would be charming and stick to neutral topics.  
Joshua noticed the change in me. "Mia, come on. You don't have to act like this _all_ the time do you?"  
"Like what?" I asked casually. We were on the phone.  
"Like the Stepford Princess?"  
I laughed.  
"Ah ha! I knew you had a real laugh in there!"  
"Well, it's just difficult...being this new person. Being a _real_ princess. All those years in America were nothing compared to this. Now I'm living in a _real _palace, with _real _servants, never doing anything for myself."

"Mia, it can't be_ that_ bad. Hell, if you are feeling like cleaning your room, come here and clean up my place. It's about the size of your room, no?"

I giggled, "Not _quite_. Joshua, she won't even let me wear pants outside the palace!"

I could tell he was rolling his eyes. "Well, I happen to think skirts are very nice. Feminine. _Sexy_." "Oh, and that's just what Grandmere wants, a sexy princess?"

"Well Mia, if you are to find a Prince Consort, then you better be a sexy princess."

"Okay, so I can't talk about anything controversial, including sex, I cannot embarrass the country, but I should be sexy?"

"Well, hell, I don't know. I gotta go though. My parents just bought a horse and they want me to break it in. Hey, do you know how to ride?"

"No." "How is it in this day and age you don't know how to ride a horse?" "Hmmm, maybe because it's not the _nineteenth century_?" I teased.

"Next time I come up we are going to begin your training."

"Yeah, sure."  
What he didn't tell me is that he was going to be with me that summer. He showed up on my birthday with a present; an album of all our 'adventures' throughout the past year. He had been snapping photo's without my noticing! What a sneak!

"It's _perfect_," I said, flipping through the book. I laughed at a picture of me with Tawny on spring break.

"That's not all," he said softly.

"Oh?"

"I know I really shouldn't be adding into the whole romantic idea of this, but rumor has it that you have always wanted this," he said handing me a small baby blue box with a bow on top.

That box gave it away. Tiffany's. I opened it carefully and was surprised by the present. "Joshua, you really shouldn't have..." I said lifting the bracelet out of the box.

"And when you find your guy you can have his initials engraved for no cost," he explained. I stared at him for a solid minute. Then he was staring at me. We were staring at each other. He kissed my forehead. "But until then I'll have to do."

I laughed, "I guess so..."

I fully learned how to ride a horse that summer. Grandmere was happy because she had always thought a _proper_ young lady should know how to ride. I guess I wasn't a proper young lady before.

Dad bought me my own horse before I started school. I named her Daisy after my favorite kind of flower. She was a young horse, but that was okay. I wouldn't be able to ride her that much anyways once I started school.

Joshua started working that year for a law firm in Genovia. "Why not England?" my father asked him once.

He glanced at me quickly. I think he did at least. "I needed a change of scenery," he explained. "Besides, someone will have to care for Daisy while the princess is away."

I hit him good naturedly. "Oh please. It's not like I'm going to another country or anything. Just the National Academy of the Arts and Sciences of Genovia."

"Oh, _just_?" he teased.

"I'll still live in the palace," I countered. He rolled his eyes.  
I smiled.  
Dad gave me a weird look.


	12. Brock is a Crock

That year I met a guy who was _amazing, _and would prove to become very important to me.. He was in my History of Genovian Parliament class.

"Brock Livingston," he introduced on a hot September afternoon.

"Mia Therm- Renaldo," I corrected myself. I was two different people.

"Well, Miss Therm-Renaldo, may I take this seat next to you?"  
  
I giggled, "Of course Mr. Livingston."  
That entire semester he and I exchanged notes during class. He was _quite_ the artist. He had a wonderful picture of our professor going on until it was taken by said professor. "Maybe you are an _art_ student?" the man asked.  
"Why, no I am not," Brock replied. He was kind of cocky.  
"Maybe you belong at the art school and not in the CAS."

We flirted. He poked fun at the idea of me being royal. "With the atrocious grades you are getting in your calculus class I can only _hope_ that you will have a financial advisor?"  
I giggled, "Well, most likely I will have someone to take care of that. I mostly just do the symbolic types of things. My dad does the real work. I'll figure it out eventually. What are you doing for the holidays?"  
"Skiing with my mum and dad. At least I think we are...who knows these days. How about you?"  
"We are holding the annual holiday ball three days before Christmas."  
"That sounds _wonderful_," he said with rolling eyes.  
"Don't tease. I was _going _to invite you-"  
"Sure," he interrupted with a smile.  
"_But_ you seem to scoff at the idea of anything royal."  
He put his hand over mine on the table. "But not at spending time with you."  
I gave him a confused look. "I don't understand."  
"Mia, if you didn't get it for the past two and a half months...I _kind of_ like you. And I was hoping you liked me too. Lord, I sound like a school boy, don't I?"  
I laughed and placed my other hand over his, no boy had ever been so blunt with me , "I..."  
He interrupted me with a kiss. "I hope I'm not being too..."  
"Forward?" I guessed.  
He smiled, "I suppose I am aren't I?"  
I shook my head. "No, not at all..."  
  
He came along with me as my escort for the ball. I had completely forgotten that Joshua had been invited as well, otherwise I would have found him a suitable escort. "Thanks for the update of your love life," he said curtly toward me.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Silly me, skipping my family so I could spend time with you at your silly little ball," he explained.  
"Joshua, you are a dear friend...that is why I invited you..."  
He looked almost hurt? Is that what I was reading in his eyes? "Yes, very well then," he said, straightening his gaze toward the strange young man across the room from us. "Do enjoy yourselves," he mumbled before he walked away from me.  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Brock asked, coming up behind me.  
I shook myself out of my weird zone. "Yes, you?"  
"This is the craziest thing I've ever seen," he said with a laugh. He took a glass of champagne from a waiter.  
"Just wait," I said, laughing.  
"For?"  
"Her," I said as Grandmere entered the ball room.  
He nearly choked on his drink. "Who is that?"  
"My Grandmere...the dowager princess of Genovia."  
  
After the dinner Grandmere sent William over to ask me to introduce my new friend. "Grandmere, this is Brock Livingston, a classmate of mine at the Academy."  
She gave him the non verbal inspection.

Then the questions. "Where are you from?"  
I knew better than to answer for him.  
"Melbourne, Australia," he replied.  
"Pfuit, Australia?" she said, glancing at me. I knew she hated the place. Something happened with the Prime Minister. She holds grudges. "And yet you attend the Academy?"  
He nodded, "Why_ yes_ I do. I found it to be the best suited for my interests. And I wanted to get away from home for a little while."  
"And what exactly does your father do?" she asked curtly. She was acting rather strangely. She has always taught me that it is not proper to be rude to one's guest no matter how much you dislike them (and _clearly_ she disliked Brock).  
He put his shit eating grin on. "He is the prime minister of Australia, madame."  
My mouth opened wide. We had never discussed his family before. Or maybe I was so self involved that I never bothered to ask. Grandmere must have known. I don't know how she did that.  
She smiled knowingly at me. "I see. Do send him my best regards," she said, turning away from us.  
"Brock..." I started.  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you say anything to me?"  
"Would it make a difference? Hey, come on, let's dance," he said, pulling me to the floor. He wasn't asking me, he was just pulling me.  
He held me tightly, "Am I being forward again?" he asked with a grin.  
"Brock, I'm still a little surprised about your father..."  
"Hey, I didn't treat you any differently when I found out about your royal status."  
"You tease me."  
"That was a ploy to get you to talk to me."  
"So you simply are using childish tactics to get my attention?" I asked.  
He kissed my cheek, "It worked, didn't it?"  
I giggled. "We'll still have to wait and see." I looked over his shoulder and saw Joshua. He wasn't looking over at my direction though; he was busy talking to the big Genovian socialite, Lucille Priestess.  
Good. He wasn't still mad at me.  
  
But he was. At least, I _think_ he was. I didn't talk to him at all that night, and he left early the next morning for home. He had originally planned on spending the holidays with me in the palace, but he as he explained in his note:  
_Darling Girl-  
Sorry for the rush...you know how Mum is. After spending the holidays here last year she is rather upset with me. I hope you enjoyed yourself last night with Crock. -Joshua  
  
_ I felt lonely. I was in this huge palace with my father and grandmother and dozens of devoted servants, but still was lonely. I didn't have my mom to watch _Titanic_ with (our old Christmas time tradition, I don't know why...I think it started because we had gone to see it on Christmas eve back when it first came out). I didn't have Mr. Gianni to play bad versions of Christmas favorites on his drum set. I missed Rocky waking me up at the crack of dawn to see if Santa had brought him anything.  
I woke up early on Christmas. I tiptoed down the empty halls toward my father's room. I opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He was snoring in his bed. I slowly closed the door and looked around me. The palace had been professionally decorated at the beginning of December, but for some reason I didn't feel in the season.  
I walked back to my bedroom and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. I missed New York at Christmas. I missed the stupid tourists taking pictures in front of the Rockerfeller Christmas tree. I missed the busy shoppers rushing back and forth between the shops. I missed crazy men dressed like Santa Claus running around ringing bells.  
I wished I could have a little bit of home with me. Maybe Lilly could come by?  
  
Three days later I was at my desk, writing a letter to Joshua when I heard my door open behind me suddenly. No one ever entered my room without announcing themselves first. "Next time I come to this place I am going to demand a private jet," a familiar voice said.  
"Lilly Moscovitz!" I screamed, jumping up and running to my best and oldest friend. "What the hell are you doing here?" I said hugging her.  
She laughed, "When we talked on the phone on Christmas you sounded kind of down so I thought, why the hell not? It's been forever since I've seen you."  
I sighed, "I know...what have you been doing?" I said, pulling her toward my bed.  
She went off into a rant, in normal Lilly style. "Well, first of all, remember that guy, Kenny?"  
"_Showalter_?" I snapped.  
"Figured. Well, he's going to Berkley as well. He transferred."  
"Turd," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Of course. Well, get this," she started dramatically, "HE was asking about you."  
"I'm _so_ happy he is concerned."  
"Oh, I knew you would be."  
"What did he want?"  
"He was asking if you were dating anyone."  
I raised an eyebrow, "And?"  
"I told him that although he tried to publicly embarrass you at our little senior prom, you were able to quickly get over him and met someone."  
I made a face, "I have?"  
"Well, yeah, Joshua of course."  
I hit my forehead, "I never told you!"  
"What?"  
"Brock."  
"Crock?" she asked.  
"Brock. B as in Bob."  
"Um, who is that?"  
"This guy...I think I'm kind of dating him."  
"What about Joshua?"  
"What about him? He's always just been a friend..."  
She shook her head,"I seriously would like to know your defination of 'just friends'. Okay, so tell me about this Brock guy..."  
  
I spent the next two weeks with the best friend a girl could ever have. Joshua kept his distance. I heard that he had started dating Lucille.  
  
Good. She'd be a good match for him. I mean, who wouldn't want a model type girl to be their girlfriend?  
I started talking to him again after Lilly left for California again. "So? Long time no see," he said hugging me.  
"You are just in time for tea," I said after we pulled apart. I took his hand and guided him to the garden. "I cannot believe you missed Lilly! She is the sole person who made me socially aware of the world."  
"And how are things with Brock?" he asked with a snicker. Ignoring my comments about Lilly.  
"Fine. He is still on holiday back home."  
"_Holiday_? Not break?" he asked with a smile. "I thought saying holiday confused you."  
I smiled despite my own attempts to hide my pleasure in seeing him again. "I suppose I am being European-ized."  
He nodded to the servant who gave us tea. "My evil plan is working," he said with a mischievous grin.  
"How have you been since...what, Christmas?"  
He nodded. "I do believe this is the longest we have gone without talking."  
I nodded, sadly. "Yeah."  
We fell silent for a moment, "Well, I have been working."  
"And Lucille?" I asked, sipping my piping hot tea.  
He laughed, "Oh, her..."  
"Girlfriend?" I asked carefully.  
He stared at me, "Does it make a difference?"  
"No...of course not."  
"Did I tell you that she is planning a novel?"  
I tried not to laugh. "Oh?"  
"Yes. She won't tell a soul other than me about the plot."  
"That's...nice. I'm sure it'll be filled with _wonderfu_l gossip."  
He laughed now, "Yeah...she is good with the gossip. So when is it that you are going to be returning to the Academy?"

* * *

I got closer to Brock the next semester, and we were _officially_ the hot new couple on the town. We were in a few more classes together, so we spent most of our time together; and therefore I had less time to spend with Joshua.  
_Darling Girl-  
It's a bit sad to be writing to you instead of talking to you considering I live within twenty minutes of your palatial palace, but alas I have no other way to keep you up to date with my life. First of all, I have started receiving acceptance letters from the universities that I want to go to law school in. I need to decide soon, but I really don't want to think about leaving Genovia right now. It's too perfect here. I mean, the weather is absolutely perfect here. The people are always friendly. I am so close to the person who makes me happiest. What more can I ask for in a country? I really think that God threw me to England by mistake, don't you?  
Well, Lucie has gotten a job in the publishing business over in America. But from what I understand she will still be working in Genovia. Some top secret job. She isn't really sure if she is going to get it yet but she is hopeful, as am I. She really has become a wonderful friend, but once again she cannot hold a candle to you.  
I must go now. Work is calling for me.  
All my love,  
Joshua  
_  
He had a pet name for her. How sweet.

"Amelia, I have called you in here today to discuss your biography."  
"Beg pardon?" I asked Grandmere.  
"I think it is high time you have an authorized biography. The people barely know you. I think it is high time they get a real background of their future leader, don't you?"  
I nodded quietly. "I suppose so."  
Grandmere pressed her buzzer.  
"Yes, your Highness?" William asked, coming into the room from a hidden door.  
"Please send in the writer."  
The door opened. My jaw dropped.


	13. Boy Issues

**Author's Note**: I told you guys that you'd like Joshua! **Fizzie-Lizzie**, you can go try to steal Joshua for a little while. **Moonstone209**, Michael and Mia don't get together in this story. Yes, believe it or not there is a story here where Michael and Mia are not together and only infrequently have contact (oops, did I let something slip?). This is a prequel to **All My Life,** so if you want to see what happens to these characters then go read that, it's long though.

"It is a real pleasure to meet you, your Highness," Lucille said with a curtsey.  
"Hi Lucie," I said simply, totally confused. This girl didn't write. Did she even know the alphabet? I mean, she just dates and parties.   
She smiled, "I guess Joshua has talked to you?"  
I nodded simply.  
"Anyways, it is a true _honor_ to be asked to write the biography of my own country's princess," she said with a grin.  
"What qualifications do you have, exactly?" I asked.  
"She has been ghostwriting for quite a few years," Grandmere interrupted. "She has helped write my autobiography."  
I stared at my grandmother. That book had been her pride and joy. "Oh, I see...very well I suppose..."  
"I hope we can become real friends," Lucie said with a sweet smile.  
I nodded. Hell, if Joshua approved of her then she must be okay.

* * *

"Why?" Brock asked, kissing me.  
"Because she is writing my biography," I hissed.  
"I cannot stand another night without you, baby," he whispered.  
"Brock, I am sure you can handle a night with the boys, can't you?"  
He pouted. "Fine then. I suppose I can handle time with my friends," he teased. "Call me?"  
"Of course. Have fun."  
"Sure girlie."  
  
I went to a club with Lucille that night. She explained that she preferred being called Lucille with her 'socialite' persona, but Lucie to her friends and as a writer. "I'm weird, aren't I?" she asked with a laugh.  
"So, why don't you let people see the other side of you?" I asked.  
"The public doesn't need to see who I really am," she explained. "I have grown up in the limelight, and yet I have never let them see the real me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's none of their business."  
"I see. Well, shall we?" I asked with a laugh, motioning for the dance floor. I wish I could separate myself like that. But everyone seemed to believe that they had every right to know about my private life. They even started calling me Mia, not Amelia.   
  
She turned out to be really cool. She _never_ talked about Joshua, which kind of made me happy because I didn't want to see the new 'woman of his life'. Assuming that she was that I mean.  
That summer was the final one that Joshua planned on spending in Genovia. He had quit his job in the law firm so that he could start his classes in England in the fall. Although I had Brock now, I still felt sad that Joshua would no longer be able to stop by for Saturday afternoon tea.  
"Girlie, relax," Brock said while we were out shopping one afternoon. "It's not the biggest tragedy that _wonder boy_ is leaving Genovia."  
"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"You didn't expect him to stick around here, did you? He's _English_ for crying out loud."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked again.  
"He belongs to dreary old England. We belong here, ya know?"  
I shook my head. What the hell was he talking about?"  
"I mean, he's so...I can't explain. Hey, what are we doing tonight anyways?"  
"Oh, it'll be great!" I said excitedly. "We're meeting up with Lucie and Joshua and some other people I volunteered with. There's this huge party Lucie knew about-"  
"Lucie?"  
"I mean, Lucille."  
"Whatever. Where is it?"  
"Over in Conventry."  
"I don't want to go all the way over there."  
"I do."  
"I don't."  
"Well I do." I was getting really angry now. He looked like he was expecting me to step down and do what he wanted? "I hardly ever get to see my friends anymore. I am going out with them. You are welcome to join us as well if you wish."  
He made a face at me. "Fine. Dinner?"  
"No, party," I corrected.  
"No, shall we have dinner?"  
"Oh. Uh, well, I kind of promised-"  
"Joshua?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"Lucky guess," he said, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Whatever the princess wants I suppose. Will I be getting some private time with my number one girl?"  
I nodded and smiled, "But of course-"  
He glanced up toward my bedroom. "Possibly we could find an _indoor_ activity?"  
"But it's a lovely day out," I said, pretending to not get his point.  
I started walking further into the garden. The rose that was bred in Grandmere's honor. I had always thought of Grandmere when I saw roses, even as a child. She had always, after all, been a thorn in my side from the day I met her. "Isn't the garden just wonderful this season?"  
He put his hand on the small of my back, "Mia, you and I know that I'm not asking for a stroll in the royal gardens..."  
I looked at him, "Huh? Oh look! Grandmere is showing the gardens to the crowned prince of Cabonia! Come on, you have to meet him. He's really nice."  
He sighed heavily as I pulled him toward my grandmother.

* * *

I got dressed later for dinner. "I just cannot find that damn dress," I mumbled to no one in particular. I rung for Javier, my newly appointed assistant. "Have you seen- oh, how'd you get that?"  
"Master Joshua has rung," he said, placing my dress on my hook. "They are letting him into the gates as we speak. Shall I tell him to wait in the sitting room?" he asked.  
"Oh don't be so silly! You can bring him straight up."  
"Princess?" Javier asked, confused. I suppose it was not proper for a gentleman to be sent to the princesses suite but I didn't care.  
"He's an old friend," I explained quickly. "It's okay. _Proper_," I said with a smile.  
He nodded, worried.  
"If anyone says anything to you, tell them you are under direct orders of the princess, but I highly doubt anyone will."  
I quickly put on my dress. Joshua never came up to my room. I finished doing my make up and hair and hurried downstairs excitedly. "Javier?" I called. "Javier?"  
I ran into the sitting room and bumped straight into Brock. "Oh, hey," I said softly. "I..."  
"Was looking for Joshua?" he guessed.  
"But I found you instead," I said, kissing his cheek. "I thought I was going to meet you at the restaurant?"  
He kissed my forehead, "Silly girl. Of course I wasn't going to meet you like a friend would. I told Joshua that you were still getting ready and to meet us at Scandi's," Brock explained.  
"But..."  
He quieted me with a tender kiss. "Come on, Girlie. Let's get going. Can't have boy wonder waiting all this time."  
I smiled as we left the palace. That was the nick name Joshua had given Brock. Boys are _such_ silly creatures, aren't they?  
  
We arrived at Scandi's. "Princess!" the maitre d greeted me.  
"Bonjour," I replied simply. It had started to become second nature for me to answer people in French now. "We are waiting for-"  
"Me," Joshua said softly behind me. I turned and looked at him.  
"Joshua Alexander Bloom!" I screamed in excitement. "It's so lovely to see you!"  
I had to use proper language in public. This made Joshua smile. He loved teasing me about how I had to act in public, and in front of my grandmother. "Oh darling girl it is such a pleasure to see you!" he replied with a grin.  
"Hello Josh," Brock said easily. He put his arms around my waist. "How's the planning for school going now?"  
"We have your table, your highness," a hostess said carefully. I still couldn't get over how everyone seemed so eager to please. Geez, if they had ever seen how the delivery guy's back in New York treated me!  
"Thank you, miss," I said softly. Politely.  
We got settled at our table. The waiter brought a bottle of wine over, "How did they know my favourite?" I asked, looking at the label.  
"I called ahead," Joshua explained. "Remember that night with Fitzy? I remember you and I went out and bought three bottles of this-"  
"I thought you didn't like to drink," Brock interrupted. "Back on my birthday you refused."  
I placed my hand on his, "Brock, it's not a big deal. Joshua is just being nice."  
"Crock, I'm not trying to get her smashed or anything. A glass of wine with dinner is actually quite healthy," Joshua said with a sincere smile. I tried not to laugh at his obvious name flub.  
"How kind of you," Brock replied. "Mia, do you mind if I have some beer then?"  
I shrugged. "You don't need my permission, Brock. You are _nineteen_ years old."  
The waiter brought him a rather...large bottle of a new kind of beer. "Want a sip?" he asked.  
I had been in a conversation with Joshua about Tawny and her new boyfriend, "Oh, no thanks babe," I said looking at him. "I heard that Tawny met him during a Habitat for Humanity trip?"  
"Yeah. It was _quite_ the controversy from what I understand. He was her group leader," he said with a wink.  
I had to look away so my hair could hide my crimson cheeks. "He must have been worried about getting into trouble."  
"For what? They are both consenting adults." We shared a short eye lock again. We tended to do that quite a bit. "Right?" he asked with almost pleading eyes.  
"I suppose..." I started, enjoying looking into his eyes. For some reason they reminded me of Michael's. He and I had that same eye magnetism thing going on that Micahel and I had that night we had been together. Their eyes were nothing alike...but somehow they were...I couldn't understand it...maybe there was something in their gaze that reminded me of one another. "...if it is the right time for them to be together. I mean, they also live in the same country-"  
"Yeah, how is your salad, girlie?" Brock asked.  
Joshua and my bubble was popped. "Oh, I," I started with a laugh. "I hadn't realized it had arrived!"  
Brock stared at Joshua. "And your...what is that again?" he asked, giving a questioning look at Joshua's plate.  
"It's just scrod," Joshua said simply.  
"Lemon juice?" I asked.  
"Yes please," he said taking it from my grasp. "Brock, you have any summer plans?"  
Brock looked slightly surprised with being acknowledged. I felt bad...I liked him but I had missed talking to Joshua so much. Besides, he had practically invited himself to the dinner. "Some of my friends and I planned a surfing trip. You?"  
Joshua finished chewing his food. "Relaxing."  
"No trips this year?" I asked.  
"Nope. Just going to enjoy my last few months in Genovia," he replied, not looking at me.  
"With Lucie?" I asked carefully, stabbing my fork into a crouton.  
"Possibly some time spent with her. I don't know. Haven't really planned anything out."  
That's what I liked about Joshua. He never planned too far in advance. He was so not like me, or much like Michael for that matter. I always left a little space for me to screw things up, but planned every little detail so things would be airtight. _Michael Moscovitz_...lord, I hadn't thought of that name in the longest time. I couldn't figure out why I was thinking of him that night though.  
I kept out of the conversation and let my mind wonder. What was he doing now? Was he still with _her_? Lilly and I didn't talk about him...not since that Thanksgiving conversation. We tended to discuss neutral topics like her own love life. Or Joshua. Or how well I have been behaving myself while in Europe.  
I wondered what it would have been like if I hadn't acted so...oddly after we had slept together. What if I had let him kiss me again? Let him wrap his arms around me again? Or reminded him about his girlfriend? Or even if I had simply chased after him. Would we be together right now? He graduated last year. He was probably engaged now to that...Vicky?  
"Mia?" Brock asked, tapping my shoulder. "We have to meet everyone else now."  
"Oh, right...sorry," I said shaking myself out of my day dream.

* * *

I danced with the girls for a lot of the time. Brock wasn't the  
dancing type. He was more of the type to stand by the bar and to watch  
the girls from afar. Well, he better only be looking at one girl. Me.  
"Come on Brock...please dance a little?" I said with a cute pout.  
"Mia, I don't dance. Go off with your friends..."  
I gave him a dirty look, "Brock, why did you come then?"  
He didn't answer me.  
"Fine. Whatever, Brock."  
Joshua was dancing with a girl on the dance floor. He shot me a  
wink and came over, "Princess, why are you dancing all alone?"  
I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't do the dancing thing."  
I saw Joshua look over toward Brock. "If that stupid bloke won't dance with you, I will," he said pulling me close to him.  
I noticed the girl he'd been dancing with's eyes glare at me.  
"If looks could kill," I giggled.  
He looked back and shrugged. "Not like I was planning on marrying her," he replied.  
"You really think that you are gonna marry a girl you meet in a club?" I asked.  
I seriously think our eyes have magnets within them somewher because once again they found another again. "No. I highly doubt I would marry a girl I met in a dark club."  
"Why not?"  
"Ssh, this is a good song."  
  
"Mia?" Brock asked as the car neared his apartment.  
"Yeah?" I asked, looking into my compact.  
"I was thinking about possibly staying here instead of going on that surfing trip."  
I looked at him like he had three heads. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."  
"Why not?" he asked quickly. "I mean, with no school we coul spend more time-"  
"I have a lot of things to do for my family. And some travel too. Goodwill trips, if you will."  
"I could do that with you," he whispered. "Hey, did you want to come up to my place? A drink?"  
I shook my head. "No thanks, Brock. I'm really tired. I can't remember the last time I was out this late."  
"Come on Mia..."  
"Brock...no. I want to go home and go to bed. I have church in the morning."  
He rolled his eyes. "That again? Come on Mia. You are nineteen years old. You don't have to pull that routine anymore."  
I glared at him. "Correction, I am choosing to do so. I never believed in anything growing up. Now I do. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
He got out of the limo dejectedly. "Call me when you get out of mass, _Sister Amelia_."  
  
I stopped by the kitchen before I walked up to my bedroom. The staff often left pancakes in the fridge for me. I loved to roll the up cold and eat them. I stacked some up on a plate and walked up a secret staircase to my bedroom suite.  
I opened my door. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Figured I'd take a chance," Joshua replied. He changed the channel of my television.  
"How'd you get in?" I asked, surprised, but pleased.  
"Javier told me I could come up."  
_ Good job, Javier.  
_ "Um...okay..."  
"I can leave if you –"he started, getting up.  
I pushed him down. "No, don't be silly...let me just get my pajamas, okay?"  
"Sure thing. Javier set out a pair in the bathroom I think," he said, re-settling onto the couch. He became entranced in the television.  
I shut the bathroom door behind me. I stared at the door in complete shock. What the _hell_ was he doing here? I mean, Grandmere would be flipping out on me right now if she knew. Luckily she was in a totally different wing than me. I then stared into the mirror.  
"Okay. You just left your boyfriend at his apartment. You return to very cute boy- man in your bedroom," I said to myself. My face broke into an uncontrollable smile. I did a little joy dance (you know the type I'm talking about, I'm sure you've done it yourself).  
_Okay. Come on now. Not a big deal. You are Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo, Princess of Genovia. You can do this. Anyone with that many names should never freak out about a cute boy- man. Ugh! What was he?  
_ I mean, all those years I had loved Michael, I had seen him as a  
boy. He had the whole tousled look down. But Joshua...  
I peeked out the door and looked at him while he watched an old episode of _FRIENDS_. In some ways he was like Michael, but not in the important ways. He was better than Michael in some ways. But worse than Michael in other ways. Ugh, I needed to stop comparing him to Michael. I was over him. Not that I was under him...um, okay, you get  
what I'm saying...I think you do. 


	14. Joshua's Help

"Mia, are you just going to watch the wacky hijinks from the bathroom, or are you going to join me?" he asked, looking at my head sticking out  
"I was...just trying to remember if I had brushed my teeth."  
"You've been in there_ long_ enough. I think you have probably."  
_No. I was actually freaking out that you were sitting in my  
room._ "Right. Of course."  
We talked about Brock and whether or not I was happy.  
"Mia...you've been with him for how long now?"  
"Six months," I replied automatically. We had just celebrated our six month anniversary.  
"And...how do you feel about him?"  
I stared at a scene of Ross putting cream on his legs so he could get some leather pants on.  
"Mia?"  
"I-I dunno."  
"Do you love him?" he asked. He _HAD_ to ask that, didn't he?  
_ A magnet moment._  
"I don't know. I mean...what _is _love anyways?"  
Our fingers entwined on the cushion of the couch. "Want a fun example?" he asked.  
I smiled, "Of course." _Keep it light. Keep it fun_.  
"Okay, basically every song out there is a love song, right?"  
I thought. Most of the songs I liked were at least.  
"Yeah, I guess. That or booties."  
He smiled, "Well, I guess if they are Rooney songs then it counts," he teased. He hated one of my favorite bands because he thought the lead singer and the guitarist were major 'Harry Hoofers.' I'll never understand English slang, but I have a feeling that a Harry Hoofer isn't a desireous nick name. And then he says that the drummer stopped maturing at age five. "Well, you know you are in love when all those songs make you think of that person. All the lyrics make complete sense to you..."  
I smiled shyly. "Well, I don't know if any song reminds me of Brock..." I replied thoughtfully. Some reminded me of Joshua, but I wasn't going to admit that to him. I had also _written_ one about him that no one, and I mean no one, will ever see.  
"But are you _happy_ for now? Keeping it really casual with him?"  
I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I wanted to just 'keep it casual' with him, or anyone. The very idea was kind of atrocious. I'd feel terrible if I were to...well, to do things with a guy with no feelings toward him. At least without loving him. I would never sleep with a guy unless I loved him. I loved Michael, that's why I had slept with him.  
"I dunno..." I said softly.  
"Mia, if you aren't happy then break it off. You don't need to have a boyfriend...not _now _anyways."  
"And when shall I need one?" I asked carefully.  
"_Never_. Mia, you are independent. Remember that okay? You don't need anyone at all." He avoided my eyes now.  
"To produce an heir I will."  
"You would have to have sex then. Your dad didn't get married. He just got his jollies and got an heir out of the deal," he teased. "I suppose you'd have to really love the guy first, after all you haven't before, right?"  
My turn to avoid eyes. I definitely did not want him to know about me and Michael that one night. I don't know why, but I just didn't. I had told Tawny, Sophie and Ali...but not him. I didn't want him to look at me differently. "Yeah, well, it'll be quite some time then. Not all of us have drunken ex-sex."  
I looked up as I said that last part. He was blushing. "Well, I'll have you know," he started. He pushing my hair behind my ear. "That was the last time I have."  
_ Why was he telling me that?_ "Oh...I'm sorry," I replied.  
He laughed heartedly. I loved his laugh. "Oh I've had opportunities. Just didn't want to."  
"Why not?"  
He looked out the window behind us. "I used to be like that."  
"Like _what_?"  
"I used to sleep around...back when I first started school University that is..."  
"So my original 'player' tag was correct?" I teased.  
"I prefer _play boy_," he said with a smile.  
"Oh, my greatest apologies," I said dramatically.  
"Accepted. But I never had any real feelings behind it, or after..."  
"That's terrible. I thought all men finished _some_ of the time," I replied.  
He laughed again, "No silly! I meant-"  
"I know," I replied. "I know what you mean exactly. I suppose you'll just have to wait until you find the one, huh?  
"You know what? I really ought to leave. Go get some beauty sleep, darling girl."  
"I need it?"  
"Of course you do. You look _hideous. Heinous_," he teased.  
"I have something to show you," I said. "Come on..."  
I brought him over to my closet where I kept old pictures. "What I am about to show you will shock and amaze."  
"I am all a twitter," he teased.  
I took out my eighth grade picture and looked at it once before I put it behind my back. "You promise not to tease?"  
"Mia, I am always teasing you. I can't promise that."  
I smiled, "Okay..." I handed the picture over.  
"This is _you_?" he asked after a minute.  
I nodded.  
He handed it back to me and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, the one on the right is me, the other kid is Jonas, my older brother."  
I stared at the picture. A chubby thirteen year old brunette boy with big braces and a wide grin. Chubby actually doesn't describe it. He was pretty obese. Like those-kids-who-are-trying-to-sue-McDonald's- for-making-them-fat-big. "Wow. _Brown hair_?" I didn't even think about the acne or the big old glasses.  
"Yeah, it lightened up after I started working outside more. And that baby fat disappeared when I started playing rugby as a teenager."  
It was refreshing to see that a good looking man was once an awkward, nerdy looking teenager.  
"I didn't even get my first kiss until I was...I'd say sixteen or seventeen."  
"Loser," I teased.  
"Ouch. No teasing."  
"Oh you know I'm just kidding. I was sixteen when I got my first _real_ kiss."  
We stayed up all night, sitting on the floor of my closet, talking about when we were young and all the stupid things we did.  
"So you spent all those hours in a penguin house....all because you are a princess?"  
I laughed, "Well, yeah. I guess I was a little...immature. But how would you feel thinking you were one person, then realize you were a totally different person?  
He shook his head. "From what I hear you weren't a totally different person."  
  
Grandmere was slightly upset that he had spent the night. To make it up to her, he agreed to attend mass with us that morning and to visit the children's hospital.  
"How'd you do that?" a little girl asked him after he got a coin from behind her ear. "They just washed there this morning in my bath. I _know_ it wasn't there," she said in amazement.  
"It's magic," he replied.  
"Are you the princesses _boyfriend_?" she asked with wide eyes.  
"You'd make an _awfully_ good prince! You are so handsome and charming."  
I laughed, "Amanda I am only nineteen years old! I couldn't  
_possibly_ have a prince in mind!"  
The ten year old looked at me, "But you are a _grown up_! So is  
he! He could be like your..._Aladdin_. Aladdin wasn't a prince when he  
married Jasmine! And she was only _sixteen_. And _Ariel _was only sixteen.  
And Belle...hmmm, I dunno, how old was she? It doesn't matter.... Oh, it'd  
be sooo l_ovely_! When are you getting married?"  
I looked at Joshua and we both smiled, "We aren't silly girl,"  
Joshua said. "I am going to live in England soon."  
The little girl rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to live  
_ there_?" she asked. "It's so dreadful and rainy and...did you know that  
we get less than an inch a month here? On average, of _course_."  
"Of course," he said with a laugh. He leaned over to Amanda's  
ear and whispered something that made her blush.  
  
"What did you say to that little girl earlier?" I asked.  
"What are you talking about? This blasted watch...."  
"Joshua, you were wonderful today with the public," Grandmere  
complimented.  
"Thank you madam," he said with a grin. "And I must say, that  
brooch is lovely."  
I could _swear_ she was blushing. He had such an effect on woman.  
"Would you stop flirting with my grandmother?" I whispered.  
He stuck his tongue out at me while she wasn't looking. "I like  
older women."  
  
We got out at the gates because it was a beautiful day  
outside. "So stop me if you heard this one, okay?"  
"Go for it."  
"So this man is in a hotel and while he turns around he elbows  
this woman in the chest. So he says, _'I am terribly sorry, but if your  
heart is as soft as your breast, I am sure you can forgive me_.' So she  
says, '_If your penis is as hard as your elbow I am in room four oh  
six._'"  
I burst out laughing, "Joshua Alexander..."  
"Mia!" a voice called out.  
I looked forward and saw Brock running toward me. "Oh, hey  
sweetie," I called back, trying not to grimace. Joshua squeezed my  
arm.  
"Forget something?" he snapped when we got closer.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry Brock. I _totally_ forgot! When I said I would  
have lunch with you I hadn't thought about the hospital..."  
"But remembered enough to invite Joshua?"  
_Okay, key point._  
"I was over early this morning to ride the horses," Joshua lied. "And her grandmother asked me to tag along. That's all, Brock. I promise. It was _entirely_ proper."  
I nodded, "Right. Proper."  
Brock didn't look convinced. "Mia, why don't we try out the beach this afternoon then? We can have some alone time."  
I sighed, "Sure, Brock. I just need to nap a little bit."  
"I better be on my way," Joshua said suddenly feeling out of place. "I'll talk to you later this week, okay _darling girl_?" he asked, emphasizing the darling girl part.  
Brock glared at him, I can't say I blamed him. It took a lot of balls to call someone else's girlfriend a pet name in front of them.  
"Yeah, definitely. Later Joshua..."  
"Oh, and remember what we talked about...earlier..."  
I nodded.  
When he left me and Brock started walking up to the side entrance of the palace. "What did you talk about earlier?" Brock asked sharply.  
"About a Genovian rugby team," I lied. "We are considering one, you know."  
"Oh, that's wonderful," he said with relief. I am a terrible person.  
  
I feel bad because I was not terribly upset when Brock left to go back to Australia. "I'll see you in _two months_, it's not a big deal," I said.  
He kissed me tenderly. "Maybe you could give me something...to remember yourself?"  
I raised my eyebrow, "Beg pardon?"  
"Mia, we have been together for six and a half months now. I think it is the right time that we...you know, took this to the next level, don't you?"  
I avoided his eyes, "I don't understand. Hey, don't forget to get a picture of the opera house for me okay?"  
He grabbed my wrist, "Mia, come on...let's just forget all this running around. Let's just..." he said leaning in to kiss me. For once I didn't let him.  
"No. I don't want to kiss you."  
"We don't have to then..." he whispered, going for my neck.  
I pushed him away from me. "No...I-I don't want this.  
"Fine...we can slow it down a little bit."  
"No, that's not what I mean."  
He walked backwards into a chair. "What exactly do you mean then, Mia?"  
"I don't want to be together anymore," I replied.  
He didn't say anything for a second. "Then who do you want to be with?"  
I thought back to what Joshua had said, that I didn't need anyone. "No one. I want to be alone..."  
"Yeah right," he snapped.  
"No, really, I do."  
"Mia, I love you. I-I can't just _not_ have you anymore...I adore you."  
I almost let down right then. "I need to be my own person. To be myself, ya know? I'm sorry Brock..."  
I didn't mention that I could never see myself long term with a guy named _Brock_. It'd be like dating a Backstreet Boy or some other stupid boy band person.  
"Don't you love me?"  
I felt confused. I cherished his friendship, but not the relationship we had decided to persue. This was JUST like the Kenny situation. This time I wanted the to be right. No Brock four years from now to screw up a major day of my life. I sat down on the couch carefully, "Brock, I care for you, deeply, b-but-"  
"That's what I figured. I-I gotta go," he said, storming out of my suite.  
  
Joshua came over that evening with my favourite ice cream and Star Wars. I wish he hadn't brought the movie though, it just made me think of Michael. Made me wonder who he had been watching it with. _Who he had been quoting it with.  
_ "Stop thinking about him," Joshua said, stabbing his spoon into the ice cream carton.  
"I'm not thinking about Brock," I said softly.  
"I'm not talking about _him_," he said looking at me. "I'm not stupid enough to think that you have gotten over that Michael kid."  
"H-how'd you know?" I asked, surprised.  
"Because you always get that look on your face when you think about him. Also, you told me that this was his fave movie."  
I put my head on his shoulder, "Brock looked like him," I admitted. "I don't want a serious man now. Fun and flirting, right?"  
He kissed my forehead, "Right darling. Right."

* * *

We spent the entire summer together. Going to beaches, meeting  
new friends. "I can't believe it has been _two years_ since we were in  
South America," I said one night. "I mean, this time two years ago we  
were living with some of the poorest of the poor. Who'd have imagined  
we'd be in Cabonia in a casino now?"  
He laughed, "It's really pathetic how much money people spend  
here," he said watching a craps game.  
"Normally I would never come, but we have to support Cabonia's new casino. The prince, Eddie, has come to so many of our events."  
"Look at that woman there," he said motioning his head toward a woman totally decked out from head to toe in diamonds. "Her shoes alone could feed a small country."  
"Stop being a hypocrite," I snapped, but laughing.  
"Please explain how I am being a hypocrite?"  
"You are wearing _platinum_ cuff links my friend. And I am wearing a bracelet that a certain man bought me. I think that it could qualify you in the hypocritical contest."  
He looked at his cuff links. "Can we get out of here?"  
"Definitely," I replied, taking his hand.  
  
We left the casino with flashes of cameras taking in our images. He held me close and tried to block the lights from blinding me. He took me past my limousine and to a questionable area of the city. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
"We'll only be here a moment. Besides, Lars is behind us."  
I looked and saw my trusty guard fifteen feet from me. Half of the distance he usually is. "Joshua, I really don't like this..."  
"Hold on a moment. Or stay here then. With Lars. I'll go on my own."  
"Where?"  
But he walked away from me.  
  
Lars and I sat in a coffee shop. I watched every person walking by the window. "What could he be doing?" I demanded.  
"I do not know, Mia," Lars said. He probably didn't want people recognize me and attack. That is why I was 'Mia' and not 'Princess'.

"There he is!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running to the door.  
"Hey," he said simply. "Ready to go?"  
"That's all you have to say? What the _hell_ was that?"  
"I am no longer a hypocrite," he explained.  
"Huh?"  
"I gave my links to a guy on the street. I figure he could get some money for them."  
"Well, he won't be wearing them to any balls anytime soon," I snapped. "Joshua, that was _so_...." I started. How could I be mad at him?  
"So what?" he countered. "I just bought that man a _meal,_ and maybe some _clothes_. Am I a horrible person?"  
"No...okay, please don't scare me like that, okay?"  
"As you wish," he said simply with a half smile.   
I hated how he know my weakness for men who quote from my favourite movies. "You are _too_ good," I said kissing his cheek.


	15. Trouble

**Author's Note: Okay I am about three quarters done with Part Three which is still untitled . If I get enough reviews I may post a pre-view of the last chapter in the Michael and Mia saga at the end of the next chapter of this story. So do your thing. And by that I mean review.**

* * *

  
  
"Must you leave?" I asked early on a Sunday morning weeks later. I had snuck into his apartment (he had given me a key for some reason). He was was going back to England only hours later  
"You know I must," he replied. "Summer vacation is no more. I'll see you in two months. Just _two months_ darling girl. What the hell are you doing here so early? In your _pajamas_ no less!"  
I pouted. "I convinced Lars that I _had_ to come see you before you left. I was kind of in a rush. I couldn't remember when you were flying out. Who am I supposed to hang out with when you leave?"  
"Isn't Sophie doing a semester abroad?" he asked as we left his kitchen.  
"Yeah. I know. Tawny too... But it's...different with you."  
"And you will be in school. Very busy. You'll forget all about good old Joshua in no time darling girl." He was totally ignoring what I was saying. He was more interested in getting me out of his apartment.

Wait.

I bet Lucie is in his room. "What is with the stricken face?" he asked.  
"Why are you rushing me out of here like the house is on fire? Do you have Lucie in your room?"

He laughed, "Oh silly, silly girl. Of course she isn't in there. She left _hours_ ago," he said with a wink. He saw my expression of surprise, "I'm joking. Why would she be here? I would only allow my darling girl in that place," he said with another wink.  
"You know I can't hate you if you call me that."  
He grinned, "I know. I remember all your weaknesses  
"And you must know that I can't possibly be able to forget you just because you leave me for two months."  
"You'll find a new boyfriend and fall head over heels for him-"  
"Princesses do _no_t fall head over heels," I corrected.  
"Oh, my _sincerest_ apologies," he said with a grin, his hand on the doorknob. "Come on Mia, don't make me feel bad. When you make that face," he said tapping my nose, "I just want to do anything to make you happy again."  
I laid it on really thick. "How am I supposed to act around _Brock _when I see him?"  
He let go of the knob and cupped my face in both hands. For brief second I thought he was going to kiss me. "You, darling girl, will ask him how his summer was and then go on and tell him how I ravished you on the beaches of Monaco..." he said with a goofy face.  
"Oh please," I said lowering my eyes.  
"Okay, so don't tell him that...but..." he said placing his hand back on the doorknob. "Tell him that you hope he had a great summer and then you go and meet other people. Meet some new friends or...or a boyfriend or something," he said, adding the boyfriend bit a little more softly than everything else. He opened the door and I stepped out.  
"Oh, that's all? Okay then Joshua..."  
He kissed my cheek, "Be a good girl, okay?"  
I kissed him on the lips platonically. I let my forehead lean on his, "I'll try my bestest."  
He kissed me back, "You better. Otherwise..." he started, our eyes looking right into one another's. "Otherwise Grandmere will disown you."  
I heard a camera go off. "_Great_," I mumbled. "Grandmere is going to kill Lars for letting me go out at this hour," I said looking at my watch.  
"Rush back," he teased. "I'm gonna call you when I get back to London, okay?"  
I nodded. "You better, Punk."  
He winked and shut the door. I ran to the car and told Lars to floor it.  
  
"Princess?" Javier asked as he knocked on my door two weeks later.  
"Yes, Javier?" I asked, closing the book that I was reading.  
"Your grandmother wishes to have a word with you," he said in a way that he _knew _I was in trouble.  
I tried reading his expression. I thought back to what I had been doing lately, nothing bad really. "Did she say why?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "No..."  
"She didn't have to?" I guessed, biting my lip.  
He didn't answer. "I think it'd be for the best if you just talked to her."  
  
I sat alone in her private office. I hated this place. It was cold. Totally uninviting. Probably why she kept it private. Only when she was alone. She only invited me, Dad and of course her assistant William in here. No major heads of state ever came into this room. It was where she did her real dirty work. Where she dealt with her family.  
I looked up at the portrait of my grandfather after his coronation. He had _NO_ idea what he was getting himself into. How he would have to live with Grandmere for the rest of his life. Sure, he had survived a plane crash during the war, being a prisoner of war.... and courting Grandmere...but having to actually _live_ with her?  
"Amelia," her brass voice asked. More of a statement really. It came from behind the tall chair on the other side of the desk. I hadn't realized she was in the room with me.  
"Grandmere," I said softly. I picked a piece of lint from my blouse. "You wanted to see me?"  
She turned the chair around and tossed a newspaper at me. Then a magazine. Then another magazine. Then another magazine. "What is the meaning of this?"  
I looked at the headlines and the pictures. My eyes bulged out. Pictures of me, leaving Joshua's house in the wee hours of the morning.

Pictures of our innocent kisses.

Pictures of our goodbye.

Us looking angry when the camera went off.

Then laughter. Then a quote "You better [leave]...otherwise Grandmere will disown you," a box said, quoting Joshua. _Totally out of context.  
_ I looked up at her, words were missing. My lips were moving, but nothing coming out of them.  
"Well? What do we have?" she snapped, getting out of her chair angrily. "A terrible public image. None of this happened when we were in New York! Why must you wait to misbehave until we are in Genovia? In front of your own people?"  
I felt about three feet tall. This was going to make Joshua look terrible.  
"Amelia, you...what is this?" she demanded.  
"Joshua is going to look terrible. His mother is going to _kill_ him," I said shaking my head.  
Grandmere threw her arms in the air, "We have a royal _crisis _here and you think of him? The boy who got you into this trouble?"  
"Grandmere, what trouble? I don't get it."  
She lit a cigarette and took a deep breath. "Amelia, if we make it look like we cannot control a nineteen year old girl, how are we supposed to control a country?"  
"I'm nineteen-"  
"And the future ruler of this country!" she screamed. "Do you seriously think you would be a credible ruler if people can always look up a picture of you leaving some man's apartment? Or how would future possible consorts feel knowing that their wife, and the princess is not as _virginal_ as they could possibly get?"  
So my life has to be lived by how my future royal consort would want me to live? I have to live up to expectations that people I have never met have for me? "Okay, Grandmere, who says I am not a virgin? And who's busine-"  
"Don't you be talking back to me, Amelia. You must follow tradition. Y-You can't be gallivanting around with some commoner, I don't _care _if he's of British nobility. Who isn't these days? I think they even made _Julie Andrews_ a dame or something. He is common," she explained. I have never seen her this angry before. "Amelia, what I am trying to say is...you have to be quieter in public. Use those lessons I drilled into you for all those years."  
I had seen her mad before, anyone who met her has probably. But she looked truly angry now.  
"I can't have you embarrassing us anymore," she added. "I allowed that little fling with that Brock fellow, but I cannot allow you to act like this, understand?"  
I nodded quietly. Holding back the tears was hard. "Yes Grandmere. Crystal clear..."  
She sat down again. "Amelia, I have never been ashamed before, but seeing these photo's...." she started. "Makes me feel humiliated."  
I looked up at her. I could feel the tears forming small pools on my upper cheeks. I stared at the photo of my father she had framed on her desk. I felt my lip quivering. "Grandmere, allow me to ex-"  
"I need no explanations, Amelia. Please leave now," she said. She dismissed me without a good bye.  
  
I walked back to the wing where my suite was. I couldn't allow the staff to see me cry. They'd let it be known to the biggest bidding tabloid that I left a meeting with my grandmother in tears. It'd shame the family. It'd shame my grandmother.  
  
I let myself collapse in my bedroom. Then I remembered something Joshua told me back in the woods that first night he saw me there... _"Tears aren't going to fix your problem. Doing something about it will..."  
_ I went over to my vanity and wiped my face clean. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara. I stared at myself in the mirror. I'm a failure. A total failure in my grandmother's eyes. What could I do though, to change her image of me? She was the only family, other than my father, that I had over here. My mother was two or three time zones away from me. She was living a totally different life than me. She didn't understand the scrutiny that I was under. Only Grandmere understood that; in her own sort of twisted way.  
I would have to start acting like the proper princess that she always wanted me to be, if I still wanted her to support me. I walked over to my closet. Lots of jeans. Lots of old ratty t-shirts. I grabbed them all in one swoop. "Javier!" I called out.  
"Yes your highness?" he asked, coming out of seemingly nowhere. "What are you doing with all of your clothes out here?"  
"I would like all of these donated. And tell Lars that we are going shopping this afternoon. I need to update my wardrobe."

* * *

I impressed Grandmere, I think so at least. I didn't get into any trouble. At least she didn't see anything wrong with my life. I was actually quite miserable. I avoided any phone calls from Joshua and left his letters unopened.  
"Saw the pictures of you in the _National,"_ Brock said coming up to me in the quad. "I-I can't say I'm surprised..." he said biting his lower lip.  
I stared at him, "What?"  
"I mean, you know, that you were-are- with him."  
"I'm not, and I never was."  
He looked almost hurt. "Oh, so...I guess I can understand."  
He thought I was saying it was a one night stand. "No," I said, grabbing his wrist. "No, it wasn't like that."  
He stared at my hand. "I-I guess it doesn't matter-"  
"It does," I argued. "I mean...I don't want people to think I'm like that."  
"Like what?" he asked, sitting next to me on the bench.  
"That I sleep around or something."  
"Like a lot of kids our age?" he asked. "I can personally say that you were the picture of perfection when we were together."  
I smiled, "You didn't seem to think so while we were together," I teased.  
He rolled his eyes. "I guess I understand. So...you and Joshua?"  
"What?" I asked.  
"You haven't gotten together?" he asked.  
I tried not to laugh. "Those pictures..."  
"He's steering clear of you because of them?" he asked.  
I looked down at the book I was reading. "No...not like that. It's just...that was the last time I've talked to him."  
He gave a muffled laugh. "You have got to be kidding me. Those were taken what, a month and a half ago?"  
"At least," I replied. "Why is that so funny?"  
"Because I just remember you always talking to him. Always finding a way to see him or speak to him."  
"Well, he's in law school now. No time for me really..."  
"Oh please," he said sarcastically. "That's a fib."  
I decided to change the topic, "So, how've things been with you?"  
"Busy. Got a small bite from a shark when I was surfing, it was unbelievable, ya know?" he asked, lifting his his pant leg to show me the scar.  
"Wow, unbelievable," I said softly, fingering the mark. "Must have hurt, huh?"  
"Not too bad."  
"Yeah right."  
"So...your summer?"  
I shrugged, "Travelling a little bit. Visiting old friends..."  
"America?" he guessed.  
I shook my head. "No...not quite."  
"Why not?" he asked.  
I looked at my watch, "Wow, I have English Lit now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
That night Lucie came over for dinner with me. "So you saw Brock today? What he say? Did he look cute?"  
I laughed. "He looked like himself, ya know? I mean, he's just...he looks like Michael."  
She raised her eyebrow, "Who?"  
I forgot that I had 'conviently' not mentioned him.  
"Michael?" she asked after I didn't answer.  
"Um..."  
"Old flame?" she guessed.  
I squished up my face. "Kind of...well, more of a crush. I had always liked him, but I never really did anything about it."  
She popped a big bubble with her gum. "Why not?"  
"B-Because I just don't do those types of things..." I explained, picking a thread from my comforter.  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Mia.. Why not? Tell me the story," she said with her notebook in her hand.  
I grabbed it away. "If I even tell you anything about him, I don't want it in the book. This part of my life is over, _probably_."  
She nodded, "Am I going to be getting some good stuff? Start from the beginning."  
I told her the whole story, and I mean the _WHOLE_ story.  
"So my fair princess is not a virgin?" she asked with mock shock.  
"Please, I'm trusting you, Lucie. Do not tell anyone else, okay?"  
She stuck out her pinky, "I pinky swear not to tell anyone what you just told me."  
I smiled and linked my pinky with hers.  
"I just don't get why you rushed away from him though," she said grabbing the piece of popcorn off her lap.  
_Gee, not like I hadn't thought of this at all over the past two years._ "It's hard to explain."  
"It's me, not a 'real' writer," Lucie teased. "Haven't you read that I slept with the Prince of Cabonia? Or with some musician in America? Come on, I'm not a prude. I won't judge."  
"I-I know," I said staring up at my suddenly very interesting ceiling. "It's just...I didn't even sleep after we..."  
"Shagged."  
I laughed, "I prefer to say _made love_."  
"To each her own," she said.  
"Okay, so, after we made love I couldn't sleep. I was...the happiest person at that moment. I felt so...."  
"Safe?" she guessed.  
I nodded. "And loved...and just about everything positive I could imagine feeling."  
"That's a _good_ thing, sweetie."  
"I know...but I mean I saw him, sleeping so peacefully. And for a very brief moment I thought it would work out. That since we had been together that it had to mean that...that everything would be perfect. That I could forget I was a princess and he could forget that he was..."  
I stopped myself before I said 'a boyfriend'.  
"A what?" she asked.  
"That he was someone's boyfriend," I said softly.  
"Mia! Geez, I am shocked that you would bed a non-single man. Congratulations," she said laughing.  
"It's not like I _planned_ on sleeping with him. It just kind of..._happened._ He kissed me when he dropped me off. I didn't want him to leave...to let the evening end. I wanted him to stay with me. It was like, four years almost of questions were answered in that one night."  
"So, why did you brush him off the next morning?"  
Aw, the million dollar question. "I, um, was scared."  
"Of what? Did he have a big penis or something? Those can be scary."  
I laughed. She had a fascination with a man's size. "I'm not going to- "  
"Mia, I need _ALL_ the details in order to offer a professional opinion on you."  
"I don't _want_ an opinion on me," I replied.  
"You know what I mean."  
"I didn't really look," I lied.  
"Yeah right. Okay, I understand spilling all this is a big deal...I won't push it. Why were you scared though?"  
"Of what it really meant. That he wasn't going to want me. Or that he'd think I was a slut for sleeping with him."  
"Sweetie, from what you are telling me, I think he knew you better than you think.Secondly, he slept with you too. It takes two...or at least in your situation it's only two. He didn't have to sleep with you. He could have held back and gone back to his girlfriends that night. Have you thought about contacting him?"  
I laughed, "No."  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh _come on_! What's holding you back? It's not like you still have feelings for him, right? What's the worst that could happen?" she asked, tossing her cell phone at me.  
She had a point. "Fine. Fine...I will just call up and...and...I'll see what he's been doing since he graduated, right?" I said sarcastically.  
"_Right_," she said simply. 


	16. Chalet Festival

Author's Note: The bottom part of the chapter is the preview of the third part. She is with Michael in the third part remember so don't get confused. That story is in the same format of AML (alternating POV's) Enjoy and review!

* * *

I put the phone on. I put my index finger above the numbers. I stopped.  
"What?"  
"I have _no_ idea where he lives."  
"Call his sister then."  
Oh, duh. Of course. I dialed her number slowly. Hoping that if I waited long enough maybe she'd be in a class or something.  
"Hello?" she said in her normal rude, Lilly voice. She must have seen the caller ID and noticed that it was a blocked number. She hated it when people had private numbers. She thought it was uppity and rude.  
"Geez Lil, relax. What's the rudeness?"  
"Mia?" she asked, her voice lightening.  
"No, it's your other life long best friend."  
"Shut up already. What's up? Did someone die? Is it Grandmere? Because that would be so cool, you would get to choose who you marry and-""  
I laughed. "What, I can't just call up my best friend?"  
"Mia, I know you _hate_ calculating the time difference. You only call over here when necessary. What's up?"  
I looked at Lucie who had wide eyes. "Come on," she hissed. "Ask already!"  
  
"Who was that?" Lilly demanded.  
"I'm cheating on you with another friend. I'm sorry."  
"Don't like the sarcasm," she snapped.  
"So, what's up?"  
"Mia, can we get to where you are trying to get to already? I have to get to my internship."  
"Okay."  
"What is it Mia? Come _on_, don't have all afternoon."  
I cleared my throat. "Can I have Michael's number?" I said quickly.  
Dead air.  
"Lilly?"  
"Are you joking?"  
"Um...no?"  
She burst out laughing. "This is perfect. Just _perfect_!"  
"Lil, the number?"  
"You don't even get how great this is! I mean, your timing is PERFECT!"  
"Lil, you have your internship..."  
"I don't care! You are finally getting some ovaries and calling my brother?"  
I laughed, "Lilly, the language?"  
"Oh Mia chill out."  
"C-Chill out?" What was California teaching her? Her vocabulary was going downhill.  
"H-Hold on...Tony...be quiet. It's Mia....yes, _THAT_ Mia..." she was talking to someone named Tony now. I rolled my eyes at Lucie who was laughing at me now.  
"Lilly, come on...."  
Laughter on the other end of the phone.  
"LILLY!" I screamed. Geez, for someone who sounded so damn excited about me calling her brother....  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh...um, just...it's a new guy I've been seeing, but no one knows about him yet. So don't say anything."  
"I definitely won't if you don't give me that number." Besides, who would I talk to about that? No one knows her that I talk to.   
  
She laughed, "Tony, shut up! Hey, what's Michael's new number? Yeah, she wants to call him!"  
This does NOT sound like the Lilly I grew up with.  
"Okay, it's 667-008-3498."  
"Okay," I said, scribbling it down in Lucie's notebook. "Got it. What is this Tony thing?"  
"Mia, I gotta go. Let me know how it goes, okay? Later."  
Before I could say anything else she had hung up. "New boyfriend," I said pressing the off button.  
"So? Call..." Lucie said softly.  
"I have to think about what I am going to say," I said, sitting up perfectly on my bed. "I have to find my center," I explained.  
"Cut the yoga shit. Call him already. How cute would that be? Michael and Mia. Sounds adorable. Call. _Now_. Or I will and I will tell him that you are _desperately_ in love with him and that you have never stopped loving him. Oh, and that five minutes of love making drove you wild and will forever be in your memories..."  
I started dialing.  
  
"Hello?" his voice asked. My voice disappeared. "Hello? Who is this?"  
I heard a voice in the background. "Who is that?"  
"I don't know. They aren't answering. Hello?"  
"Hello," I said with a British accent.  
"Who is this? What do you want?" he said roughly. I bet he wanted to get back to the person he was with. You know, his nymphomaniac girlfriend, Vicky.  
"This is...." I started. I looked at Lucie, "Lucielle Priestess."  
He laughed. "Yeah, _right_."  
"N-No, really it is."  
"Then why do you have a British accent? Aren't you from....uh, Genovia?"  
I nodded. Lucie was trying not to laugh. "Y-Yes, I am. But it is rather _en vogue_ this season to have a British accent," I said rolling my eyes. I hoped this wouldn't be long. I can't mimmick an accent very long.

"I see. I didn't get that memo. Well, have a good-"  
"I am writing a book," I interrupted quickly.  
"Uhm, that's nice..."  
"About Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo." _Shoot, I hoped he wouldn't notice the Thermopolis in there. No Genovians used Thermopolis with my title._ I cringed until he replied_.  
_ Silence on the other end.  
"Sir?" I asked.  
"Yes...I am here. I get why you are calling now."  
"May I ask about the relationship you had with the princess?"  
I could picture him biting his lip, "We didn't have one. We were friends. Not even really. She is _my little sisters_ best friend."  
"No? I have read reports-"  
"I-I took her to her prom. That's it. I swear."  
I don't know what I expected him to say. I mean, if he was just going to blurt out to a complete stranger about what happened between us, then I'd hate him. He'd be a liar. He wouldn't be Michael. He'd suck.   
"I got a report of something happening after the prom?"  
Silence again.  
"Sir?"  
"N-Nothing happened," he stammered.  
"When was the last time you talked to her?" I continued. I liked hearing that he was nervous at the topic of me.  
"We talk all the time."

LIAR!!  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. Constantly. We are great friends and remain friends."  
"So you could tell me about the bracelet that she wears every day?" I asked, looking at my Tiffany's bracelet that Joshua had given me last year.  
Silence again.  
"Sir, I am a very busy woman and do not need some FORMER boyfriend pulling my chai-"  
"It's a Tiffany's bracelet," he replied. Okay, is he stalking me? "And we never dated."  
"I see. As I said, I am a very busy woman with many important people to talk to. I must go."  
I hung up quickly. I stared at Lucie.  
"What was that about?" she asked between laughter.  
"I just froze. I had no idea what to say to him...as _me_ that is."  
"Great, now he thinks I'm just a freaky bitch."  
"He doesn't let first impressions stick," I promised. "At least he didn't when I knew him. There was a woman there."  
"Call back."  
"No."  
"Yes, or I will."  
"Be my guest."  
She looked at the notebook and then dialed the number. "Hello? Who is that woman you are with?" she demanded before he could answer. "Oh, I am just Miss Priestess's assistant. I am going to need a release signed by you. Uh huh, well you are rather rude. Back at ya asshole." She hung up. "He's a nice guy, at least he sounds like he is."  
"Okay, what was the point of that?"  
"I wanted to hear his voice. So I can imagine what he sounds like when you talk about him."  
"This is the first time I told you about it."  
"But you don't seriously think that I am going to let this go, do you?"

* * *

A knock came to my door two weeks later. I was expecting Lucie to be arriving to document how I celebrated Genovia's version of Thanksgiving (we call it Chalet Festival, but it's only one day. It's named after the first king, the greatest of grandfathers possible). "Come in!" I screamed. I was running around in my bra, searching for my polka dotted blouse. "Luce, did you steal my new polka-"I started and then ran into the person who entered my room. "_You_ aren't Lucie."  
"I know. Hello to you too, stranger."  
I realized I was only wearing a bra in front of Joshua. "Oh...I uh..." I stammered, searching for something to cover up in. "I'm looking for my blouse. I-I think I, uh..."  
"I'll wait in your main room," he mumbled, turning red.  
I frantically looked through my closet and put on a solid pink blouse. Then a white jacket with pink trim. I looked in the mirror quickly then went out to my main room.  
"Joshua, when did you get here?" I asked. I pretended that other situation had never happened.  
He stood up and avoided my eyes. "This afternoon. I told you I would see you in two months..."  
"Yeah...yeah, right."  
He hugged me awkwardly. "I tried calling."  
"Oh, I know, I know. It's just been...."  
"Crazy," he finished for me. "I know."  
I caught his eye, "I'm sorry if those pictures embarrassed you...or if it screwed up your love life."  
I don't know why. But at that very moment I was hoping he'd say that none of that would matter. That he was happy people thought we were together. That he only wanted me.  
Okay. I'll admit it. I had a crush on him. A big one. A Michael sized one.  
"Are you kidding me?" he said with a laugh, plopping down on the couch.  
"Beg your pardon?"  
"Okay Miss Proper. I'm saying that since those pictures came out I've become quite the big man on campus. All the girls have been coming up to me. And a few guys..."  
I forced a laugh. "Guys?"  
"You know, trying to get me to set them up with you."  
"I'm so glad the pictures have made you _popular_," I snapped.  
He rolled his eyes, "Act mad all you want. I know the truth."  
"The truth?"  
"Yes. That you missed me. You are acting mad at me because of all the emotion of seeing me again," he said assuredly. "You are repressing."   
"Oh please. Being in England sure has inflated your ego." God, repressing was a word that was thrown at me so many times in the Moscovitz home.   
I fixed my hair in my full length mirror. He came up behind me, "What's with the suit?" he asked.  
I looked at his reflection, "I have to change my image."  
  
He looked confused. "What image?"  
"Those pictures..." I started. I stared at his hands as my rested on my waist.  
"Those pictures?" he said, prompting me to continue.  
"Right," I said with a smile, "Well, they incited outrage here at the palace." Our eyes found each other in the mirror.  
"Outrage? What's the big deal?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
Shivers through my body. "Yeah," I whispered lowering my gaze. "I um, have to start behaving myself in public and stuff."  
"I remember having this conversation last year, darling girl."  
I smiled at my familiar nick name, "I know. But I am really going to change now."  
He looked at me like he didn't believe me.  
"No, really. I am making a real effort. I donated all my jeans," I said walking toward my mirror. "Look, no more jeans," I said opening my closet.  
He walked into my closet with an opened mouth. "No overalls? No ripped jeans? Is my girl growing up?"  
"You got it," I said matter a factly. "Just some cute skirts and sweater sets..."  
"Guys dig skirts," he said, turning toward me. "The more skin the better."  
I rolled my eyes. We had seriously had this conversation last year. "Now I have to shave more often."  
He poked my belly, "Oh please, you are in Europe now."  
"That is so out of date. Girls shave now."  
He looked down at his clothes. "Am I underdressed?"  
I smiled, "Come on. I'm sure my dad would have something you could wear. Actually...wait here. He'll be mad if you went into his room. Hold on."  
  
I came back with a sports coat that Dad normally wears during tea. It was a khaki colored. I grabbed a light blue shirt for him to wear as well. "This might be a little big-"I started. I burst out laughing when I saw what he was doing in front of my mirror. "Flexing your muscles?" I teased.  
He jumped when he heard my voice. "Uh, sorry..."  
"No apology needed," I said laughing. Honestly, I didn't mind seeing the shirtless man in my room. Come to think of it, no other man had been shirtless in there, not even Dad. It wasn't proper for a man to be shirtless in the princesses bedroom. "Clothe yourself."  
  
Let me explain _Chalet Fest_ival.

See, they tell the populace that the land that is now Genovia was given to a female descendent for her loyalty to the Spanish crown.

The _real_ reason I know, but I don't know why they don't tell the populace. The real story is really sordid . My greatest grandfather, King Chalet, was the _father_ of one of the princes of Spain. One would then think he was king of Spain, right? Well, one would be wrong then. See, he had been a _politician_ in Spain. The King and Queen of Spain _chose him_ to father their children because the king, well, he was unable to have children (when I was younger I was told he was really ugly and my grandfather was asked to father the children because he was attractive). As a reward, Spain gave my grandfather some land. Through the years he developed it into what is modern day Genovia.  
I told Joshua that story, and told him I would have him beheaded if he ever told anyone the real story. "So basically, we are celebrating this Chalet guy getting lucky? I hope in about five hundred years or so that there is a country celebrating me getting lucky."  
I giggled, but saw Grandmere's glare and shut up. "Don't make me laugh. It isn't proper."  
He looked at Grandmere. "Very well."

* * *

He stayed in the palace that night, only because _Dad_ said it was okay. Grandmere thought that it would look like we were setting up a love nest. "Mother, honestly. He will be in a different wing. Relax," Dad said. I'm really glad he got some balls (okay, ball, he did have one removed after all), and stood up to her. Go Dad!  
I got ready for bed really late, and planned on watching some of _Princess Bride_ before I went to bed. A knock came to my door, "Yeah?" I asked.  
"Hi," Joshua said. He was wearing a guest robe and...from what I saw, only boxers underneath.  
"Hey," I replied, pulling my comforter up to my chest. "Can I help you?"  
"I...uh..." he stammered, coming closer to my bed. He sat on the edge. "I wanted to apologize...."  
"For what?" I asked, surprised.  
"For making you have to act like this."  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, if I hadn't left here, you would never have come to see me before I left. And if I hadn't kissed you...or touched you at all those pictures would never have been taken. Then your-"  
"Don't worry about it," I said letting the comforter down. "It's okay. I should be acting more mature anyways. And I needed to get more 'grown up' clothes."  
He took my hand. "If you have to act like that, then I will too. But around one another, can we still be goofballs?"  
"You don't have to do all this...you aren't the princess."  
"But I feel partially responsible for your current status. I'll support you. We can act all serious in front of everyone else, and kooky around one another."  
I hugged him, "So someone else can act all serious with me! Wa hooo!"  
He laughed, "Going along with this new side of us, I will retire to my own bed chamber!" he said dramatically.  
I giggled, "Good night, darling boy."  
He stopped at my door and turned back at me, "Good night darling girl."

* * *

The next day we went for a long horseback ride. I was now pretty good with my horse, Daisy. She was really gentle, perfect for a beginner. "What is that over there?" Joshua asked, pointing to an area of the property that I wasn't familiar with.  
"I dunno...let's go look."  
We rode over to the area. There was a small lake and a bench. I jumped off of Daisy, and he off of his horse (I didn't know the name of it). "In loving memory of Iggy..." I said softly reading the inscription on the bench. "I have no idea who that is."  
He looked around, "It's gorgeous around here. Come on," he said taking my hand. He reached into his knapsack and pulled out his book of poems. "This is the perfect spot."  
There were times we were very serious. But this wasn't one of them. He had a book of Shel Silversteins's poetry, _A Light in the Attic_. I had introduced the book to him on his last birthday. "The man is pure genius," he said as the sun set.  
"He is American," I said standing up. I reached out my hand to help him off the ground. He just stared up at me. "What?" I asked, squinting.  
"I was just thinking back to right after you cut your hair a few years ago. How horrified you were."  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm allowed to be somewhat vain."  
"I told you that it'd end up being okay. Don't you remember all the girls who rushed out to get a similar cut afterwards?"  
I laughed at the fact that I had started a fad. "It looked like Twiggy's back in the sixties."  
"It was a tad bit better than that," he said taking my hand. "But it ended up quite beautiful," he said putting his fingers through it.  
  
I looked over his shoulder, "Grandmere is over there," I whispered. "Let's get out of here before she sees us."  
  
PREVIEW of Part THREE:  
  
MIA:  
"Hey Mia," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and saw my ex-boyfriend, Robert.

"Oh, hey there. How are you doing?" I asked politely. We were at the opening of the opera house in Genovia.

"I'm just great. The season is kind of winding down now so I have some more free time...to you know, see old friends."

I nodded, "That's great," I said taking a glass of wine from a waiter. "I'm going to be leaving soon to see my boyfriend in New York. His tour is almost finished so we can have some alone time."

"But why? Your father's wedding is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course. But we'll be returning to Genovia for the wedding festivities so I'm sure-"

"Your father has invited me to the wedding, you know."

I smiled weakly, "He mentioned it briefly. I'm sure you'll adore Michael as much as I do."

"He's your first boyfriend since..."

"Since Joshua?" I offered. "Yes. Michael and Joshua met last summer and they got along very well."

"Aren't you curious...you know, what else is out there?" I gave him a look, "Like what, _you_?" I teased.

"No, what about Brock or...well, you know me?"

I couldn't help my laugh from escaping, "Robert, please tell me you are joking with me! I mean, no offense, but _we_," I said patting his shoulder in a friendly way, "Don't go well with one another. Not even as friends. Sorry." "How would you know? You just go from serious relationship to serious relationship. How about a fling?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

How little he knew me. "Robert," I started with a sweet smile, "If you do not remove that filthy hand from my arm, I'll have to kill you. And trust me, I can make it look like an accident," I said walking away.


	17. Christmas Present

Author's Note:

**Aphi72**- She isn't going to really be talking to Michael very much. If you read **_AML_** then you would remember that they hadn't spoken very much in the years before they got together. They caught up with one another when he showed up in Genovia.

**Fizzie-Lizzie-** Love Lucie while you can insert evil laugh right here She has a few things up her sleeve

**Robtaymattlouned-** No. I told you this was a loooong story. We have at least one more Christmas. She gets with him her Junior year remember? She's only a sophomore. Plus the story basically goes right up until before the other story picks up.

* * *

I escorted him to the airport the next afternoon. "Time for school," I teased. "How are you enjoying law school?"  
He rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure if I want it anymore, but don't let my mum hear that. Jonas is a doctor now with doctors without borders. Now she wants a lawyer in the family."  
I nodded. "I know what it's like, Joshua. _Unlike you_, however, I cannot simply decide not do it. You have that choice," I said softly, tugging on his tie.  
He tapped my nose, "Breathe...just breathe," he said just as softly. "And you do have a choice. You are your own person. If you woke up one day and decided you didn't want to be a princess anymore you could. Just give me a call and I'll wisk you away. We'll tour around the world and _then_ face reality."

I smiled._Yeah_ _right._ Like Grandmere and Dad would ever let me do something like that.  
We were both wearing glasses and hats to cover our identities. I was wearing, what he dubbed, my Jackie O glasses. Papparazzi were always looking to see us together. Looking for another sign that we were together. He kissed my forehead.  
"Have a safe trip," I said softly, wishing I got more than just a brotherly kiss on the forehead.  
"Will do. Study for your finals, got it?"  
I nodded, "Of course. Go, you'll miss the flight."  
He squeezed my hand, "Right. We don't want that, do we?"  
I winked, "Behave over there. Keep your end of the deal."  
"You got it, darling girl."  
  
"Your posture has improved so much since you came here," Grandmere commented at my Holiday Ball dress fitting. "And your shoulders are rather seemly. All the time you have been spending outdoors has made your skin just the right shade of brown."  
I smiled. For the past three months I had been behaving myself perfectly. Like the girl she wanted me to be. "Thank you, Grandmere."  
"I have selected an escort for you to bring to the ball."  
"Oh?" I asked. I wanted to scream and yell and tell her I could handle these things on my own, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do.  
"A young noble man from England," she said with a wink.  
I squinted.  
"Do not squint, Amelia. You'll get wrinkles."  
"Sorry," I quickly apologized.  
"I decided to invite Joshua," she started. I knew better than to say something then. "Because I know how you are around strangers."  
"Beg pardon?" I asked. The seamstress poked me in the stomach with a pin.  
"You get all flustered and worry about what you can talk about. I know you can at least carry a conversation with this Joshua."  
Gee, no I could not. "Very well," then I said simply, holding my excitement inside.  
"I am going to leave the room and allow you to release your excitement."  
I giggled as she left. "I'm going to the ball with _Joshua Bloom_," I said excitedly to the seamstress.  
She looked up at me like I was crazy. Then I realized she only spoke French. I was too excited to speak French. Grandmere was _actually _condoning a visit with Joshua.

* * *

Two weeks later I was done with finals (and passed my killer Philosophy exam!), and was staring into my vanity. Joshua was going to wait downstairs for me. He was staying in a hotel in the center of the city. He had only arrived that afternoon while I was at my hair appointment.  
"Javier! This zit will _NOT_ allow anything to cover it up!"  
My wonderful assistant, who is talented in just so many ways, came and did his magic to my face. "Javier, have I told you how much I love you?" I said with a grin.  
"This gentleman will be _sure_ to fall for you."  
I tried not to smile. "Who says I want him to?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Every person who works within this palace," he replied. "Who can't see that you are crazy for him?"  
My eyes opened wide, "Um, I wasn't aware....oh crap, do you think _he _knows?"  
He laughed at my words, "Princess, don't worry. I am sure things will turn out for the best."  
I sighed. _Great._ I was probably making a fool of myself in front of him. I had to start acting cool in front of him.  
I went down the main staircase and saw Joshua talking to the Prime Minister. He looked...smart. He could talk to those kinds of people. I definitely could not. Yet another reason to love him.  
"....I'm in room four thirty two!" he said, finishing a joke.  
I tapped him on the shoulder, "I _highly_ doubt that joke is appropriate in this forum," I said with a serious face.  
He turned and looked worried for only a moment.  
"Your highness," the Prime minister said, genuflecting.  
I nodded and smiled, "Prime Minister," I said with a curtsy. "Joshua."  
He winked as the Prime Minister left. "Princess," he said, bowing. "It is the greatest of honors."  
I giggled. "Come on Joshua-"  
"Mia!" Lucie called over, waving her arm in the air.  
I looked over from where her voice came. Normally I would wave right back, but I had to behave. I took Joshua's hand and pulled him over to her. "Hello Lucille," I greeted.  
She looked at Joshua. "Oh, hi there handsome," she said with a wink.  
_Stop flirting with him!-_ I screamed with my eyes.  
"Hey gorgeous," he said kissing her cheek. "Who, may I ask, is escorting you?"  
Okay, here is a good time to mention that I still have no idea if they had ever been together. Everytime I asked one of them they dodged the question by saying, 'Does it matter?'.  
"Flying solo," she replied.  
"Last I read you were dating some American singer-"  
"I'm over that, Rivers is a drama queen," she said hastily. "I started working on the early part of the book though. I have a _lot _done actually."  
"Which stage are you at now?" I asked, linking my arm with Joshua's possessively. _So much for me acting cool in front of him. He MUST know I am crazy for him now, right?  
_ "I just started the chapter where you learned of your royal status. Some girl named Lana heard about me writing this and contacted me. She said you were old high school friends?"  
I burst out laughing. I quickly covered my mouth with both hands. "Weinberger?"  
"That was her maiden name."  
"Who is she married to?" I asked. We were a little young still to be married off already. "Josh Richter?" I guessed.  
"No, Samuels. She said you were friends? I knew I was seeing you tonight so I thought I'd clear it by you before I talked to her."  
I shook my head, "Can't say I know her," I said with a wink.  
"That's just fine," she replied. "Oh, hottie alert over there, at five o'clock."  
I looked casually at 'five o'clock'. "That's Rene, my _questionable_ cousin."  
"Hot," she replied. "I always saw him...never knew who he was though."  
"We don't like advertising that he is related to us."  
She winked at me, "Have you talked to Michael lately?"  
I made a polite face when I really wanted to squish it up in Lilly's patented pug face. "No."  
"Why would she call Michael?" Joshua asked, pulling his hand away from my waist.  
"Because she's _in love_ with him, of course."  
He looked at me with a smile, "Oh yeah? Then why are her eyes the size of baseballs?"  
Lucie smirked, "That is a wonderful query, Joshua. Why don't you ask her?"  
They stared at me. I grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter, "What?" I asked innocently, hoping they would simply drop the topic.  
"Michael?" Joshua asked, tapping his finger on his chin. "Michael Mosovitch?"  
"Moscovitz," I corrected automatically.  
He laughed, "Mia, Mia, Mia! You still are..."  
"No. Lucie has been_ severely_ misinformed. She heard that I ONCE was in love with him. I am not anymore though. I don't think I really ever was." I hate lying. Maybe I would be a politican though because he believed me.   
I could swear a smile crept on Joshua's face, but he looked away too quickly. "Lucille, care for a dance?"  
Okay, don't ask your date or _anything._ He was definitely NOT acting proper. I stayed off to the side of the room while they enjoyed themselves on the dance floor.

Joshua probably liked Lucie. Who wouldn't? She was gorgeous. Long wavy strawberry blonde hair. Big brown eyes. Perfect cheek bones. Big smile. Big...uh, big teeth. Damn I wish I had _teeth_ like those.  
He came back to me much later, "Hey there Princess," he whispered, coming up from behind me.  
I glared at him. It was much easier to pretend not to like him when he was being kind of a jerk. When I had spent the evening watching him and Lucie flirting. Watching her throw back her head in laughter. "Hello, Joshua."  
"What's that for?" he asked.  
Is he socially retarded when it comes to me? I mean, hello, I'm the princess of this country and he left me all alone. He was invited so he could keep me company, not Lucie.  
"Princess, may I have this dance?" a man asked, coming up to me.  
I put on my '_I am only smiling because I have to'_ smile. "Certainly, sir," I said with a curtsy. "Joshua, you can go back with Lucie now."  
He looked confused and hurt. As I started dancing with the man I saw that Joshua had a bottle of my favourite wine in his hands. I looked away quickly before he could notice I had seen it. Serves him right. Now he and Lucie can go get smashed and then he could sleep with her. Just like he did with Kate.  
Okay, so I'm _still_ bitter about what I had seen that night. Who wouldn't be though? Seeing the guy that you had ALMOST kissed only days before having sex in the ever so cliché woods would make a person bitter. Especially if you were still liking the guy.  
I only saw Joshua later as I made my way to the residential part of the palace. "Hey there stranger," he mumbled. He was sitting on a bench next to the stairs.  
"Hello Joshua. I was looking for you inside."  
"Yeah, right," he garbled. I saw an empty wine bottle next to him.  
"Where's Lucie?"  
"Rene," he replied.  
I glanced toward the garden and saw Lucie using her womanly wiles to fool Rene. I rolled my eyes. "Are you drunk?"  
"No...yes...a little, is that bad?"  
I took pity on him right then as he tried to stumble off the bench. "_No...yes...a little_," I replied with a smile. "Come on, you can stay the night," I said putting his arm around my neck.  
I decided to ignore the fact that he was probably drunk because Lucie was now blowing him off in favour of a man of higher status.  
"Thanks Mia. I know this isn't being r-r-r" he tried to say before he tossed into a potted plant. I looked up at the ceiling. Why was I in this position? Does God really hate me or something?  
Lars came by with a woman and winked at me, "Need some help?"  
I nodded, thankful for such a dutiful body guard. "Put I him in the guest room of my wing, please."  
"Certainly, princess."  
Lars lifted Joshua over his shoulder. I was left with Lars's date. "Hello, I'm sorry we haven't met. My name is Mia."  
"Y-You're the Princess of Genovia..." the woman stammered. "I wanted to meet you, but Lars didn't want to mix..."  
"That's just Lars being Lars. What was your name?" I asked as we started up the stairs.  
"Terribly sorry. Roberta LaChance. I'm from the northern regions."  
I tried not to laugh. She did have a slight French accent that was common in the northern part of our country. "So how did you meet my Lars?" I asked as we reached Lars's bedroom.  
"You were doing a speech last September in my village. Lars had to use the bathroom and I offered to let him cut in line."  
"This has been going on since last _September_?" I demanded.  
She nodded nervously.  
"That little rat never told me about this...he knows everything that goes on in my life but he won't ever share with me."  
"He is rather private," she agreed softly.  
I realized that I was talking quickly and not being princessy. I didn't know this girl. What if she was a tabloid spy using Lars as a way to get to me? And he knew so that was why he wasn't allowing her to meet me? "I must go to sleep now. Good night," I said briskly. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in the palace."

* * *

Joshua stayed for Christmas He was terribly embarrassed about the ball, so we never discussed it. "I have your present upstairs," he said softly after I exchanged presents with my father and grandmother. I looked at him oddly.  
"Why is it _upstairs_?" I asked.  
I know he was holding back a crack at that last statement. He was probably thinking _I can't exactly make love to you in front of your dad and grandmother_. OR something equally as sarcastic. He looked over at my family who was more interested in their new prizes to bother with what we were talking about.  
"It's sort of private," he said, not looking at my eyes.  
I placed the book my father gave me on the floor. "Okay. Let's go," I said standing up. I put my hand out for him to take. "Come on."  
He smiled and let me help him up. We walked up the stairs in silence. It was comfortable though. I never felt like those silences needed to be filled.  
We went to his bedroom. I plopped down on his bed. "So? Come on with it."  
"Mia, we're really good friends, right?"  
I nodded, trying to figure out where he would hide a private gift.  
"And we're really close, right?" he asked, pacing.

Did he forget where he put it?  
"Of course," I replied simply. I didn't need a big monologue before a present. But whatever. It was Joshua. He liked to talk.  
He stopped pacing and kneeled in front of me.  
"What?" I asked with wide eyes. He was being so damn dramatic.  
"The other night I...I wanted to...um, tell you-"


	18. New Year's

"Princess?" Lars said, coming into the room.  
"Yes?"  
"You have some guests."  
"What? Who?"  
Lars smiled, but didn't have to say anything.  
  
Rocky ran into the room, "Mimi!" he exclaimed, jumping on top of me, knocking me flat onto the bed.  
I started laughing, "Rock Rock!" I said squeezing me arms around him. "What are you doing here?"  
My mother and step father appeared in the doorway. They were staring at Joshua, who was still in his kneeling position in front of me. They then glanced at one another. Probably thought he was proposing to me or something foolish like that. I could only dream of him doing that.... "Hi Mia," Mom said with a wide grin. "_Joshua."_  
Joshua stood up and forced a smile, "Miss Thermopolis, Mr. Gianni," he said with a nod.  
"Are we interrupting something?" Mr. G asked.  
"Joshua," I said softly, "Was _this_ the present? You were surprising me with my family?"  
He looked at my mom and stepfather, "Yes, that was it."  
I jumped off the bed and gave him the biggest hug possible. "I absolutely adore you, you know that?"  
I kissed his cheek, which was absolutely crimson now. "You are very welcome, Princess. I think...um, I should pack my things so that your parents can stay in here. I'll go back to my hotel."  
"Mia, Merry Christmas!" Mom said excitedly as Joshua was in the dresser, getting his socks to toss in his carry on.  
"I can't believe he did this," I said with the surprise still in my mind. This was the sweetest thing a guy could do for his friend. He knew how much I had missed my mom and little brother (okay, and Mr. G).  
She looked at him from across the room. "Right. It was a shock to us as well. Why don't you walk him downstairs?"  
I nodded and got off the couch that I'd been sitting on with my mother. "Ready?"  
He nodded, biting his lip. "I can see myself out."  
"Don't be a silly fool," I replied. "Come on, it's the _least_ I could do. I mean my Christmas gift to you didn't include flying a family of four overseas."  
"Fine," he said hastily. "Let's go."  
  
We walked out to the side entrance of the palace, where a car was waiting for him (I don't ask how these people know when we need cars. Maybe they are always just there waiting). "So..." I said with wide eyes. "Will you be back for New Years?"  
He shook his head. "No..." he said carefully. He took my hand and rubbed my left ring finger, "Why don't you come to England?"  
What else would I be doing? I had to pre-tape a New Years greeting for the populace, but that was being made three days before New Years Eve. "That'd be lovely," I said softly, staring at our hands.  
"Hey, you guys are under mistletoe!" I hadn't realized Rocky had followed us.  
We started laughing, "Okay Rock Rock, go back upstairs now."  
"I don't know how to get back there," he replied. "You have to kiss. Mommy and Daddy always do."  
_Lord did I know they kissed_. I had witnessed it one too many times during high school. "Rock, we don't have to...."I said, avoiding Joshua's gaze. Did little brothers HAVE to embarrass their sisters? I mean, I know that Lilly took extreme pleasure in torturing Michael at any opportunity but that was in her nature as a human being, nevermind a little sister.  
"_Yes_ you do. It's bad luck if you don't. "  
I looked at Joshua with a goofy grin, "Just to shut him up?"  
He nodded and placed his hands lightly on my waist. I leaned up to him and he leaned down to my level. I started to experience those ever so familiar butterflies in my belly. I expected his lips to brush past my own ever so lightly, but no. He let it develop into a real life kiss. I held back my hands from going through his thick hair. But he didn't hold back his hands from finding my waist tighter and pulling me closer. He was surly taking this silly kiss seriously. Or maybe he saw it as more. Please dear God, please let him believe this is more. I want it to be more. He should too.

My mind turned to wasteless matter for a minute and a half that he kissed me.  
"Princess?" Lars asked, coming out of no where.  
I pulled back, "Hi Lars."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but the weather is turning ghastly and the driver would like to take Mr. Bloom back to the hotel. Also, so he can get back to his family," he said, red faced. He was not used to catching me making out with boys. Especially Joshua.   
Joshua winked at me and grabbed his small bag in one hand. I just stood there in complete shock. What the hell did this mean?  
  
Apparently nothing. While I spent the week with my family I saw pictures of him and Lucie in London in the _National._  
_"Genovian socialite **Lucille Priestess** has been seen around the town with the son of **Lord Jonas Bloom** and law student **Joshua Bloom.** They were seen leaving the **Boom Room** in the early hours of Tuesday morning. Witnesses say that they were seen acting rather cozy in the VIP area of the club. More to follow...."  
_ _ "**Lord and Lady Bloom** are hosting a New Year's Eve gala at their country estate. Invited guests include_ Lucille Priestess, Nicole DuPress, Michael Holden, Tad Henson and Princess Amelia Renaldo of Genovia. _Rumor has it that they are hoping their youngest son, _Joshua _will find true love amongst the very young guest list. This is very likely considering he has been seen with Miss Priestess leaving hotels. He allegedly carried on an affair with Genovia's princess this past summer. Stay tuned to hear about the party..."  
_  
Great, they still thought we had an affair when we hadn't even kissed yet. And _now_ that we have they are saying he's with Lucie. Great. I should have told her that I liked Joshua. She would have laid off of him. But no, I'm a stubborn old goat. Now I'd have to watch as they made out in front of me. This wasn't like him, but who knows what he's like in England.  
I was thinking about that as I walked into the airport in England after I got off of my private jet. Lars was next to me, chewing on his nicotine gum loudly. "Did you call for a limo?" I asked.  
"Yes, Princess. And we will be staying-"  
"Princess Amelia! How are you feeling?"  
"How long will you be staying?"  
"Are you going to be staying with the royal family?"  
Lars put his arm around me protectively. We rushed out of the airport as quickly as possible.  
  
The limousine drove past the hotel that I had thought I was staying in. "Lars?" I asked.  
"Yes, Princess?"  
"We just past the Royal Cont-"  
"We are not staying there," he replied, staring out the window.  
"Oh..." I said softly, returning my gaze to the street. Maybe too many terrorists knew I was going to stay there. Because everyone knows there are so many plots to kill the princess of a VERY small country.   
We pulled up in front of a small shop, a familiar one. "What are we doing here?" I asked nervously.  
"Joshua asked if it would be okay if you stayed in his flat. Reports of your staying in the hotel had gotten too much media attention. No one would think to look here."  
I had to admit, I was slightly excited. I hadn't even spoken to Joshua since Christmas night, when we had kissed. I was nervous about what he would have to say about that kiss. And even _more_ interested in seeing what he'd been doing with Lucie here in London.  
Lars and I walked up to the apartment and entered with a key Lars had. I saw a note on the kitchen table,  
_ "Darling Girl, I'm staying at my mum and dad's while you are in. Can't wait to see you at the party! – Joshua"_

Hmmm, no 'Love Joshua'. Great. Now he probably thought that it was a bad idea to kiss and since it was my little brother's idea he blamed me. Thanks Rocky.   
I looked around the apartment. He had cleaned it since the last time I'd been here, but I would have hoped he would have. It'd been almost three years? Is that even possible? He had sub let it while he was in Genovia for a year.  
I inspected the cabinets. He had stocked up on my favorite snacks, M&M's, pop corn and potato chips. My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Mia, where are you?" Brock asked.  
"England."  
"Great, me too!"  
"What? Are you joking me? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, picking at the edge of the counter.  
"Lord and Lady Bloom have invited nearly every single rich person under the age of twenty five to this little party they are having. My dad thought it might look good if I went and made some connections. Shall we meet up?"  
I nodded, once again forgetting that he can't see me nodding. "Right. Sure. Did you want to meet at the party or..."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Joshua's."  
Silence. "Oh, so you are going with-"  
"No...I think he's with my friend Lucie now."  
"Okay, very well then," he said, brightening. "Where is his flat?"  
I gave him the address and told him he would have to find it on his own because I had no clue. He laughed and said that was typical of me. "I'll see you tonight then?" I asked, popping an M&M in my mouth.  
"You know it, pretty lady. Bye bye for now."  
"Ta ta."  
  
My make up technician decided that I would go minimal that night. No need to over do anything. She did my hair as well when the stylist couldn't come because of a family obligation. I am sure Grandmere would be taking care of her.  
"You look smashing, love," the woman said. Her name was Lacey.  
"Thanks Lace," I said pouting into the mirror. "I'm not sure about this lip stick though..."  
"Trust me, it'll look great with the lighting they are using tonight. I took the liberty to go out there yesterday to talk to their party planner. He gave me a heads up so I could properly plan your make up."  
I giggled, "Thanks, I guess. I don't think anyone has ever gone that out of the way-"  
"Princess, Brock is here," Lars said coming into the room.  
"Oh, let him in," I said standing up. Lacey straightened out my dress and winked.  
I really loved the dress I was wearing. It was kind of fairy like, very light material. Tight up top to make it seem like I had cleavage, and loose on the bottom to make the appearance that I didn't have my hips. And it was this weird shimmery purpleish pink color. I fell in love with it the second I saw it.  
"Wow," Brock said with a wide grin. "You look..."  
"What?" I asked with smile equally as wide. It was nice to have a guy look at you like that, with complete admiration. He reminded me of how....how Michael looked at me the night of my prom.  
"You are showing your legs," he said with a laugh. "With formal events you usually don't."  
I rolled my eyes, "Gotta show Lady Bloom that I have nicer legs than she does. She may have been a Rockette back in New York, but I still have nicer gams than she does."  
He laughed and put his arm out for me to take. "Shall we?"  
  
We took a long drive before we started on our way to the party. What is the rush? As long as we were there before midnight it didn't matter. And Joshua didn't seem keen on seeing me so I didn't care.  
We grabbed some dinner as well before we arrived, "These parties never have the good food. Always little hor d'ouvers but nothing real," he explained.  
We started our way to the party at nine o'clock and my cell phone rang, "Yes?" I asked, not recognizing the number.   
Brock started playing with the partition buttons (you know the little thing that separates the passengers from the driver). "Hello?" I said into the phone when no one answered.  
"I-I just wanted to wish you a happy new year," the voice said. It was male.  
"Who is this?" I said giggling at Brock's actions.  
"You don't recognize my voice?" he asked softly.  
I shook my head. I really needed to stop that. "No," I replied. "Should I?"  
"You have only known me since you were six years old."


	19. What Alcohol Can Make You Do

It struck me suddenly. Michael. Why was he calling me? After all this time...."M-Michael?" I asked, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Brock looked at me when I said Michael. He knew that story quite well.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sound disappointed."  
  
"N-No, just surprised...."  
  
"I'm sure you have a party or something to go to so I'll just- I wanted to tell you- "  
  
"Yes, I do," I said quickly.  
  
"Oh, then nevermind," he said softly.  
  
"Okay, thanks for calling. Happy New Year."  
  
"Lilly gave me your number," he said suddenly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Lilly, I figured you were wondering why I was calling out of the blue."  
  
"Yes, hold on a sec...." I said trying to cover up the mouth piece, "Brock what the hell do I do?"  
  
He shrugged. "Tell him you have a hot date?"  
  
I returned to the phone, but he was already gone. I stared at Brock. He was the only one NOT to blow me off. "He hung up," I explained, holding back tears.  
  
But why was I holding back tears? I mean, he's in New York, probably drunk or something and that was why he was calling me. But then again it's only three in the afternoon there so he couldn't be drunk. He doesn't seem like the type to get drunk this early. Why did he have to call and confuse things for me? I mean, I had my focus on ONE unattainable boy and then POOF! Michael, the ultimate unattainable boy comes into the picture. Wait, he's not really IN the picture because he's in New York and not in England. Not even in this hemisphere! For crying out loud at least Joshua has been to Genovia, Michael has never come to visit me or anything. If he had really wanted to talk to me he could have shown up there and surprised me or something like Joshua does a lot.  
  
Brock put his arm around me, "It's okay Mia. You are almost over him anyways. You are a young woman now. Not a silly little American Girl. You are a Genovian Princess. Forget him."  
  
I nodded. I would do just that.  
  
We walked into the party, me on his arm. "Do you see anyone we actually talk to?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope...hey, there's Lucie."  
  
I looked at her, and then to her right where Joshua was standing. He had his hand on the small of her back. I tried not to stare, but she caught me. She ran up to me. "Mia! Oh my God! I heard you might come!" she said kissing both my cheeks.  
  
"Yes, and here I am," I said politely. Although Joshua had left me alone in his apartment I still thought he'd be by my side at his party. I guess I'm just being greedy and trying to keep him to myself. And duh! Of course I would be here. My best friend in the entire world (um, other than Lilly of course) invited me to his party. Who wouldn't go to that? Joshua came up behind her, "Mia!" he said pulling me into a tight hug. But he didn't offer any positive hints toward how he was feeling about our last meeting. "How was your flight? Is my flat all right for you?"  
  
I ignored his questions. "The house is amazing."  
  
He nodded, smile fading when he saw I was with Brock.  
  
Brock smiled and put his hand on my hip, "I know. It is a lot like my place in Switzerland. I can't wait for you to see it Mia."  
  
Joshua grabbed a drink from a waiter and gulped it down in one single sip. "I'm sure this is a bit bigger though."  
  
Brock accepted a drink from a waitress and took a small sip, "No, not really. We actually have a sauna in the back as well."  
  
"So do we."  
  
"And a mountain for skiing in the near distance."  
  
I felt like I was the net for a game of ping pong. Lucie was the referee, her eyes going from one man to the other.  
  
"We have a nine hole golf course."  
  
"Okay guys, before we take out the rulers to measure your dicks to see who has the longer one, I'm gonna say we should all go on our own?" Lucie said looking at me. I bet she just wanted Joshua to her stupid self.  
  
I grabbed Brock's hand and pulled him away from her. She stole on guy from me already and she was NOT going to steal Brock. Not that he'd be stolen because he wasn't mine, and I didn't want him to be mine. Really, I didn't. Maybe if I appeared to be interested in him she'd go after him and leave Joshua open for- wait, what the hell am I talking about? They are human beings. NOT pawns in my sick game. Then again, men normally did that to women. Eh who the hell cares?  
  
Brock got me a drink, "I think you are going to need the hard stuff," he said with a laugh.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, sipping. "It's bitter."  
  
"I know. So are you," he said with a smile. "Forget about him too."  
  
"Who?" I asked. "I'm not thinking about Michael anymore." I need to stop lying to the people who love me. Really, I do. The only time I haven't thought of Michael since he called was the few minutes Joshua was standing in front of me. I remembered that Michael's birthday was this week. Maybe I could fly out to New York and surprise him, and Lilly of course. Maybe he and that slut- sorry, girl Vicky have broken up. I could see what could have been. I could sweep him off his feet. He'd give up his new job and his apartment and- "Joshua. If he hasn't fallen for you yet then he doesn't deserve you," he interrupted with a roll of his eyes.  
  
I looked over at Joshua who was holding Lucie close and was whispering into her stupid perfect ear. "Who says I want him to fall for me?"  
  
"No one," he admitted, "But your eyes do."  
  
I looked at him and bit my upper lip. "No."  
  
"Yes. If you could you would be killing her right now with those eyes. What have you actually done about this?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your fascination with him? With your, shall I say, amorous feelings toward him."  
  
"Big words," I teased.  
  
"Dodger."  
  
"Dodger? Is there a baseball player here?" I asked, looking around for a Los Angeles Dodger.  
  
"You are dodging the question. Answer me."  
  
I took a big sip of the drink he'd given me, finishing it off. My eyes watered at the bitterness. "Nothing."  
  
"Flirting?"  
  
"You have seen me with him."  
  
"Then yes. And that hasn't made him admit how he felt?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
He took my empty glass and placed it on a passing by tray. He pulled me close and started dancing with me. "What the hell are you doing?" I said with a giggle.  
  
"Trying to make him jealous," he replied simply.  
  
I looked over and noticed that he was now dancing with Lucie, and she had a confused look on her face. He was probably just trying to out do Brock. To show that he is just as manly as him. I never have understood their unspoken hatred for one another.  
  
"That's a little infantile, isn't it?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, "So what? It's working, isn't it?" he asked with a smile. I glanced over and saw Lucie whispering into Joshua's ear, he looked over and tossed me a worried expression. Then he looked at Lucie and smiled. They walked away into a private room.  
  
"Oh forget it. He's gone now," I said pushing him away. "I don't think it'd work anyways. He is a very sensible person you know."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
I stared at him, "No. You are a silly person. Can I have another drink?" I asked, adding the last part after I realized what Joshua and Lucie were probably doing when they were in a private room.  
  
"You sure?" he asked. "I don't want a drunken Princess on my hands."  
  
"I do though," I replied, taking his drink.  
  
"FIVE...FOUR....THREE...TWO...ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The entire party said in unison. I looked at all the couples and the non-couples kissing one another. Happy for another new year. I stared into my newest glass of champagne.  
  
Brock had been across the room, trying to make his way back to me before the clock struck midnight. I was all alone on new years. In a room full of people.  
  
"Happy New Year," a voice said into my ear. I turned and saw Joshua. He was holding two glasses of champagne and the bottle. One must be for Lucie.  
  
"Back at ya," I said, uninterested.  
  
He licked his lips, "I-There is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Lucie?" I guessed. "I don't care. I couldn't care less who you slept with, honestly. But I did thik you had more class than to have sex with her in a room with all of us within ten feet-"  
  
"Huh? No, nothing to do with Lucie-"  
  
Brock came back and I kissed him, "Happy new year honey," I said with a big grin.  
  
He looked surprised, but realized that Joshua had been behind me. "Sorry I wasn't here at midnight babe. Here's another glass of champagne."  
  
I looked at Joshua. "What? If it isn't Lucie, then what?" I spat out. I could tell I was drunk at the time, but didn't really have control over my actions or what I was saying.  
  
"I'm too late..." Joshua mumbled. "I-I'm sorry...." He said as he backed away. He tripped over the rug and the glasses went flying. No one else noticed because they were still celebrating the three minute old year. He left the bottle on a table and stumbled across the room. I wanted to run after him and ask what he meant but I didn't . He had faithfully ignored me today so too bad on him. I walked over to the table where he left the champagne bottle and realized it was the kind he and I shared. We only drank it together. "I think it's time I take you home..." Brock said a little while later.  
  
"No........" I said with a laugh. "It's so much fun here. Look, I think I see a Backstreet Boy!"  
  
He pushed my hand down. "No Mia. They broke up like, seven years ago."  
  
"But isn't he like, Nick Carter?" I asked. "And look at his little date. So cuuuuute. I think I know her..."  
  
He rolled his eyes. " You probably have. She's the new face of Tommy Hilfeiger. I'll be right back."  
  
I sat down on a couch and drank my final glass of champagne. I knew it wasn't right to drown my sorrows in alcohol, but I didn't care at that moment. I looked across the room at Lucie and Joshua hugging. He had his head on her shoulder. She looked at me with sad eyes. I shrugged. He was her problem I guess. I refuse to feel bad for the hussy who stole my...um, well my...um, my friend.  
  
I looked at my cell phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" Lilly's voice asked.  
  
I walked into a bathroom where I could have some privacy.  
  
"Happy New Year!" I screamed louder than I planned. That hurt my head.  
  
"Hey Mia!" she greeted once she realized who it was. "Oh wow, it already is 2007 there. Happy New year!"  
  
I giggled.  
  
"So? See anyone interesting tonight?" she asked.  
  
I had completely forgotten about talking to Michael. "No, not really. Nick Carter was here with his girlfriend but Brock wouldn't let me talk to him."  
  
When I mentioned Nick Catrter she sighed heavily. "You don't want to, or to that slutty girl. Anyways," she said, "No one else?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Mia, I can't tell what your answer is when you are making facial expressions."  
  
I giggled, "Oh yeah. I forgot. No one really. Just the regulars. I'm at Joshua's parent's country estate."  
  
"You aren't in Genovia? Shit...No phone calls?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forget though," I said. "I know I was happy....I just really can't remember who it was," I giggled.  
  
"Are you smashed?" she asked, realizing through my giggles.  
  
"Nooooo," I lied.  
  
"I probably could fit a Cadillac in your nostrils right now."  
  
I laughed really loudly.  
  
"I can't stand it. How are you drunk? You never drink."  
  
"It's a new year, Lil. Lot's of fun things are gonna happen this year. I just know it. I'm going to have a great year."  
  
"I'm sure you will. Calm down though. Breathe. Go get Joshua to bring you back to your hotel-"  
  
"I'm staying with him," I interrupted.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Totally. In his bed even!" I lied. Well, not really lying exactly. I was in his room. In his bed.  
  
"Oh...I get it then."  
  
"Get what?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, never mind. I want you to go find Joshua and ask him to bring you back to his place."  
  
I opened the bathroom door and Brock dancing with some random girl. He wouldn't be my knight and shining armor. I looked around the room and saw Joshua at the bar. I walked over, with Lilly still on the phone. "I found him!" I hissed into the phone.  
  
"Give him the phone," she demanded.  
  
"Here, it's for you!" I said laughing.  
  
He looked at me oddly and took my cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hi there Lilly girl...okay. No prob-"he started. "I gotta go...Mia looks ill. Thank you...yes, certainly."  
  
He ushered me out of the room and into a secluded part of the yard. He didn't want anyone to see me lose my cookies. He sat me on a bench. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm not going to vomit," I said. "I just needed some fresh air."  
  
He smiled, "He got you trashed huh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Brock. Got. You. Trashed."  
  
I laughed, "He's a funny boy, isn't he?"  
  
"Hilarious."  
  
"He makes me happy."  
  
He looked down at the ground. "That's good to hear. Who is that he was dancing with in there?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it's some girl he makes happy. Where's Lucie? She should be making you-"  
  
"She had another party to attend," he replied, now staring up at the clear night sky. "She is a socialite after all. It is her job. HOw else would she pay the bills? I mean, that is if she actually has bills to pay. I d-"  
  
"What are you looking at?" I interrupted, looking up as well. I loved when he rambled. It was adorable. Picture Mark Ruffalo in 13 Going on 30. Now slap some blonde hair on him and you'd get Joshua at that moment. Joshua, like me, rambles when he gets nervous. I didn't really understand what he was so nervous about. Then I remembered how I snapped at him earlier and felt immediate guilt. Why do my moments of assertiveness show up at the least opportune times...that is, when the guy I like wants to say something to me? From now on (hey, maybe this is a New Year's Resolution!) I will let people say what they want to say without cutting them off. Even if I don't think I want to hear what they are going to say.  
  
"I like being in the country, ya know...no lights to interfere with the natural beauty of the sky. Reminds me of Guyana, remember?"  
  
I giggled, "My make up lady told me she was putting light make up on me so it didn't interfere with my natural beauty."  
  
He rubbed my back. "You do look...."he started.  
  
"Huh? I look? At what?"  
  
"Beautiful," he said softly.  
  
Our eyes locked for a second and I started laughing. "You too," I said kissing his cheek.  
  
He started breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked. "Do you have asthma or something? You know, I never knew you to have asthma, with all your sports an-"  
  
"Yeah...yeah. Did you want to go back to the city? I think I want to go back to the city."  
  
"But I thought you were staying here?"  
  
He shook his head. "Someone should be watching over you tonight. I think it would be best if I-"  
  
"Lars," I replied, not realizing what he was saying to me. That he wanted to be the one to watch over me. To protect me.  
  
He looked at the ground. Embarrassed. "Right, I forget about him sometimes."  
  
"But I should go," I said holding onto his wrist that had a watch on it. "But thank your mum and dad for a great party."  
  
We stood up and allowed our faces to get close. Why the hell not? I leaned in and kissed him just as hard as he had kissed me back on Christmas. One week before. It felt really good. His hands fell lightly onto my hips again as if that was where they belonged all the while. Somehow we ended up on a lawn chair in a full make out session. He must have been drunk, but who the hell cared? If anything was said then people would understand that we were both just drunk and found one another out here. He wasn't tentative with his hands as Michael had been. For crying out loud, Michael was nervous to even look at my breasts and Joshua went straight for them. He must be more experienced, but at the moment I really don't care. It felt nice. We were in private so who the hell cared? But it wasn't an indecent make out session. It was almost like we had been dating and found a secret place to be alone to fool around. Somehow his shirt became untucked and my hand was brushing by his stomach. I heard him moan and realized that he was on top of me. And I could tell that he didn't JUST want to make out, or at least his body was saying that. But he was too honorable to actually do anything about it. So I jumped up and straightened out my dress. "Happy New Year," I said with a wink. I didn't offer an explanation to him. I left him just as confused and worried as he had left me. AUthor's NOte: Think back in AML to a conversation that Michael and Mia had and you'll understand why he called. I know of one person who figured it out and they were kind of mad. Also, to the readers of Jesse's Girl: You are gonna hafta wait a little while for chapter three. I lost the entire story. It was my fault because I was a moron. And I know, bad timing with the cliffie at chapter two. But I can promise that it will be better this time around. When I originally wrote it I was rushing through it and didn't allow for any comedy or angst. Hopefully it'll be better this time...um, yeah, that's about it now. Enjoy! 


	20. New Man

When I arrived in Genovia the next day (I left early so I wouldn't have to see him) I was surprised to see Sophie waiting for me in my bedroom. "What in the world are you doing here?" I asked, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm doing my semester abroad here, silly."  
  
"I know, but I thought that was in a few weeks?"  
  
"Well, I was on break and thought why not? I could either spend that time working in a supermarket serving thankless customers, or spend it with you. I think I made the right choice."  
  
"Uh, duh! Of course you did. How were your holidays?"  
  
"You are sooo turning European."  
  
I laughed. "Well, okay, how were the days that were holy?" I teased.  
  
"Christmas and New Years?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Remember Kip?"  
  
"Kelp?"  
  
"Of course you wouldn't You were too busy in the woods with Joshua."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Wasn't he one of the volunteers?"  
  
"Yes. We've gone the past two summers down there. Oh, Rachel says hi by the way."  
  
I loved how she told two stories at once.  
  
"So? Kip?"  
  
"Oh, right. Kip. He and I have been together since last summer."  
  
"I've talked to you since then. Why haven't you said anything?" I asked, looking at the messages on my desk.  
  
"Because it was in the infantile stages. But..."  
  
"But?" I asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"So I guess it's still in the infantile stages?" I asked after the shock wore off.  
  
She laughed. "I know...I know...well, we are getting married. In May."  
  
"But you are still in school!" I reminded her.  
  
"I know. But next year is my last year. He is going to take care of the baby while I finish up. Then we're going to move to where he grew up."  
  
"Which is where exactly?" I asked.  
  
"California."  
  
"You are going to be sooo far from me then...."  
  
"San Francisco," she said simply. "It's going to be great. Plus, you can always visit us there."  
  
"I can't wait to meet Kip."  
  
"Oh I can't wait for you to either. He'll be visiting in a few weeks."  
  
"Great. We'll have to have an engagement party for you."  
  
"And invite who?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Please, don't make it into a big deal."  
  
I nodded. How had I become just like Grandmere? "Sorry, Grandmere moment."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"When is the baby due?"  
  
"July nineteenth," she replied. "I'm kind of nervous."  
  
"So you are two months pregnant?" I guessed.  
  
"Yup. It'll seem shorter...the pregnancy, since I'm out here in the nice weather."  
  
"I can't wait," I said excitedly. Then I realized that Grandmere would not like the idea that I was having my pregnant friend staying here with me.  
  
Woot, my math skills amaze me, hold your applause please.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't start showing until I have to be in the dorms," she said hastily. "I know your grandmere would flip."  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that..." I lied. "I'm just thinking about a million things at once. And I'm shocked that you are getting married and having a baby. I mean, this is the girl who told me she had fallen in love with Joshua Bloom at first sight."  
  
She looked at me sceptically, "And I'm looking at the girl who had _him_ fall at first sight."  
  
I laughed and turned my back to her, "I don't know about that."  
  
"I do. I was talking to him yesterday."  
  
My head shot back to her, "Oh?"  
  
"Yes. What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing," I lied.  
  
"Right. Hey, I really would like to get some pizza with peanut butter, want in?"  
  
I laughed, "Food cravings already?"  
  
"No, I always have liked pizza with peanut butter. Just now people will think it's normal."  
  
I laughed, "You know Tawny is coming, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we planned it like this."  
  
"Sneaky devils," I teased. "Allow me to change into something else before we go for our meal."  
  
She looked at me oddly but said fine.  
  
That night I had her settle into the room once used my Joshua. "Will you be all right here?"  
  
"No way. This is just not good enough for me. I _demand_ a suite as large as yours," she joked.  
  
"Good night Sophie."  
  
"Good night Mia."  
  
I returned to my room to a ringing cell phone. "Hello?" I asked, not looking at the caller ID.  
  
"Mia, glad I caught you," Joshua's voice sang.  
  
Too late to hang up. "Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
He laughed softly, "I hear Sophie is in town?"  
  
'Yes. In your room...I mean, the room that you stayed in over Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, that's great. So...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About the other night..."  
  
"What about it?" I asked, playing dumb. Hopefully he would think that I had just done what I had done out of my drunken stupor.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Joshua?"  
  
"I-I um...kissed Lucie."  
  
Okay, was NOT expecting that. But I was at the same time. "Oh?" was all I could manage.  
  
"Yeah. She came back after you left."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that okay? I mean, I know she's writing your-"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be okay?" I snapped. "It's not like you're my _boyfriend_, or ever would be. Why should I care? You are just my _friend_. Not even that _close_ of one at that."  
  
I hadn't meant to say all that.  
  
"Oh. I-I just thought..."  
  
"What? That I was holding on those stupid feelings I had for you what, three almost four years ago? Geez, you are always thinking we '_could have'_."  
  
"Feelings?" he asked.  
  
"Oh you knew I liked you back on that mission. But I got over it. I am over it. I was hardly ever even _under_ it."  
  
Silence. I could tell this was not where he had planned this conversation going.  
  
"Mia-"  
  
"I gotta go. I'll talk to you some other time. Have fun with Lucie."  
  
I spent a lot of time with Sophie. Shopping, eating junk food that I am not supposed to eat, and gossiping. "There's this one band that Kip has gotten me hooked to," she said one after noon at a music store. We were killing time before we were picking up Tawny at the airport.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Ferris Bueller."  
  
"That's a movie, sweetie," I said picking up a movie soundtrack.  
  
"No...this band from New York. Totally underground. You should listen sometime."  
  
"No thanks. You know me, I like pop."  
  
"The lead singer is soo hot. You really should-"  
  
"Sophie, I do not listen to music based on the hotness factor of the lead singer. Except Rooney. I only heard of _them_ because of Robert Schwartman slash Cage slash Carmine. He is a beautiful specimen of a man. I totally should have gone after him. I did say he was my celebrity crush when I did an interview. I mean, I'm a princess and he goes and marries some random girl from no where. Talk about frustration!"  
  
"You need to accept it and move on to a more attainable man-"  
  
"Besides, I'm sure we don't have the Ferris Bueller CD here."  
  
"Oh, they don't have a CD."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to hear them?"  
  
"Good point. Nevermind then. You'll have to wait until they become huge rock stars. Then I can say I told you so."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that is going to happen. Hey, we better get going. Her plane should be landing soon."  
  
The three of us stayed up late that night, acting much like I used to with Lilly and Tina and Shameeka. But no eggplants were harmed. "Truth or dare," Sophie asked.  
  
I tried to read her face about what she had planned. "Tr-Dare."  
  
"You are boring. I had a good truth. Lemme think here...." she tried to look thoughtful for a moment. "Call up that old guy."  
  
"What old guy? The one we saw at the airport?" I asked, referring to a much older man who confused me for his girlfriend.  
  
She laughed, "No. That guy you always were dreaming about when we were on that mission."  
  
I gulped. "No."  
  
"Yes," she said with a wide smile. "Call. Now."  
  
I did and I didn't want to hear his voice. "Fine," I said bravely. I picked up my phone. I dialed the number that I had stored months ago.  
  
"Yeah?" the voice said. "I told you no before...wait, who is this?"  
  
"Hi Michael Moscovitz."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
I laughed, "You've only known me since you were nine years old."  
  
"Oh."  
"Guess, come on Floppy."  
  
"Mia," he said simply.

I laughed. Maybe I could pretend I was drunk.  
  
"Is this you, Mia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey! W-What are you calling for?" he asked nervously. "Are you back here in the city? Did you want to meet-"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't want to meet?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not in the city. I just decided to ring you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How are things?"  
  
"Fine," he said simply. "You?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Great," I replied.  
  
"Happy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, you?"  
  
He hesitated, "Sure I am. But uh..I gotta go. My band is going to be doing a gig tonight. It was nice talking to you."  
  
He hung up. I hated that our conversations were so....strained. Then again, I had to remember how we had left things. "There you go. Dare completed."  
  
They smiled at me, "Good girl! Now you can finally grow up."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You have put him in the past. Shut the book and lock it. Now you can look forward and get some balls and talk to Joshua about getting together."  
  
I shook my head. "No...that's another shut book. That chapter of my life is over. He's dating Lucie Priestess."  
  
"No way! That hussy! You are soo much better than her!"  
  
"We were friends...." I said softly, "But I can't even think about accepting her phone calls. Knowing that she's with him..."  
  
Tawny took my hand, "We'll find you someone even better."

* * *

And so the search began. Tawny and I started going to clubs on Friday nights with girls from school. Sophie stayed in most of the time because she couldn't look at food or anything too much without wanting to throw up.  
  
"Hunk at four o'clock," Tawny said pointing with her eyes.  
  
I shook my head. Too much like Michael.  
  
"Let's just dance on our own, shall we?" I said taking her, and our friend Jennifer's hands.  
  
This went on for weeks before I met a guy that I could actually talk to. "Like a really bad National Geographic special," a voice said coming up behind me. I had been sitting at a table, drinking my cosmopolitan.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Mind if I take this seat? There's no others..."  
  
"No, go right ahead."  
  
"Name is Robert," he said sticking his hand out for me to shake.  
  
"Mia."  
  
"Nice to meet you. It's sick here, how the men line up the women."  
  
"Are you trying to pick me up?" I teased.  
  
He laughed, "That transparent?"  
  
I smiled, "You could just ask if I wanted to dance."  
  
He stood up and put his hand out, "Care for a dance?"  
  
I accepted.

* * *

I went out on a date with him the next night. I had him pick me up at Tawny's dorms though. No need to freak him out with an entire palace. Or with the fact that I am in fact a princess. I convinced Lars that he could simply meet us at the restaurant, and could sit a few tables away to keep an eye on us.  
  
"So, this accent," I said to him, "Where you from?"  
  
"The south. Near Italy."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And yourself? You don't sound Genovian."  
  
"Because I was raised in New York."  
  
"No way! I always wanted to go there. What's it like?" he asked.  
  
"The total opposite of Genovia. Loud, crazy...fun."  
  
"What, we aren't fun here?" he teased.  
  
"No, it is....just...it's a different kind of fun."  
  
"Why'd you decide to come here for school?"  
  
"Because it's somewhere no one had ever heard of," I lied, hiding my face behind the menu. I liked this place. It was a little hold in the wall type of place. A lot of the college kids went here. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm on the rugby national team for Italy."  
  
My eyes perked up, "Oh? You play rugby? My best friend in England does too."  
  
"Aren't you continental?" he teased. "Yeah. My dad is Italian so I qualified to play for them."  
  
"We are going to be getting one...so I hear."  
  
"That's cool. We'll wipe the floor with them. How'd you hear about it?"  
  
"Uhm, I read it somewhere..."  
  
"You know...you remind me of someone... I can't figure out who..."  
  
"Hey Mia," Brock called, walking into the shop with a pretty brunette on his arm.  
  
I nodded, "Hey Brock," I said with a smile. I hadn't seen him in weeks. He came over and gave me a hug.  
  
"What have you been up to pretty lady?"  
  
"I'm on a date....this is Robert Giovanni. He is a senior at the Academy."  
  
Brock raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Aren't we all high and mighty?" he teased. "Have a good night, Princess," he said with a wink.  
  
Hopefully Robert would see that as a cute nick name. But no. "Now I know! You are Princess Mia...I-I hadn't realized..."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "But you did. If you want to cut this date short it's fine."  
  
"N-No, it's fine. Really. Um, did you have another place in mind?" he asked nervously. Suddenly realizing why people were staring.  
  
"No, this is perfect. I hear the pizza is great."

* * *

Robert and I became boyfriend and girlfriend without us naming ourselves that. Magazines pictured us together and questioned how serious it was...  
  
_**Princess Amelia**, or **Mia,** has suddenly found a new man! And for once he is one of our own! **Robert Giovanni**, a senior at the Academy of Arts and Sciences, is the son of an olive grower and a housewife. He attended public schools through out childhood and plays for the Italian national rugby team. His father, **Mike Giovanni** is from Italy and therefore that qualifies him for the team.  
_  
_The young couple has been seen eating dinner together, and going out with friends. Is it serious? Well, she has been seen wearing a new ring on her finger...._  
  
As I read that last line I looked down at my middle finger where I was wearing a ring my grandmother had given me. How would they believe that a _college kid_ could afford to give this to me?  
  
We stayed together, against all odds, and he agreed to go to San Francisco with me to attend Sophie's wedding. "It'll be fun," I promised.  
  
"And it's in another month?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay....that'll be fun...."  
  
I held his hand, "Robert-"  
  
"I like being called Rob, you know that."  
  
"Sorry," I said quickly. All the other men of my life had preferred their real names. "Rob, you don't have to go. But I assure you, the press in the states are much nicer. They give a lot more privacy."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And besides, you always wanted to go over there."  
  
He nodded again, "I know...I'm just nervous. That's all."  
  
I smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "It'll be okay. And you will get to see me in a fancy schmancy dress-"  
  
"I never did see that before," he teased. "So, birthday next week. What does one get a princess?"  
  
I shrugged. "I have never bought myself a gift. I wouldn't know."  
  
He smiled and kissed me softly. I loved how he kissed. He was never too pushy, he was very gentle. He always had a way of making my knees melt into the ground. "That's a start," I whispered after he pulled away.  
  
He grinned, "I bet I could find a few more of those around."  
  
We started making out in his dorm room. He was always very careful though, never making me go further than I really wanted to. He waited until just now to try for second base. Yeah, and we've been dating since February. Most guys his age would have done that after one week.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked.  
  
"No," I whispered, "Go ahead."  
  
As he raised his hand up my back to undo my bra the door opened wide. "Giovanni, your dad is coming up right now. Get your shirt on," his roommate, Pierce said tossing the shirt at him.  
  
I stood up and straightened up my clothes. I sat at his desk and pretended to be reading one of his text books. I hadn't met his parents yet.  
  
"Robbie!" the man yelled.  
  
"Here Papa," Rob said poking his head out of the room. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Of course. I was in the city and thought I'd pop in. Go get a beer?"  
  
"There's someone I'd like you to meet," he said, pulling his dad in. "This is Mia."  
  
His father stood in shock. "I-I knew my Robbie was dating you...I just....it's an honor to meet you, your highness," he said genuflecting. I held back my laughter.  
  
I tried imagining what it'd be like if everyone knew who I was and did that. I would never finish anything. "You too, sir. Rob has told me a lot about you," I lied. He never talked about his family.  
  
"Yeah, right. This boy is-"  
  
"Dad. How about that beer?"  
  
"Did the princess want to come?"  
  
I took a look at Rob's terrified expression, "I would love to, but I have a meeting. Thank you for the invitation though, sir."  
  
He nodded and smiled, "I hope to see you a-again..miss..uh, your Highness."  
  
I smiled sweetly, "I'm sure we will. Bye Rob...bye Pierce."  
  
"See ya Mia." 


	21. I'll Be

I got back to the palace and Javier had an expression that could sour the best of moods. "What is it?" I asked.

"Lucie."

My face dropped. "What? What happened?"

"She's waiting in your office...er, desk."

"Doe she know I am here?" I asked, hoping that she'd leave eventually.

"She saw the car pulling up."

"Damn. Fine. I'll go up. Wish me luck."

"Luck!" he called up to me as I made my way to my room.

Hi," I said carefully as I entered my room. She was sitting at my desk as Javier promised. I hadn't spoken to her since New Year's Eve. I had blown off meetings and phone calls for months.

"Mia, geez, I thought you had died and no one informed me. Where've you been?"

"Busy. My friends from America have been here for the semester."

She nodded, "I'm at that part of your life, you know. I need more information. I've tried getting the information from Joshua but he won't talk about it."

I nodded. "How are things with him?" I asked.

"What? Why wouldn't you know?" she asked, writing something in her notebook.

I took off my hat and tossed it into my closet. "No. I haven't talked to him in months."

"Why not?" she asked, shocked.

"Well, he has a girlfriend...I have a boyfriend. He's in England, I'm here. We are both very busy people. As you grow up you grow apart," I explained. I made a mental note to call Lilly to see how things were. I _never_ wanted to grow apart from her.

"He has a girlfriend?" she asked. "_Who_?"

I stared at her, "You. He told me-"

"Uhm, no. I never have been with him. Is that why you've been blowing me off?"

"No," I lied. Geez, lying was becoming all too easy. Maybe I'd make a good politician yet. "He told me you guys kissed on New Years...that you had come back after I left."

"Yeah, I did come back."

"See..."

"To see if anything had happened with _you two_ I had told him that he had to make his move that night or I'd kill him. He told me he told you..."

"Told me what?" I snapped, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"N-Nevermind."

"Don't lie."

"That he liked you. He was supposed to seduce you. He was terrified that you were going to reject him. But I convinced him that you wouldn't. But then you were with Brock the entire night..."

I stopped mid-pony tail. "You told him what?"

"To admit that he liked you. He does...or did at least. But Brock-"

"He was with _you_ that entire night. Brock was keeping me company."

"Awfully _cozy_ company."

"Speaking of _cozy_," I snapped, grabbing the clippings of the two of them from the week before the party. "If you weren't together explain _that_."

She laughed hysterically. "Those were set up._ I_ called the reporters."

"Huh? You hate the paparazzi, and he hates them too....or I thought he did."

"No. We knew how you read all those things. We _wanted_ to incite jealousy. Well, I did. Thinking maybe you'd do something finally about him."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter anyways. I have _Rob_."

"Oh come on, like those feelings are _anything _like you have for Joshua?"

"Yes," I said too quickly. I actually had no idea about Rob, but I didn't want Joshua to show up and confuse things like Michael had a tendency to do.

"Yeah. Right. Mia, I am going to finish this book, and by then, if you haven't smartened up, I really will steal Joshua from you. He's too good to be true."

I glared at her.

"But it shouldn't matter, since you are with Rob, right?"

I looked at the scepter that Grandmere gave me when I was fourteen. Maybe I could throw it at her and therefore it would have a purpose. "Go ahead. See if I care," I lied.

"Fine, I will."

* * *

But he sent me flowers on my birthday with a card with a poem he wrote: (A/N: this is _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain...good tune)

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky _

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated_

_, I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_:I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be love suicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older _

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life _

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed _

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof _

_My love is alive and not dead _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead _

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said _

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be lovesuicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older _

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

I guess she hadn't gotten to him just yet. I mean, he used the _L_ word. But I couldn't call him. I had Rober-Rob. Plus, I'm still kind of embarrassed about New Year's Eve and how far I had let him go.

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't schedule the matches," Rob replied, tossing his clothes in trashbags. Nice way to pack up your belongings.

"But you _promised_ you would go to this wedding with me!"

"Mia, what do you _want_ from me?" Rob snapped. "I'm not gonna just go somewhere and follow you around whenever you want me to. Didn't you say your parents never got together really because your mom didn't want to follow your dad around?"

"B-But Rob," I whined. How DARE he have the balls to bring my parents into this!

"It's probably better that...that we end it," he said suddenly.

I looked up at him from the chair I was sitting in. "What?"

"Mia, I hate having my picture on magazine covers. Having people follow me just to get a fucking coffee. Asking boxers or briefs. McDonalds or Burger King. I don't even _eat_ fast food!"

I started on Mia, don't cry, please don't..." he said softly putting his arms around me.

"I thought you cared," I sobbed.

"I- I do...it's just hard to carry on something like this in such a public way....if it was a different situation I swear...I never wanted that kind of life...I _do_ love you."

He waits until we break up to tell me he loves me? Yeah like that makes a whole lot of fucking sense. "Yeah, sure you do. Good luck with that rugby thing," I snapped. With that I walked out.

* * *

I flew all alone to California. I had never been there before.But I wouldn't be there very long because I had some benefit back in Genovia the following evening.

"You look just _darling_," I said to a very pregnant Sophie. "The dress looks too cute on you," I promised with a smile.

"I just want the damn thing out of me already," she snapped. "And did you know that my fingers are about three or four sizes bigger than normal? I can't even get my wedding ring today. Not til I have this baby!"

I looked at Tawny. "I have a great nutrionalist you could use after the baby is born," I promised.

Ali walked in just then, "Hey girls!" she said in dramatic fashion. Very Ali of her.

We all hugged loosely so that we wouldn't be squishing the unborn baby. "Sophie, I am _loving_ these bridesmaid dresses," Ali said swirling around. I hadn't seen her at the rehearsal because I hadn't gone. I had to do a ribbon cutting at the new national archives in Genovia. You know, the normal thing a girl would do instead of hanging out with her friends.

"I know, they are all so _flattering_," I said, re adjusting my chest.

"Mia, stop obsessing over the breasts, would you? Tawny teased.

Before we walked up the aisle Sophie started hyperventaliting. "W-What if he changes his mind?" she asked.

"He won't," we all said together.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

Her sister handed her a brown bag to breath into. "Because he loves you. And you aren't giving him much reason to stay if we don't' start this up," she said to Sophie.

"Right...Right...I'm okay. We can start...girls," she said before Tawny could take a step out into the aisle.

"What?" Tawny said with a groan.

"I'm glad we stayed friends."

"We won't if you don't let me meet my groomsman up there," Tawny teased.

I met my groomsman half way up the aisle. I smiled at the people in the chairs (I can't say audience because then it sounds like a big production or something). I saw Joshua sitting on the brides side, twiddling his thumbs. He stared up at me, I looked away quickly. Damn did he look good. I suddenly felt like I did the first time I saw him. When he caught me staring at him.

The past three years disappeared. Suddenly I was the eighteen year old New Yorker trying to get over an old semi flame. He was the handsome face that made shivers go down my spine when I saw him.

Must focus on the ceremony. Must ignore Joshua.

* * *

I was put at a table with a lot of the missionary people. Including Joshua. I _know_ she did this on purpose. "Hey," he said softly, taking the seat next to me.

"Hi," I replied.

"Where's the man?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Lucie was telling me you had a boyfriend. Well, Lucie and some tabloids."

I stared at him. "He's off at a rugby match."

"Oh, cool. So those new reports of a break up _aren't_ true?"

"Would it make a difference if they were true?"

"Yes."

I wasn't expecting him to say that. "So, why didn't you tell me that you and Lucie weren't together?"

"When did I ever say we were?"

"You said you kissed her."

"Because I chickened out about-"

The DJ announced that the wedding party would be having their dances now.

"Excuse me," I snapped. I found my groomsman and took his hand.

* * *

I managed to switch seats with Tawny. She had a thing going with the other guy I was sitting next to. I couldn't help but notice that Joshua was glaring at me throughout the entire dinner.

He came up to me when the dancing really started, "Come on," he said putting his hand out. I didn't want to be rude, so I took it.

"Mia," he said, pulling me closely. "I think we _should _talk, don't you?"

"We are," I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"No. About why we haven't talked in almost six months"

"We've been busy," I lied.

"I haven't been. Not too busy to talk to _you_. You are one of the most important people in my life. Do you even have any idea about how many times I've called you? And how many times I've stayed in to _wait_ for you to call back?"

I shrugged, "_I_ have been busy then."

"Too busy for me?" he asked, hurt.

I looked at him in the eyes and said coldly, "Yes."

"That's not true," he said, pulling me even closer. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not a- wait, of what?" I asked, lost.

"Of what is _clearly_ right in front of us."

"Which is?" I asked.

"For such a smart girl you ask a lot of silly questions," he replied. "Come on," he said pulling me away from the rest of the wedding.

"No."

"Fine. Go sit down."

For once I listened to him and he didn't follow me. I was really relieved, but soon saw _why_ he didn't follow me.

* * *

He was up by the DJ who was holding a microphone. Sophie was staring at me as if I told him to go up there.

"This young man, Joshua, wants to sing a little song for...well, for someone. So here it goes."

He handed Joshua the microphone. I expected him to go into his long winded nervous blabberings but he didn't. Instead he went straight into,

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky _

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated_

_, I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_:I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be love suicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older _

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life _

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed _

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof _

_My love is alive and not dead _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead _

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said _

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll Be lovesuicide _

_I'll Be better when I'm older _

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

That was the saddest thing in my life. He had no voice and the little one had was shaking like crazy. I stood up half way and met him as he stepped away from the make shift stage. He put down the mike when he was done and we walked wordlessly toward the beach.

(Her reception was outside, on a beach)

"What was that?" I asked, the wind blowing my hair loose.

"You are afraid," he repeated, pacing.

"Of what?" I asked again.

He licked his lips and then looked at me. He pulled me against his body and kissed me hard. I hadn't felt that good in....well, since New Year's Eve. Not even _Robert'_s kisses were this good. His had been too gentle, never begging me for more.

I kissed back, wrapping my arms around him. Letting myself go. Letting him take me over. I loved how his hands never stayed in one place, they were always all over my back. On the small of my back they finally found what they were looking for. I don't know what that was, but it was something.

We pulled apart. I laughed, "What?" he asked, out of breath.

"You have my lipstick...all over," I said still giggling.

"You marking your territory?" he asked, still not letting me go. It was almost like he was afraid that I'd run off if he let me go.

"I don't know...."

"Because it is yours," he said softly, leaning his forehead against my own. "It always has been yours," he said, barely audible.

My face exploded into a smile. "Why haven't you ever said anything before?"

"Why haven't _you_ said anything?" he countered.

"I- I was afraid," I replied, admitting he was right. "Of everything. I have been hurt in the past...whether it was intentional or not...but I was worried that I had found the perfect person and that he'd reject me..."

He kissed me softly, "I never would. If _I_ am in fact the perfect man you are referring to..."

I nodded and kissed him back. "Of course you are...I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone like that."

Suddenly everything was so easy. We didn't need to go through all the motions and ask a billion questions like I would have asked when I was younger. Then again, I always chose the wrong times to ask questions. Maybe I should have asked Michael back –_ STOP! Stop thinking aboaut Michael. You finally have Joshua in your grasp. Your life is complete now Mia. You found your lifemate. Accept it and appreciate it._

"Hey, stop sucking face! Time for the bouquet toss!" Tawny yelled over to us.

I giggled and pulled him along. He groaned as I joined the other single women. I didn't mean to catch it, but I think she tossed it on purpose at me. I winked at Joshua.Life could really begin now.

* * *

Author's Note: This was the original ending but then I started thinking about how much better it would be to go straight til before he leaves for Africa. Plus, you'll get to see what 'youthful transgressions' he committed Heh...to be continued (um, also I'm buying myself time because I have YET to finish the third part because I'm a lazy ass...no not b/c I'm a lazy ass but because I've added a whole new part to the plot and I have to go fill in the holes...yeah that's it...)


	22. The Summer

We didn't spend the _entire_ night together. I danced with my friends a lot, and he let me be on my own, but when the stupidest songs came on he joined us. The DJ played "_It's Raining Men_" Joshua stole Sophie away from Kip. "You know I can't resist a pregnant woman," he teased. All the single guys danced around Sophie who wouldn't stop laughing. At the end, her new husband came up and kissed her. All the guys were being dramatic and made themselves to look heartbroken.

"That was great," I teased as he came back to the table, sweating.

"If you think _that_ was great, wait until tonight darling girl," he said with a wink.

_Oh good God_. He was really thinking we'd sleep together tonight. Which really wasn't a _bad_ idea because...well I dunno. I mean, the other boys I dated always wanted to have sex and I rejected them. But Joshua was different. I trusted him without question. From the first day I met him I trusted him. _And I wanted him_.

Did I really just say that? I mean that sounded so...romance novel-esque.

I sighed, "I never told you I was going back to Genovia?" I asked, surprised at my forgetfulness.

"Oh..." he said, clearly let down. "That's fine. Some other time then," he said kissing my cheek. "Wait here, okay?"

"No problem."

He walked over to the DJ and then came back to me, "May I have this dance?"

I stood up and walked to the dance floor with him. I could feel woman's eyes boring into my back. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a few times over. This reminded me of the time we went to that club with Brock. Brock had refused to dance and Joshua danced with me to make him jealous.

"This is for you," he whispered into my ear.

I waited for a cheesy pop song to come on, but it didn't. A KC and Jo-Jo song came on. All My Life.

_Ohhhhh, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Ummmmmmm, I'm so glad  
I will never find another lover  
sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover  
more precious than you, more precious than you  
Cause girl you are  
Close to me you like my mother, close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister, close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one, my everything  
And to you this song I sing  
All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God, that I, that I finally found you  
All my life, I prayed for someone like you_

_I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me to  
I promise to never fall in love  
With a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you  
You're everything I ever know  
When you smile my face always seems to glow  
You turned my life around,  
you picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
And all my life.........._

He sang along with the song, singing softly into my ear so only I would hear him. And for once, I felt completely at peace.

* * *

We spent the entire summer together at the palace. He had been hired to help start the national rugby team. He would be working long hours, but it didn't matter. That only made it possible for him to have a room in the palace. With no questions. A lot of people who worked for us stayed in the palace. Not many, of course, stayed in the same wing as the young princess though.

We decided it would be best not to tell anyone about our relationship. Sure, people thought it was strange that after so much time he was suddenly showing up, but that happened a lot.

That is, people made up and patched friendships up a lot.

I was lazy that summer, I guess that is what love does to you. You don't want to do anything other than see that person. But he was busy during the day. He had to interview coaches and get Genovia's future team accepted by the International Rugby Association.

I spent my days by the pool. I had bought a black bikini to show off my perfect tan that Grandmere had complimented me on. It wasn't for show though because Joshua was working, and no one else was around. It was for me. It felt nice to know that I was out of my gawky teenager stage and I actually looked like a real woman.

_"Hey there, gorgeous," a voice said behind me._

_It sounded familiar. I looked back and saw him standing there. Standing in his old Ramone's t-shirt. His fitted jeans. His combat boots. His floppy hair. _

_"M-Michael?" I stammered._

_He came up to me and sat on the lawn chair with me. "Yes."_

_"W-What are you doing here?"_

_He leaned in and kissed me. I slapped him. "What was that for?" he asked, kissing my neck._

_"I am over you," I explained. "Go away."_

_"No you aren't," He said softly._

_"Yes I am," I countered._

_"Then why am I still in your dreams?"

* * *

_

I shot up and saw Joshua walking toward me. He waved and started running to me. "Hey darling girl," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I stammered. "Bad dream."

"About what?" he asked. He was looking around to see if anyone was watching us. No one was. I always made sure I had privacy when by the pool.

"N-nothing." I lied. "Just a little shaky still."

"If I kissed you would you feel better?" he asked.

I smiled, "It'd be a start..."

I saw Dad coming toward us with a reporter. "Go away," I hissed to Joshua. "Sit on the ground."

"Hey Mia!" Dad called out, waving. "Joshua," he added, confused.

"Hey Dad!" I replied. Praying he would leave.

"Hi your Highness!" Josh called back

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Finished up that final interview early," Joshua replied. "Thought I'd work out a bit in here and I found Mia."

"I see. This here is Concepta DiBiase. She's interviewing me."

I nodded, "That's cool. I was just going to go into the water though. Enjoy your stay here in the palace," I said, walking toward the water's edge. I dipped my toes into the cool water and questioned if I _really_ wanted to go in.

But I had no choice. Joshua ran toward me and pulled me in with him. I came up from the water, gasping for air. "Joshua Alexander!" I screamed. I looked, Dad and the reporter were no where in sight.

"That's my name," he said pulling me toward him. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What was that for?"

"You looked too hot standing there...I had to cool you off..."

I smiled, "I could _never_ be cooled off by you," I said softly, meaning something totally different than what he meant.

"Is my little Mia using sexual innuendo?" he teased, "This feels right, doesn't it?"

"More right than anything," I said hugging him tightly.

"Think we could just freeze this time together and never have to grow old or anything?" he asked.

I pulled back a bit and leaned my forehead against his own, "But don't you want kids someday?"

"We could easily make that possible," he said with a smirk.

"You honestly think I am going to have sex with _you_ for the first time in my swimming pool, where I bring my guests, including my family?"  
He kissed the tip of my nose, "Mia, I'll make your first time perfect, I promise."

I laid back into the pool, my legs still wrapped around his waist, "It'll be with you so of course it'll be perfect," I lied. I couldn't look at him when I told him this blatant lie. He didn't need to know about Michael. He already felt like he was in competition with the man he has never met. That would be why we hardly ever spoke the name.

"And there is plenty of time for us to do that," he replied. "We have all the time in the world."

"But we will," I promised.

He nodded, "Yes darling."

We kissed lightly, fearing my dad reappearing. _Lord did I hate having to do this_.

Now, you might ask why we were doing this in secret. The answer is _quite_ clear. The public didn't want their princess to be dating someone _un-Genovian_. They wanted me to be with Rob still (and truthfully, he wanted to be with me again as well but I politely rejected him). And Grandmere didn't want me to marry too far out of the region. Also, Joshua was not Catholic.

This was pointed out one night in July at dinner. "Amelia, you haven't been dating lately," she pointed out.

I looked up from my salad and glanced at Joshua, who was sitting next to Grandmere (since he speaks French she enjoys speaking to him).

"So?"

"So I was thinking that you should maybe..." she started. My dad gave her a death look.

"What?" I demanded, getting annoyed.

"Maybe you should give that _Rob_ a call...he was very nice and sweet, and _Catholic_. A perfect match. He's been trying to contact yo-"

"Who cares if he is _Catholic_?" I snapped, "That is the perfect match for a princess? Geez, if that is true then that cuts out MOST of the world's population."

"See, I'm helping you," Grandmere said as William cut her meat.

I rolled my eyes, "Grandmere, I don't want your help. I do just fine on my own."

She looked at Joshua, "Do you know any Catholic boys that would be acceptable for Amelia? Preferably Genovian, but she's not getting any younger. An Englishman would do."

I am freaking _twenty two_ years old! Not really an old hag if you ask me.

He tried not to smile, "I know one fellow," he said softly. "He's very nice. I'll arrange a meeting. Maybe we could go to England next week. She could meet him then."

Grandmere put on her smug little smile, "See, even _Joshua_ understands. That would be wonderful. Maybe you could even meet up with Wills?"

"He's _Anglican_, "I reminded her with a smug smile. Joshua and Dad tried not to smile, but they couldn't help it. They were two guys. Watching two women fight. So what if it was only verbal?

"I know that," she snapped. "But he is a very nice looking young man."

" He's in his early thirties, Grandmere. I would hardly call that young. And what type of man is unmarried at that point?" I asked, winking at Dad.

"A stupid one," she said, getting my point. "Well, at least meet this young man Joshua knows."

"I shall try my best."


	23. Naughtiness

AUthor's NOte: There are some naughty parts in this chapter. So if you don't wanna hear about it then skip this part.

On a positive note, I finished the third part of this story. Only I know for sure how things will end for the Joshua/Mia/Michael triangle. Read this and respond. You may be shocked by some of Mia's actions in this chapter.

* * *

The next week we arrived in London and casually caught a cab to the friends' flat he was staying in. "Hey there Fitzy!" he greeted, hugging his friend heartily.

"Hey asshole!" his friend greeted him. "You go down to that bloody country for what, _five_ weeks and you forget all about us?"

"You remember Mia?"

"Oh yeah, the princess," he said shaking my hand. "Drink?"

"Water," I said softly. I was always shy around these people because they had known Joshua for such a long time.

"Is that _all _you ever have?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's English water though, it's all the rage," I joked back.

"We are crashing here for the week if that's all right," Joshua said dropping our bags on top of the couch.

"No problem. I'm actually about to go out and meet Whit. I'll see you later. Still have your key?"

"Yeah. Later man."

"Bye."

I suddenly had an ache in my stomach. It wasn't nerves of being alone with Joshua for the first time (as a couple at least). It was a longing. I missed Lilly all of a sudden. It must have been seeing how Joshua was able to just drop in here without questioning. I used to just sleep at the Moscovitz's for days on end with no questions. They treated me like a second daughter.

"You okay darling?" Joshua asked, peeking into the fridge.

"Yeah...just thinking about home."

"I know, big change from the palace, huh?"

I giggled, "I know I've lived there for almost four years now, but I was referring to New York."

"Oh. Well...home is where your heart is I suppose, that's the old saying right?" I could tell he was a bit hurt. New York was my past. He was afraid that I was thinking about my past and that I was missing it. He was worried that I was thinking about Michael. The silent competition he held was priceless. Michael didn't even know Joshua existed.

"Yup. You know it," I said wrapping my arms around him from behind. I wanted to make sure he knew that my mind was totally on him. "What do we got in there?"

"Baking soda," he replied. "Hmm, what to do? Shall we order in darling?"

I giggled. He called me darling like _most_ call me princess. "Sure."

"I hope my favorite place is still around. Fitz must have a menu around here..."

I settled myself on the man's couch. A woman had been around here, that was for sure. His posters of the Coors Twins were gone. No more Playboys on the coffee table. "Is he dating someone?"

"Yeah...some girl named Whitney. She's American, like you. Her mum lives here so she moved out for school when she graduated high school. He sounds really happy about this one."

"Great, that's just wonderful news," I said sincerely. He came into the living room with the cordless telephone and a menu.

"Chinese food?"

"Oh yeah. That is something I'm gonna need to get in Genovia when I become the dowager princess."

"Yeah that's true. I never saw one anywhere I went in there."

"Because we don't have any. Grandmere had an argument with someone and...well, it was messy. Egg rolls please."

"Mind if I get some meat?"

"It's Chinese food, you have to. I understand," I said flipping the television on.

He ordered the food and then we cuddled on the couch, watching some movie.

He kissed my forehead. "So this _guy_ I wanted you to meet," he started with a smirk.

"Oh right, where would he be? He sounds like a _real _catch," I teased, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Kiss me again and I'll let you know..."

* * *

We ended up making out on the couch when Fitzy walked in the flat. "Guys, food?" he asked with the delivery guy behind him. I jumped up and re-buttoned my blouse.

"Hey," Joshua said non-chalantly. "How much did we owe you?"

They exchanged money and I ran into the bathroom.

I heard Joshua and Fitzy in the kitchen. For a second they didn't talk. "What's the deal?" Fitzy asked.

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked, going through one of the bags.

"With Mia. With the Princess chick."

"They're the _same_ person?" Joshua asked in a mocking tone. "What about her? What are you talking about a deal?"

"I walk in and you two are making out? I mean, were you planning on making it past that stage...I could just leave-"

"No, it's fine."

"You with her or was this just a hook up?"

He didn't answer right away. "Look, we are trying to keep a low profile. We're together, okay? But you can't tell anyone, got it?"

I am guessing Fitzy nodded because nothing else was said. I came out of the bathroom. "Hey boys, keep your paws off my egg rolls," I said coming up behind Joshua. I wrapped my arms around him as he hand fed me my food.

"So, where is Whitney?" Joshua asked.

"She's at the hospital with her mum. She had surgery of some sort."

"And you are _here_?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm not doing any help there."

I nodded, "Well, I'll let you boys catch up. I'm gonna have a shower if that is all right."

"Just fine. Go right ahead."

That night Fitz went over Whitney's flat and allowed us to use his place. "Just when you are shagging make sure you are gentle with the bed. The headboard is loose already."

I giggled nervously. Were we going to be 'shagging'? Joshua didn't express any emotion when Fitz said this. He squeezed my hand. "We'll see you tomorrow morning for brunch?"

"Noon at Petro's," he replied.

"Bye bye now."

We stood at the door for a few more minutes and then looked at one another. "Did you want to watch that special about the best hotels in the world?" he asked, cutting the silence.

I nodded quickly. It wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with him...it was just this anticipation, ya know? "Look, that is where I want my honeymoon," I said pointing to the television screen.

"The _Ice Hotel_?" Joshua asked sceptically. "Is it really ice?"

"No," I said with a laugh, "A _common_ misconception. It is made of this clear material. It's a secret how they make it."

"M-Maybe we'll go there someday," he said playing with my hair.

I smiled and then kissed him gingerly. Once we started there was no going back. He held me closer to him and let his hands explore my back, "Maybe," I said softly.

I laid on my back on the couch, he laid on top of me, "This is a rather lumpy couch," he teased.

I smiled, "What are you going to do about it?"

He started undoing my buttons, very slowly, staring up at me for permission. He kissed my stomach once it was exposed. I played with his hair as he attacked my belly with sweet kisses. It tickled so I started laughing softly.

"You think this is _funny_?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Quite," I replied.

He raised his area of kissage to the spot right between my breasts. He was making his way to my face, but he was being so damn slow about it. I wanted to pull him straight up to me, but I knew there was a method to his madness. "Do you think we should move to the bedroom?" I whispered.

Hell, if I was going to be doing this with him I wanted no rude interruptions from Fitz.

His cheeks reddened. "You sure?" he whispered. I nodded in response.

He stood up and then lifted me in his arms "How _cavalier _of you," I teased. He tried to look all tough but he couldn't keep a straight face. He carried me towards Fitz's room, but banged my head against the door frame.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" he asked, placing me on the bed.

"Uhm...yeah...sure...just gimme a second," I said catching my breath. "I uh...boy that hurt..."

He looked at my head, "Maybe I should take you to the hospital?"

I shook my head, big mistake. "Not nec-I said before I blacked out.

"Hey darling," Joshua cooed from the side of my bed.

"Hey...what happened?"

"The real story, or the one I told everyone else?" he asked with a smile.

"Both?"

"I was carrying you to the bedroom to ravish in your beauty but I idiotically hit your head off of the door frame."

I laughed. That wasn't something I would imagine Joshua doing. I always pictured him as an _expert_ in sexual seduction. He wouldn't make stupid mistakes like that. "And the fake story you told everyone?"

"We were having a pillow fight and I hit you too roughly with a pillow and knocked your head into the door frame.

"I see. Creative, but realistic. Good job. Grandmere isn't here, is she?"

He shook his head, "No, I handled this one on my own."

"Good. Because then she'd want to stay and meet my match you are giving me."

He smiled, "Little does she know that she has already met that match."

"When am I getting out of here?"

"They are keeping you until they finish looking at the scans. The only ID you had on your was an old one from New York. You are here under the name Amelia Thermopolis."

I smiled. _I had my old identity_.

"Thought you might like that."

"This won't be ruining our vacation, will it?"

"Lord no, darling girl. I have the rest of the week booked for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What will I be doing, darling boy?"

"Well, for starters, tomorrow morning you are going to sleep late with me. Then we are going to have brunch with some old friends. Then we are going to go to the park for the afternoon. My old friend Chelsea is having a party."

"Miss Thermopolis?" a doctor asked, coming into the room.

"Yes?"

"Good, you are up. We can get you out of here. All the scans came back normal. Nothing is wrong. Were you excited or something when this happened? Do you remember?'

I squeezed Joshua's hand, "We were having a pillow fight so I suppose..."

"It's normal then to black out. No need for worry. If we could have this paper work filled out.." he started as he handed Joshua the papers, "We can get this little lady out of here."

"Why are you handing this to me?" Joshua asked, confused, "Am I supposed to..."

"I just assumed you were her husband. My apologies. _Miss_ Thermopolis."

I signed off and he left. "Hospital gowns...so sexy huh?"

"You could be wearing a brown bag and be sexy," he argued. He handed me my skirt and blouse.

"Speaking of that..." I started, "Sorry we couldn't..."

He waved my worries away, "Don't worry darling. It'll happen when it happens. It's not the reason I'm here. Besides, it's a really big deal for you isn't it?"

I slid my skirt on, "Huh?"

"Because it'll be your first time, right?"

Thank goodness my back was to him, "Uh huh," I lied. Nostrils out in _full attendance_. "But um...it should be special for you, ya know, with me..."

"So I want to make sure it's special...not just in some friend's bed." He came up in front of me and crouched down. "I want you to have a _good _memory for it."

I smiled and put on my blouse. "If it's with you I am sure it'll be the perfect memory."

"Here are some Jackie O. glasses. Wouldn't want anyone to see who you are, would we?"

I shook my head, "Right."

I went straight to sleep, but he stayed up, playing video games with Fitzy. I guess he and Whitney got into an arguement so he came home. When I woke up the next day the two of them were passed out on the living room floor. I found some pancake mix and started cooking. We had already missed brunch with their other friends. They woke up just as I finished cleaning up. "Hey boys," I said. Joshua kissed my cheek.

"Morning darling. Oh, you have a mark on your head. I'm sorry baby..." he said cringing.

I kissed him back, "It's okay. It was a mistake. Next time we have a pillow fight we'll have to be more gentle."

"Party, tonight at Chelsea's," Fitz announced, closing his cell phone cover. "You two wanna go?"

I looked at Joshua for an answer. "Yeah, it'll be fun. It'd be great to see everyone again."

That night I wore a short skirt and a tank top. Joshua was pretty surprised. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked with wide eyes.

"You don't like it?" I asked nervously. I mean, sure I hadn't work things like this before but I figured he wouldn't mind.

"No, no, I _do_. _Honestly_. It's just...I don't want everyone _else _looking at my girlfriend's legs."

"Are you going to start acting like you own me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "No, but it's hard seeing other guys oogling you."

"But _you_ will be the only one I'll be oogling," I countered, wrapping my arms around him.

He kissed me softly, "Well, fine. But I hold the right to punch out any other guy that tries touching you."

I laughed, "Deal."

* * *

I sipped at a beer for awhile at the party while Joshua caught up with some old college friends. "Want another?" a girl asked me, putting a bottle in front of me. I put my empty bottle down.

"Thanks!" I yelled over the music.

"You American?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, New York."

Her eyes widened, "Finally, someone to help me gang up on all these Yanks!" she said laughing. "I'm from Miami."

"Mia," I said putting my hand out.

"Whitney...you here with Joshua?"

I nodded and smiled. "If I had met him before Seamus....damn, that boy is HOT. And soo nice."

I nodded, "I know...I know," I said looking across the room. He was waving his arms around wildly. He must have been telling a good story because everyone was laughing. I didn't feel jealous of her telling me he was hot because I already knew he was hot.

"How'd you two meet?" she asked.

"A few years back on a missionary trip-"I cut myself short. I saw someone coming into the room. _Katelyn Winters_. "I'll be right back-"

"Honey wait...this'll be too interesting. And Joshua hates jealous girls."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She's been calling Seamus for months about Joshua. She used to always come by the pub looking for him. The few times he's been around he's totally blown her off. We'll go closer so we can hear," she said pulling me toward them.

We settled on the couch with our backs to Joshua and his friends.

"Hey Joshua," Katelyn cooed.

"Oh, hey Kate. What are you doing around here?"

"I'm doing some work in England silly. Are you back _finally_?"

"For a spell. I brought...Mia. She's somewhere around here. She was over there but I don't know where she is now."

"Oh, isn't that cute. I think it's so adorable that you are still hanging out with her."

"Yeah, real cute. Excuse me," he said walking away.

"He's getting another drink, go follow him," Whitney said pushing me toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey handsome," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Gorgeous," he said, not looking back. "Where were you? I wanted to show you off to-"

"Kate?"

"You saw her?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing is going on," he promised.

"I know hon. It's okay."

"Beer?"

"I have one," I said pointing to the drink on the counter.

"Chel is taking out her karaoke machine," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Gee, that's going to be a great combination," I said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Drunk Englishman and a karaoke machine."

"I'll be sure to sing one special for you."

"You better," I said kissing him.

He put his hands on the small of my back and kept kissing me. I really hated the taste of the beer he was drinking, but I really didn't care too much because I was kissing _him_. I loved kissing him, he knew just when to take over, and when to let me be the aggressor. He put his bottle on the counter and then tossed me up there as well (so I was sitting on the counter). I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him as close as possible.

"You taste good," he groaned.

I started kissing his neck. "You don't taste all that bad yourself..."

He put his hands on the sides of my thighs and started going up the skirt. I didn't question it; it just felt too right to say anything. "Joshua," I said softly into his ear.

He focused his mouth on my collarbone. "I- I wanna," he started as the kitchen door opened. He pulled away and faced the opposite direction. I jumped off the counter and pulled my skirt down. How had he gotten it up so high without my noticing?

"Joshua, we have a Billy Joel song out there that is _BEGGING_ to be sung. You are the Billy Joel man," Fitzy explained. He looked at my red neck and at Joshua who refused to turn around. "Did I interrupt something again?"

"No, not at all. I was just checking out this table cloth," Joshua replied, tapping the kitchen table.

"Riiiight. So you gonna sing?"

"I'll be there in a second," Joshua replied.

"Piano Man," Fitzy replied.

"I _SAID_, gimme a second."

"No problem man," Fitzy said looking at me, giving me a wink.

After he left Joshua turned around, grabbed his beer. Then he drank it down in less than a minute. I had never seen someone drink so quickly. Afterwards he took my hand and took me back with everyone else. "Stay with Whit, okay?"

I nodded. I kind of had a perverse pleasure that I had this effect on him. I watched as he stood on top of a table with one of his friends. The opening notes of the song came on.

"He's a _terrible_ singer, but he can sing any Billy Joel song by heart," Whitney explained. "He is our resident singer here. None of us can sing but it's still really funny hearing people try. It'll be really great when he's even more trashed."

I laughed and took a sip from her bottle. She was drinking some American beer, which isn't nearly as good as European. It was pretty funny to watch his attempts at singing. At some points he lost his place and made up his own lyrics. I helped him off the table after he finished up. "I need another drink," he mumbled.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

"We're doing shots over here," Fitzy called over.

"Want in?" he asked me, pulling me over before I could respond.

I watched as he did five shots of hard liquor. He was completely gone now. How do I know _that_? Well, him and four of his closest friends stood up on a long table and did N SYNC's "_Bye Bye Bye_".

I saw Kate watching him up close to the table. Her and some other girl were whispering to one another. He finished his song and stumbled over to me, "Think we should go?"

I nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

"Joshua, make sure you call me," Kate said, stuffing her number in his pocket. He found this hilarious.

"No I won't," he replied, throwing it back in her face.

"Huh?"

"I'm with Mia," he replied. To prove it he kissed me.

She glared at me, "I see. Have you noticed how small his pecker is?" she asked me.

I smiled, "Must not be too small if you are still chasing after it for the past five years."

She smirked, "You'll get it, Princess," she said sharply. "Just you wait."

We stumbled back into Fitzy's apartment at two in the morning. Fitz was staying with Whitney for the night. We started making out a little bit in the bedroom. He lifted my tank top off me and smirked, "I like this," he said with a laugh.

I giggled. There had been a time when I _never_ thought I'd be comfortable being like this with a guy. Now I couldn't imagine not being comfortable with him. "I'm glad to hear that."

He knelt up and slid my skirt off of me. He smiled as he looked at me, and then kissed me hungrily. "Mia..." he groaned.

I undid his pants hastily as he kissed my neck. "Joshua..." I moaned. "You have protection?"

"Aw holy fuck!" he groaned pulling back. "And I don't suppose you are on the pill?"

I shook my head, full of regret.

"I meant to...today. Really," he promised.

I kissed his cheek. "I know...it's okay darling."

He closed his eyes. "This really blows," he groaned.

I bit my lip. "Joshua?" I asked, making my fingers dance across his chest.

He looked over at me, "What?"

"We...we could still fool around a little," I said in my sweetest voice.

He let out a small laugh, "And what are you proposing, sweet Princess?"

I kissed his lips softly, "I'll show you..."


	24. A Little Tiff

He left to sleep on the couch that night. He didn't want to be tempted to, in his words, '_take me too far'_. Yeah, like I'd let him! Well, actually, I might.

I wore his shirt to bed that night, and made breakfast for him in it the next morning. "What is on our schedule today?" I asked.

"A trip to the druggist," he said with a laugh.

"Joshua..." I said softly. "Seriously. What are we going to do?"

He didn't answer me.

"Hello?" I asked, turning around.

He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"You look just too adorable in my shirt."

I stuck my tongue out, "Yeah well don't get used to it, Mister."

"Why not?" he asked in a teasing tone. "I like it. Seeing you in my clothes is a mild turn on."

"I'm not a turn on all on my own?" I teased with a pout.

He pulled his Hugh Grant stammering thing on me. "I-I, well, yes you are. Quite a turn on. I think I might want to jump your bones right now. Come on, let's go at it!" he teased, kissing me.

The door opened, "That's too bad," I said with a pout.

"'Ello?"" Joshua called out.

Fitzy ran in and took a quick picture. "Sorry, me and Whit just got some of these off some guy on the street. Isn't it neat?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I adore cameras," I said sarcastically. I walked into the bedroom to put on some of Joshua's boxers.

"Man, don't do that shit. Don't you even think?" Joshua asked when I was away.

"Sorry...didn't think it was a big deal."

"You are destroying that picture," Joshua demanded.

"Are you joking me?"

"No. Get rid of it. I don't care if you have to throw out the entire roll of film. Get rid of it."

"Fine...fine...I will, I promise. Hey, _Duke's of Hazard_ marathon is on today."

"You're joking. We are watching, you understand this, right?"

"Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm going to go shopping today," I said coming out of the bedroom, completely dressed.

"Oh, darling...you sure?" Joshua asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Yes...you boys can bond today," I said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to do some major damage to the clothing fund."

"Have fun darling girl," he said with a wink.

* * *

I did some damage to my credit card in Harrod's. One woman recognized me and made it her mission to find the _most_ expensive outfits for me. "I don't wear bright yellow," I explained when she tried to hand me a banana yellow hat. "Or hats..."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm not an old lady...I'm only twenty one..."

"Right...right...pink?" she guessed.

"Soft pink," I agreed. When I was younger a hot pink top would have been great, but now I was growing up. I needed to be mature in my clothing choices.

My cell phone rang. "Excuse me," I apologized as I took my phone from my purse. "Hello?"

"Baby boy!" the other voice called out.

"Huh?" I asked, not recognizing the voice right away.

"Sorry, it's Kip. Sophie had the baby. A boy we named Kevin."

"Oh great!" I squealed. "I'm so happy! Hold on a second," I said into the phone. "Just ring all that up," I said handing my card to the sales lady. "How big?"

"Six and half pounds. Twenty inches."

"How is Sophie?"

"Great. Tired, but really happy. She wanted me to call all of her friends."

"I'll be sure to come out as soon as I can to see the baby," I promised. "Tell her congratulations and give her my love."

"I will. I'll talk to you later, Mia."

"You too Kip."

The woman rung up my entire stock of clothes. "Anything else, your highness?"

I shook my head, "No, that's fine. Have a good day," I said, leaving a few bills on the counter for her to take.

"Thank you, Princess."

I hurried back to Fitzy's place. I kicked the door open wide, "Hey boys!"

Joshua came to the door quickly, "Hey darling girl!" he said kissing my cheek and taking my bags. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, Kip called me. Sophie had the baby!"

His eyes opened wide, "Well?"

"A little boy. Kevin."

His smile spread across his face. "We should make a donation in his name...we'll ask Sophie where she'd want it."

I shook my head and laughed. He was possibly the _only_ person alive that would think of that. "We'll do that once they get settled."

"Maybe we can get over there before school starts up in the fall."

I nodded. I hid behind my hair. It was nice to hear us talking about things months into the future. "What did you boys do today?"

He shrugged and dropped my bags off in Fitz's room. "Worked out a bit..."

"Checked out Daisy Duke?" I teased, wrapping my arms around him.

"How'd you know?"

"You two have the worst whispering voices known to mankind!" I said, laughing.

"You spent all this time in Harrod's?" he asked, looking inside all my bags.

"Don't be peeking. Someone's birthday is coming up and he shouldn't be so darn nosy."

"Must you remind me?" he groaned.

"Yeah, because twenty five is sooo old, isn't it?"

"It's my last year of eligibility for the rugby league."

"So? You hardly ever play anymore," I replied. "You are too old," I teased.

He made a face, "You know, when you turn twenty five I am going to wake you up early and torture you from sun up to sun down. Make you respect your elders."

I shook my head, "No you won't. I plan on spending it with Lilly in New York. We agreed that when I hit that milestone we would meet up in Vegas-"

"Who is to say both your situations won't be different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could very well be married by then."

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically. I didn't see us heading that route for quite a few years. Not a mere two and a half years. "I'll be spending it with Moscovitz."

"With Lilly or the other?" he asked.

I stared at him, "Huh?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"It's nothing," he replied, fiddling with the door knob.

I sat on the bed. "You are so stubborn."

"Huh?"

"You are as stubborn as Michael was. You know, you two are more alike than you would think. You guys are the same age, well, he's about six months older...you both had long hair at one point...even though his was black and a bit curly...but I dunno....I see a bit of him in you," I rambled. I knew I should stop but it was like my mind wouldn't let me finish until my mind was totally empty. "LIke, you both hide things from other people. You don't show many people the other sides of you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like you seem all stuffy an proper to my family, but I know what you are really like."  
"And Michael?" he said. He sounded a bit annoyed but wanted to know.

"He never told anyone about his music. He showed me once after this terrible dance we had at school. I told you about that dance, when the kid used me to get his picture in the paper? Well, anyways, Michael came and kept me company while all of my friends were with their dates."

"Uh huh, I remember you mentioned it."

"Yeah well after I slept over at Lillys. She was busy with her old boyfriend, Boris, so Michael and I went to his room and he played a song for me-"

"He wrote you a song? Geez, I thought I was original. I guess you are used to having guys writing songs to you."

I rolled my eyes, "It wasn't for me. It was for some girl he had been dating, Judith. It was a nice song. But he didn't tell Lilly or anyone else for a while. Until after..."

"After what?" he asked, rushed.

I looked up at him. It was after that computer program he showed me. After what I had once thought was a joke. I thought about it and realized his song was about me. The lyrics made sense to me now. "You know, I went to Genovia for winter holidays and came back and there was a band all of a sudden. It was very sudden ya know?"

"Yeah, whatever-"

"Joshua, I am with you-"

"In body yes. In mind? No."

"Stop being such a moron. Of course my mind is on you. It is always on you."

"Then what was that face you just made?"

"What face?" I asked, looking at my lap.

"THAT face. You looked kind of dazed and like you were in a time transport or something. What the hell Mia? Are you in love with him? Still? You can't even look at me now. You must-"

"You are acting like a pompus jerk right now Joshua. You act like you never had a crush on anyone else before me. I don't ask about how you feel about Kate or any other girl you have been with. Do I? No. I don't even know anything about the time before me. Do I accuse you of being in love with another girl?"

He looked away. "Mia, I didn't socialize as much as one would imagine."

"Oh no?"I said accusingly. I could tell there was something he was hiding.

"Mia, I won't ask about Michael anymore. I'm sorry. But sometimes I wonder if you still think about him."

"Of course I do. And I think about Lilly. And Shameeka. And Tina. And Ling Su. And Boris. And Felix. And Kenny. ANd even Lana and Josh. They were all part of my growing up in some sort of way. I wouldn't be who I am without them. So don't be jealous of him. Be thankful."

He half laughed, "Yeah, be thankful for the man who my current girlfriend is in love with-"

"ARe you not listening to me? I am with you body, mind and soul. You are the man I want. ANd Michael is not a man. He was only twenty one when...when I last saw him," I said, catching myself before I admitted I had slept with him. I have a feeling that if Joshua found out about me and Michael's one night he would blow up. Maybe he'd go straight to New York and kill him or castrate. And even if I didn't love Michael anymore I certainly didn't want him killed, or have his penis cut off a la Wayne Bobbit.

I mean, he does have a very nice, SHUT UP MIA! I can't allow myself to think about that night again. As of this moment I will no longer think about Michael Moscovitz's penis. Or his abs. Or his fuzzy legs that I put my feet between when we finally fell asleep. Okay, now that is the last mention of Michael in my mind. I would not even mention his name in my journal's again.

He knew I was holding something back though. "I know. I'm sorry Mia. I am competing with a ghost aren't I?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek softly. "But you are my future," I said tentatively.

He smirked. "Will you forgive me for being a foolish old goat?"

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Of course I will. How can I resist a man with an accent?"

"You are the one with an accent," he teased.

I loved how we could be fighting one minute, then be teasing one another lovingly. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked, kissing his chin. It was lightly speckled with hair.

He shrugged, "Fitz and Whit want to bring us for dinner, you want in?"

"Sure. Whitney seems really nice," I said, shutting the door behind me.

"What are you doing, Princess?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"I have to get changed if we are going for dinner," I replied.

"Let me give you some privacy then-"

"Why are you being so gentlemanly? You certainly had no problem seeing my naked form _last night_."

He blushed, "I know...but I want to do all of this right and proper. Not that I didn't enjoy last night...I quite did," he said kissing my forehead. "You, my darling girl, have skills _never _experienced by me. I never imagined you to be such a temptress. Where did you learn all that stuff?"

I laughed, sort of embarrassed about the previous nights activities. We hadn't gone all the way, but I'm sure you could use your imagination. "Good to know."

"I'll see you in the den then?"

I nodded and kissed him softly. "Bye sweetie."

* * *

We ate and drank late into the night, just the four of us. I saw an occasional stare and '_Is that really the princess? She doesn't look like one..". _Joshua kept his arm on the back of my seat while we joked around and laughed.

"Just think, Joshua, this time in a month and a half you'll be back and we can hang out like this _all_ the time!" Fitzy reminded us.

I had forgotten that his time in Genovia would be soon ending. He would have to return to England for his classes. I chewed hard on my food, making Joshua smile. "I suppose so. It'll be interesting, don't you think?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded silently.

"Oh I forgot. Different countries! What are you going to do?" Fitz asked, taking a sip from his glass.

Truth be told, we hadn't discussed it just yet. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind yet. Joshua took my hand, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Shall I order another round?"

When we finally decided to leave we walked back to the flat. I didn't talk all that much, it was mostly the boys talking. Whitney was on her mobile.

Who was I kidding? This _must_ just be a fling. What if it was just something to prove to his stupid friends that he could get me? He hadn't even used the '_L'_ word (yes Like, no Love), not since that first night back in June. Maybe that arguement about Michael was really about him wanting to break up with me. I mean, it was very much unlike him to be jealous. Maybe he was trying to get me so mad that I would break it off with him.

When I was friends with Joshua I always relished in the fact that he never stayed with girls too much. He always dated a girl once or twice and then ended things. Or he'd focus on sports or friends.

I ran into the bathroom once we reached the flat. I locked the door.

"I guess the food didn't agree with her?" Fitz said with a laugh.

No one came near the door for a few minutes, "Darling, are you okay in there?" Joshua's soft voice asked.

"Fine," I said, holding back my tears. Luckily he didn't know about my tendency to hide in bathrooms when I was upset.

I heard him bang his head against the door. "Let me in."

"No...I'm not feeling good."

"Then let me in to make sure you are okay. Come on Mia."

"No."

"Fine. But if you don't come out in five minutes I'm breaking in."

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and let my tears flow evenly down my cheeks. How did I actually know he loved me? I mean, we had been together for what...two months now? I suppose a lot of couples wait that long to mention it...but I thought we were different. We had four years of history to pre-date the relationship.

I knew who to call in a time like this.

"What?" her voice cracked.

"Lilly, I'm having boy problems."

"Geez Mia, I thought once you got that Joshua guy everything would be okay. What's going on?"

"I just realized that he's going to be coming back to England."

"So?"

"So...long distance?"

"Me and Tony did it."

"B-But you came back to New York..."

"He's from _Boston_ Mia. He goes there for holidays and stuff. I never get to see him really. And now that I'm a senior I'm really never going to have time to see him. But if you guys are for real it'll work itself out."

"But that's just the thing," I whispered. "He hasn't even said that he loves me."

Silence.

"Lil?"

"Oh, sorry. Michael just walked in. Hold on a second."

I held on, biting my lip. I heard them talking. Just hearing his voice made my heart skip a beat. But only one beat. Michael wasn't....

"Hey, sorry about that. I have him on a blind date tonight with my friend Kelly. I know he'll hate her but she wouldn't let it go until I hooked them up."

I smiled. I hoped he was happy. "How is he?" I asked. "Is he happy?"

She didn't say anything at first, "I-I'd like to say so. But I don't know. He's kind of doing a lot of his own things these days. Working and stuff. He just came back from California. He's been living there for a few years now. He hated it though so he's back here in New York."

"I see...okay, this definitely isn't helping my current situation," I realized out loud.

"Right. Okay, so how do you feel about him?"

"Well, Michael is in the past, but I dunno. I always-," I whispered.

She laughed, "I was referring to your _current_ boyfriend. Michael is a whole different topic my friend. We can discuss your screwed up emotions about him later."

Of course. I have a problem with Joshua so my mind travels _back_ to Michael. "Well, I do love Joshua-"

"So just tell him. What's the worst he could do?"

"Dump me."

"And if that's what he'd do then you are better off without him. But I have a sinking suspicion that he will say the same thing back. Mia, you have always held back on how you felt. I can't even imagine if you were more in touch with your emotions eight years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean."

I did. Everyone, well, mostly Tina, had told me that I should have told Michael face to face about my feelings. Lilly found out about my crush from Tina and she gave me hell for not doing anything before he left for School. But when would I have? I was traumatized about the carnival thing after I got back from Genovia. Then there was his senior moments in the spring where he avoided the Moscovitz home. He was out with his band practicing all the time. THen I went to Genovia with Lilly that summer. It was not my fault. "No I don't," I mumbled.

"Tell Joshua you love him. You will regret it if you do not."

"But what if it's too soon? I don't want to freak him out."

"Look, you still have how long until you go back to school and he moves home?"

"Month and a half."

"Wait a little longer to figure it out. See what he does. Okay? I can't talk right now. Michael is spazzing out because I'm on the phone with you. If I stay on any longer he'll want to talk...unless you _want _to talk to him. You know, to further your confusion...hell, maybe he can give insight to the situation. Being one of the great loves of your life. He can tell you how it felt to never know how much you loved him until it was too late."

"N-No, "I stammered. "I'm fine. I'm confused enough as it is. I don't need him added to the mix."

"Mia, you love the guy, he loves you. Get over it all and just be assertive."

"Michael loves me?"

I could just see her rolling her eyes. "Um, once again, I was referring to _Joshua_. You know, the guy you just finished explaining how you were in love with....Shut up Michael....yes, Joshua is her _boyfriend_. You know, her LOVERRRR. The man who warms her sheets. Stop freaking out. She can't hear me. She doesn't know you-" she said muffling the phone. I did not want to hear the conversation. It would only bring problems to me. I have successfully avoided Michael and all that baggage. I wanted to continue avoiding it. "Shut up already assface."

I smiled. She was always telling me to be more assertive. "Okay Lilly. Thanks for talking to me."

"No prob. It's my job to be the voice of reason for the Princess of Genovia. Sorry about the muffling. I now have Michael hog tied in the kitchen. Later."

* * *

"Mia, come out already. What's wrong?"

I unlocked the door and he came in. "You okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "The other two went to bed."

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

He knew I was lying. "Liar."

"How'd you know?" I asked. I had covered up my nostrils and everything.

"Because when you are lying to me, your ears turn red."

I grabbed my ears and felt that they were in fact rather warm. "Oh."

"What's wrong with you tonight? Did I do something wrong?" he looked nervous. "I mean... you still want to be with me, right? Mia, earlier I was just being a stupid brute."

I had to laugh. He had _no_ idea how much I wanted to be with him. And he sounded like a teenager when he asked that. Thinking that a little upset ness made me not want to be with him.

"What?" he asked, biting his lip.

I smiled at him, "Joshua, you have _n_o idea how much I want to be with you."

"So why are you upset? You have me, darling," he said, putting his hands on my hips.

"But in another month you'll be back here. In school. Playing rugby. NO time for me... am I being selfish? I'm sorry...I shouldn't be upset-"

He interrupted me with a kiss. "Mia, you know that I'm going to find every excuse to come see you, right?"

"But what about your friends..."

He waved that worry away. "Mia, you are...we are _growing up_. Finding other people to spend time with. More important people to be around. New responsibilities." He pushed my hair behind my ears. "You are that important person to be with..."

I kissed him. "Can we go home tomorrow?"

He nodded, "What ever you want, darling girl. I just want to make you happy.."

"Well, you could stay, if you wanted to, and hang out with your friends-"

"No. I don't have that much time left with you before we go back to the real world. And, it's so much more fun to sneak around on your grandmother and father. And I'm sure your servents are missing our hush money."

I giggled. "Okay, if you are certain."

He kissed my nose. "I'll call the jet right now, okay?" he teased.

"Thank you."

* * *

We celebrated his twenty fifth birthday in the woods, reading poetry to one another. This time we stayed away from the morbid stuff and went straight to Shakespeare's sonnets. "This isn't the same blanket as that summer, is it?" I asked as he set it on the ground.

"No, I burned that," he said with a grin. "Bad memories. Well, mostly good ones stained by one terrible drunken moment."

I kissed him before he set his head on my lap and allowed me to read to him. "American accents are so soothing..._buttery_," he cooed sarcastically.

"Just because I enjoy the sound of your voice does not give you license to tease my accent," I said laughing.

As we finished up for the night I stopped him before he could fold up the blanket I stopped him. "Wait a second, okay?"

He nodded, "Sure, what is it darling?"

I reached into my bag and handed him a box. "Happy birthday darling boy."

"Mia...you didn't have to. I was satisfied with just this."

I glared at him, "Yeah, right."

He slowly, painfully opened up the box. A note that explained that a donation was made in his favorite three charities. His face exploded, "Mia, this is too much!"

He picked me up and spun me around, "No, that's not all though. Could you sit down for a second?"

He put me down and sat down nervously. "What is it darling?"

I sat next to him. I spread my dress out like a fan around me. "I-I just wanted to let you know something that has been in my mind for quite some time actually..."

"Yes?" he asked, following my lowering gaze.

"I love you."

He smiled slightly, "I thought you were going to tell me some bad news. Something I didn't already know."

Okay, _not_ the reaction I was expecting. "Huh?"

He kissed my cheek, "I know you love me. You didn't have to tell me that. I've always known."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

He shrugged, "Cold Englishman?"

I smiled, "You can't hide behind that."

"I dunno...I've never told someone that before. Never really thought I had to say it. I try to show you I do..."

"You do," I replied quickly.

"Good then."

"But it's nice to hear," I hinted.

"You are not one for subtly."

I grinned, "Nope."

"Well, if you couldn't guess it, I love you more than anything in this entire world. If it was possible, I'd spend _every_ single moment with you. Kissing you...holding you. I'd give up anything for you. Anything," he said putting his thumb on my chin. "How did a gift to _me_ become one to _you_?"

"I'm veddy veddy sneaky," I replied with a smile. "But...I do love you. So much more than I could have ever imagined. And It's going to be miserable when you leave here..."

"Let's not think about that. Let's just agree to make it work, okay?"

I nodded silently. He kissed me softly, "Thank you for the perfect birthday."


	25. Unexpected Trip

Author's Note: There are thirty one chapters to this story, but a few of the chaps. are kind of short (well, in MY terms short)

* * *

I don't know what it is about Sunday evenings. We seemed to always be saying good bye on those kinds of days. He kissed me, "I'll be back down here once I find a good excuse, okay?"

I nodded, "I don't know how they haven't suspected us yet...."

"Grandmere would probably flip out," he said rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I nodded. "No kidding. Agh, I love your hands. Next time I see you though they'll be all callously from rugby."

He nodded now, "Yeah well, they'll still be my hands, darling. I'm not about to cut them off or something. Hey, I'll use that lotion you gave me. It'll make them baby bottom soft."

"Someone is coming, "I hissed. "Closet, now."

I slammed the door shut on my closet and allowed the person at the door in. "Have you seen Joshua?" my dad asked.

I cleared my throat, "No, why?"

"Well, he's leaving tomorrow...I was thinking about having him in my study for a cigar."

"Dad...he doesn't smoke."

"It's a tradition I suppose..."

"To have a cancer stick with the help?" I asked. "Dad, you are a cancer survivor. You shouldn't be risking anything."

"You think I'm stupid?" he asked.

"Huh?" _Okay, so **he** suspected us_.

"You mean you haven't seen the looks he give you when you...okay, I don't suppose you would if you aren't looking. The boy is clearly in love with you."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Oh?"

"Yes. It's about time he did something about it, don't you agree? I mean, instead of following you around when you only want him as a friend. It's kind of pathetic. He is twenty five years old now..."

"Dad, its fine. Really..."

He winked at me. "I know. I'm teasing you now. Where is he seriously though?"

I shrugged, "I couldn't tell you."

He rolled his eyes, "Grandmere does not know, in case you were wondering. She's still stuck on the idea of you and that Rob getting together."

I nodded, "I know. I know."

He kissed my forehead. "No monkey business."

I waited until I saw him turn the corner before I let Joshua out of the closet.

"Nice pictures," he said opening up my old scrap book.

"I know..."

"SO this is the famous Michael? The other man?" he asked, looking at my prom picture.

I pulled it away from him and held it to my chest. "Joshua, that's in the past. You are my future. The only man I want now."

He stared at where I was holding the picture, over my heart. He kissed me hard, "I'll miss you," he said suddenly. "You haven't any idea how much I'll miss kissing these lips...or these shoulders..."

"Stop, Joshua. Come on. Let's not start what we both know we won't finish."

"Why won't we finish?" he asked, stroking my arm softly with his fingers.

"Because we just won't. You are leaving tomorrow," I reminded him.

"All the more reason," he said kissing my neck.

"Joshua..." I said in a pained voice. "Come on, you have to go."

He gave me a puppy dog face that he _knew _I couldn't resist, but I put up a wall. "Joshua Alexander Bloom, behave yourself! Stop acting like a dog in heat would you? Honestly, you are much more civilized than this," I said pushing him away. "It'll happen eventually. It's not like we've been together long enough anyways."

He looked at me oddly, "To _me_ the past four years have been foreplay."

I smiled, "Sorry if I'll need a little more than that to get turned on. Now go on down to your room and take a long cold shower."

He came up to me once again, "As you wish, Princess Darling."

With a squeeze of our hands he left.

* * *

I started my junior year without anything going wrong. I made some new friends by joining different clubs. I was part of the equestrian team. I used to HATE most things related to horses, but now I loved it. The girls on the team and I would often go watch the polo matches on the other side of campus.

"Preston..." one of the girls, Kimberly cooed. "How hot is he?"

I squinted to see who she was talking about, "Who?"

"He's wearing the green jersey."

Me and the other girls, Tracy, Aimee, and Ashleigh nodded in agreement. He was definitely hot. He looked like an old MTV VJ, Damien Fahey. "He's a senior, captain of the polo team," Kimberly started giving out his vital statistics. "From New York," she finished up.

They all looked at me. "You are our connection," Ashleigh started. "After he finishes up here go introduce yourself as a fellow New Yorker."

My eyes became huge. "No. I don't just go up to strange men..."

"_DO IT_!" Kimberly pleaded. "Please? For me?"

I took one look over at him. "Fine. For you I will."

"Hi there," I greeted after he got out of the locker room.

He gave me an uneasy smile, "Hi, do I know you?"

"Mia The-"I stopped myself. "Mia Renaldo."

"No...hey, aren't you that princess?"

I nodded, "Uhm, yeah."

"The name is Preston Coolridge," he introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said extending my right hand.

"You are from New York, right?"

I nodded.

"Thank God! I finally find someone of sane mind around here!" he joked.

I smiled, "I wouldn't go _that _far, but I am American."

"Was that you I saw watching the match?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you looked great out there."

"Thanks. I know it's strange for an American to be playing polo, isn't it?"

I nodded, "I was just thinking that," I replied as we started walking away from the sports complex.

"I figured I was so far from home I might as well find _something _to do to make new friends. Here I am riding a damn horse and hitting a tiny ball."

I laughed, "Not something you'd find in New York, is it?"

"Can't you just picture the cops doing that in Central Park?"

I burst out laughing, "I know! It's like-"

"Hey, Mia," Kimberly greeted, staring at Preston.

"Oh, hey girls. Um, Preston, this is Kimberly, Ashleigh and Aimee."

He smiled politely, "Nice to meet you girls. You all go to the Academy...or from our nemesis Ridgeway University?"

"Academy, of course!" Ashleigh said as she flirtiously grabbed his bicep.

He smiled at all the attention he was getting. I looked at my watch. "I better be leaving. I have dinner with the minister of finance tonight."

"Don't you just _hate _when that happens?" Preston teased.

I glared at him. How dare he act to familiar with me! "Yeah, see you guys later. Nice meeting you Preston."

* * *

"Hey darling girl!" Joshua greeted that evening on the phone.

"Hey dear boy."

"What's wrong? Did you not get an _A_ on that English literature paper?"

I smiled. I loved how he could tell something was wrong without even looking at me. "No...just a really sucky dinner with the minister of finance. How'd he get so uncool?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...he used to have my back about things. Like the parking meter thing back when I was like, fourteen. Now he won't accept any of my suggestions."

"Chauvinistic pig," Joshua put in.

I giggled, "What did you do today dear one?"

"Details?" he asked.

"I don't need to know every moment but the big ones. High and Low of the day."  
"Oh how I love this game!" he teased. I always was asking about the high and low of his days.

"Go ahead now."

"The low would be that I overslept my first class of the day. The high would be this moment right now. What was your high? I know your low..."

"Other than talking to you I would say...Grandmere did not scold me once today. In fact, I didn't even see her at all, not even at breakfast."

"That could call for a celebration!" he joked.

"Well, I think she's stressing out about the festival coming up. She's upset because I am not going to be arou- Oh, I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm going back to New York for Thanksgiving. To see my mom and brother and step father."

"Oh. Okay. It's not a problem. Not like we were making plans on seeing each other any time soon or anything."

"You are mad."

"No...not at all. Why would I be? I still think the holiday is useless for _you_ to celebrate."

I laughed, "And why is that?"

"Because, like you once told me, your mum's family came over in the early twentieth century. Your dad's obviously never came over. You have no connection to the pilgrims."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being logical. And bitter that America got its independence from your _dreadful_ country."

He laughed, "Fine..Fine..I give up. I have to go though. I have a presentation in the morning. I'll talk to you tomorrow though?"

"Of course."

Those were basically our conversations every night. No one had figured us out quite yet. The only ones he knew about us were his friends up there in England (and who were _they_ going to tell?), my mom, and Lilly. Oh, and a few people from Sophie's wedding. The only people who would protest didn't know. The only ones who knew could be trusted with our secret.

"Hey Preston, what are you doing here?" I asked after I finished riding one afternoon in late November.

"You going back to New York next week? For Thanksgiving?"

I nodded as I removed the saddle from the horse. "Wednesday, right after I get out of class."

"Yeah, me too. But you are probably taking a private plane, huh?"

"Usually that is the case, but not this time. The festival falls during the same week this year so she needs it to fly in heads of state and stuff. I'm just going to be going first class," I said in a snobbish tone. Joking, of course.

He laughed, "So maybe I'll see you on the plane? I mean, I'll just be coach and I know how you rich people loathe interacting with the lower classes."

I laughed, "You know us too well. Hey, you going out with Aimee tonight?" I asked.

He had his pick of my three friends basically after that first meeting. He chased after Aimee because she didn't seem as pushy as the others. Kind off like Joshua did for me. He had blown off Kate and Bebe in favor of me.

He grinned widely, "Yeah. I really like her. Thank goodness I met you that day, otherwise I may have never met her."

"That's me, matchmaker extraordinaire"

He tapped my cap, "You'll find someone, I'm sure of it."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm taking care of myself. I am sure I'll find _someone_."

"Okay. Shit, I better go shower. I'm supposed to pick up Aimee in an hour."

"Have fun!" I called out to him.

That weekend I snuck off to England to see Joshua. I told Grandmere and Dad that I was going for a vegetarian awareness protest. They _actually _bought that!

Lars couldn't believe that I had been getting away with this affair for so long. "I've known your grandmother since I was a little boy. She knows everything. Why not this? I do not know....she may be going senile."

"Yeah, about eight years ago," I replied, poking my head around, looking for Joshua. "Do you see him?"

"No, Princess."

Lars and I took a seat on a bench outside. We must have looked rather silly because there I was all dressed in a designer suit with only a teeny purse and Lars was next to me in a big black suit with all of my luggage.

I would have just taken a cab to his apartment, but he had moved so I had no idea where he lived now. He had moved out of the small one he had brought me to years before. And he was not staying with Fitzy. And he wasn't answering his cell phone. Great. The first time I see him in about three months and he doesn't even show up.

"Lars, maybe we should just go back to Gen-"

"Oh darling," Joshua called, running toward me. I turned and glared at him. Lars snickered.

"Three hours _later_," I replied.

He hugged me, "Oh terribly sorry darling. I feel like a complete ass. I lost my mobile so I couldn't call to tell you I would be late. I had this dreadful presentation in my-"

"Whatever Joshua. Can we just please leave?" I asked, looking at all the eyeballs staring at me.

He caught on, "Right...sorry."

"So, solo journey to New York on Wednesday. How will you cope?" he teased when we arrived in his apartment.

"Oh, I forgot. Preston is going home too. I think we'll be on the same flight on Wednesday afternoon."

"That American polo player?"

I smirked. He was jealous, "Yes. Aimee's boyfriend."

He relaxed after that. "Oh, go ahead and poke around the new place," he said, taking the bags from Lars.

"Princess, I'll be at the hotel. You know my contact information, correct?"

I waved him away. I had been with Lars for too long that day. "I'll be fine. I promise. If we go anywhere I'll call you."

He nodded and left the apartment.

I liked the new place MUCH better than the old one. This one was very...modern. Clean. Almost everything was white. "You sure do like white, huh?" I asked.

"My mum designed the place for me."

I rolled my eyes. I noticed footprints stained into the white carpet. "Not a good idea for you to have a white carpet, huh?" I asked, pointing to the marks.

He laughed, "No, not a great idea. She was hoping I'd quit rugby and therefore would not be tracking mud into the house."

"But you'll never really grow up, will you?" I teased. "Only act like it in front of my family?"

He smiled. "Duuuuh. Did you want to go to dinner over Fitzy's?"

I had been hoping to spend some time with him, alone, that night. "Sure," I said with my back to him.

"Is that a '_sure, but I don't wanna'_, or a '_sure, I can't wait to see him and Whit?'_"

I turned to him, "Does it matter?"

He came closer to me and put his hands on my waist. "You have no idea how much I adore you, do you?"

"You may have to refresh my memory," I teased, leaning up for a kiss.

The phone rang. He ignored it and kissed me with all the longing that he'd had for the past three months. It continuted ringing though.

"WHAT?" Joshua snapped. "Oh, hey Mum....yeah. I know. Well, what did he say? What?" he asked, looking at me. "Okay, tell her she can stay here then."

Great. Just great. So much for my romantic weekend with my boyfriend.

"Sorry darling girl," he said coming up behind me. "My sister and her husband had a huge argument and she needs a place to stay. You don't mind much, do you?"

I looked at the ground and shook my head. "No, not at all. Why should I mind? It's your sister."

"I knew you would understand! We'll be picking her up later on tonight, okay? She needs to sneak out of their house while he's asleep. Otherwise he'll flip on her."

Great. Domestic abuse, just what I need in my life. "Okay."

HE took my hand, "It'll be okay darling. She'll be fine."

He had mistaken my expression of upsetness about the lost weekend for upsetness over his sister whom I had never met. A sister he rarely spoke of. "I'm sure she will be. Maybe I should go stay at the hotel with Lars for the weekend. Maybe go see the Queen-"

"Mia, come on.. Do not be so..."

"So what?" I snapped.

"Selfish!" he snapped back. "My sister and her husband are having problems. Not _everyone _has a relationship like ours-"

"What, one where they never see each other? And when they _do_ they have to go socialize with every person they ever met? I mean, honestly! Sometimes I feel like I'm being paraded around for you to show everyone how you scored a princess!"

He fell back into his arm chair. "Mia-"

"Don't give me that face," I snapped. "I mean, _sorry_ if I lied to my family so I could come up here to see you. _Sorry_ I flew commercial for three hours to see you. _Sorry_ I am just a little undergraduate student who wouldn't understand the strain on a second year law student. I'm sorry!" I screamed.

He didn't say anything. I stormed off into his bedroom and fell onto the bed, crying. He came in about an hour later. "Mia, did you still want dinner?

I glared at him. Was he taking stupid pills? "Excuse me?"

"Dinner. It's a meal that people have in the evening so they don't starve by breakfast."

Wasn't he going to apologize? "I'll find something on my own," I snapped.

"Then I won't eat," he replied.

I looked at him with inspecting eyes. He wasn't kidding. I knew that would be a big sacrifice for him because dinner is his favorite meal. "Fine. Let's go meet _your _friends."

We arrived at the restaurant, successfully without talking to one another the entire way over. "Hey guys!" Fitzy said waving and standing up by a table.

"Be pleasant," Joshua said, squeezing my arm.

"Aren't I always?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hey Fitz, Whit. What's happening?"

I looked at Whitney who looked like she was ready to cry. "Whitney, are you okay?"

She started sniffling. I shared a look with Joshua. What had we missed?

Whitney ran off to the bathroom. "Maybe you should go see if she's okay-" Joshua started.

"No, let her be ," Fitz said sadly. "We just got a call about her Mum. The cancer returned and she needs more treatment. They can't afford it."

Joshua took my hand from underneath the table. "Fitz, is there anything _we _could do? I mean, I could loan her the money-"

"No...we want to do this on our own. We'll figure out a way to raise the money. Somehow. I'll be right back."

After he left I looked at Joshua, "I'm sorry," I whispered. I realized how selfish I really was.

He kissed my cheek, "No, I am. You have done an awful lot to come see me and everything got screwed up." I put my head on his shoulder. "And I haven't made any attempts to come see _you_. And then I wasn't even there to pick you up today...I'm surprised you haven't given up on me."

I looked up at him, "I'll never _give up_ on you silly."

He kissed my nose. But then we realized we were having too much PDA. I pulled away and took a sip from my water glass. "Should we leave?" I asked.

He bit his lip and looked around. "I don't see them _anywhere_," he replied. "Maybe we should go. Maybe pick up my sister."

I nodded and grabbed my purse. He took my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant. "That was a bit...uncomfortable?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, "Ya think? That poor girl...to have her mother sick and not be able to afford it... I thought you guys had the free health insurance?" I thought back to when my dad had testicular cancer. It was never a question of money about whether or not he'd get better. We got him the best doctors in the world and he got better and has been better for the better part of nine years.

He put his arm around me as we started on our way back to his apartment. "Her mum isn't a citizen.They'll figure something out, I'm sure of it."

We took his new car (why was he suddenly letting his parents buy him these sorts of things?), a silver BMW, out to the far outskirts of the country. "Why does she live so far away?" I asked.

"Her husband bought a house out here," he explained. "To get her away from the family. He figured we'd never come out to get her or to see her."

It was getting really late, nearly one o'clock by the time we reached the corner where we were to meet his younger sister. He stood and waited outside the car, and told me to stay put. He didn't want me to see the husband, just in case. I started thinking we should have brought Lars with us. I saw a small figure coming towards us. He ran over to the girl and picked her up. I noticed, as they got closer, that she held a little baby in her arms. Joshua had never mentioned a baby being involved.

He put her and the child in the backseat, not introducing me. We wordlessly drove back into the city.

He carried her into his bedroom and then came out to the living room with me. "Hey."

"Hey," I said softly "You okay?"

"W-Would you go clean her up?" he asked. "I don't think I can bear it."

I nodded and then kissed his cheek. I had never seen him cry like this before.

I took some wash clothes from the bathroom and filled a big bowl with some cool water. I slowly went into his bedroom to find his sister lying on the bed in a fetal position. "Hello?" I asked softly. "I'm Mia..."

She turned to me and didn't make any expression. "My name is Joycelyn."

I smiled, "Want me to clean off those cuts?"

She looked at me sceptically, "Who are you?"

"Mia Renaldo. Joshua's friend."

I cleaned off her cuts as she held her baby. I didn't ask any questions, just cleaned her up. "Do you want something to sleep in?" I asked when I finished up.

She nodded wordlessly. I handed her my nightgown. "If you...or the baby, need anything, just call out and we'll take care of it."

With that I left her in the room.

I quietly walked into the living room. I found Joshua sitting on his couch, crying. I didn't know what to do at first. I sat next to him and started rubbing his back. "It's okay babe..." I said softly, "She'll be all right..."

He looked at me hard. "Mia, I didn't even know she had a damn baby! He never let us see her! It took _this_ to make us go get her."

I didn't say anything, what would I say?

"I want to go out there and murder that bastard!" he said with conviction.

"I know...I know..." I said. "Rest your head," I said pulling his head onto my lap. He looked up at me.

"I would never hurt you, Mia. Never in a million billion years."

I nodded, "I know. I love you darling.  
He closed his eyes, "I love you too."

I left the next day so he could be with his sister and his new found niece. "I'll miss you," he said softly so he wouldn't wake his sister.

"I'll miss you too, darling boy."

He smiled for the first time all morning. "I'll see you at the holiday ball?"

I nodded, "These lips are reserved for you alone."

"I'll check on that reservation," he said kissing me softly. "I love you darling."

I hugged him tightly. "Just let me know how things go with your sister and with Whitney. If there's anything I can help with..."

"I'll let you know. Bye darling," he said kissing y cheek. He waved to Lars who offered only a nod.

On the ride to the airport I looked at Lars, "You don't like Joshua, do you?"

He stared at me for a minute, then out the window "I like him fine."

"But?"I replied.

"But what?"

"There's something else."

"No there is not," he replied still not looking at me.

"Lars, I know you are hiding something. I know you cannot bear to look at me when you are holding something back."

"He's not...he's not what I expected for you."

I nearly laughed, "And _what_ did you expect for me?"

"That boy...Moscovitz."

I rolled my eyes, "How can that be? I never even dated the boy!" I exclaimed. For the first time I said that without any regret. That's a big step, right?

"But, with all due respect, your highness, he loved you. And he is more your style."

I didn't say anything, "No he didn't. He was just a teenager. He had no idea what he wanted."

"And you loved him. You were yourself with him. Not this role of the perfect princess. You two had the kind of fun that a young couple should have."

"I didn't know what love was," I snapped, more sharply than I intended. "Sorry, but I do not believe I was in love with him. Joshua is the real thing."

"If he is, then why haven't you told your grandmother?"


	26. A Heart to Heart With Lilly Moscovitz

Joshua had called to let me know that his sister moved back with his mother and father, far away from the old husband. The guy hadn't even looked for her. Maybe she was finally safe. And that baby, Violet Rose, would _never_ have to deal with her father.

I was on yet another plane less than a week later.

Lilly greeted me at the airport, "MIA!" she screamed.

My face exploded into a huge smile. I hadn't seen Lilly in...well, since at least last year. I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug possible. "I've missed you!" I exclaimed.

She simply smiled, "Come on let me get you back home."

"Mia, I'll see you on Saturday?" Preston asked, coming up behind me.

"Oh, right. Lilly, this is my friend Preston. He's going out with my friend Aimee."

"Nice to meet ya," she said. She sure had gained some manners over the years.

"Likewise. So, Saturday?" he asked, backing away.

"Yup. Later."

I went to her apartment that night. She was living with that Tony guy. "You guys have been together for awhile," I commented, looking at the pictures on their walls.

"Yeah...two and a half years now. My parents wanted to kill me when I told them I'd be living _here_ when I was home."

"Empty nest syndrome," I replied, staring at a picture of Lilly with Michael. "His hair is so long."

She laughed, "I know. Crazy huh? It's his pride and joy. I once told him I'd give him a _thousand bucks_ to shave it all off. He told me that he'd only do that if say, the love of his life lost all her hair due to chemotherapy. He'd do it just to be supportive. Or if she wanted him to cut it. He's totally obbessed with finding her. But he still won't date. He tried to date some wacko European a few years back but..."

I laughed. Michael never seemed to be one about appearances back when I knew him. He didn't seem to care about how be looked. I always thought that was the best thing about him. He was exactly how you saw him, no hiding behind fancy clothes or hair. He never cared about how people looked at him. "Think he'll _ever_ cut it?"

She shook her head. "Yeah _right_. He's fearing that he'll go bald like my mother's father. The baldness gene is carried by the mother."

I nodded. "So he and Tony are friends?"

"That's how we met. They are in the same band."

"Cool-"

The front door opened. "Hey Lill!" a voice called out.

"In the den!" she called back.

A tall guy with long brown hair came in and didn't acknowledge me. Or maybe he didn't see me because I was behind a fake potted tree they had. "The guys are coming over to crash, do you mind?"

Lilly looked at me quickly, "What guys?"

"You know what guys," he replied, looking at the TV guide. "Larry, Nolan, Reggie, Michael."

I froze when he said the name. I was _not_ prepared to see Michael. Seeing his picture was traumatic enough. Hearing his voice on the phone was traumatic. I couldn't...I just couldn't handle actually being face to face with him.

I motioned to the door and waved good bye. I made it to the hallway before she came out to me. "It's unhealthy to avoid him," she said carefully. "You are going to have to see him _someday_. I mean, if I end up marrying Tony...you'll be my maid of honor and Michael would _probably_ be the best man."

"By then I'll hopefully have Joshua with me," I said softly. "We could _very_ _well_ be married or engaged or something..."

"You'll never get married if you don't get over Michael," she predicted. "It's been four years. Almost five years now. Doesn't it mean _something_ that you are still this nervous at the mere _mention_ of his name?"

I avoided her gaze. "I dunno...but I love Joshua. Completely adore him."

"You have a heavier history with Michael though," she argued. "And you still love Michael, whether you believe it or not. I can see it in your face _right now_."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I?"

"What history do I have with him? I _slept_ with him, big stinking deal!"

Her jaw dropped in shock. Oops, she hadn't known that detail, huh? "Y-You what?"

I froze like a deer in headlights. "Nothing."

"Uh, no, you said," she said, looking behind me. She pulled me into the apartment. "You said you slept with him. My big brother? Am I to assume that this is in the non-platonic Dawson and Joey way? But instead as the _he took your virginity_ way?"

A knock came to the door. "Lilly, could you get that?" Tony asked.

She opened the door a little, "Wait a few minutes, I'm naked," she hissed to the others on the other side of the door. "Go wait by the stairs."

"Lilly," Michael's voice said. "Lilly, come on. Let us in. I know you aren't naked. And who are you talking to like that?"

She bared her shoulder, "I am naked. And is it really your business?"

"It's just...It sounded a lot like-"

"Like who?" she snapped with a smirk.

"Like someone I know."

"Or used to know," she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is it Mia?" he asked, poking part of his face in the door. Luckily she still had the chain on so he couldn't push his way in. He started singing a silly, drunken song. "If it's Mia then let me see her. I wanna kiss her and stuff." He was laughing drunkenly.

His nose. And those lips. I've kissed those both...

Lilly started laughing. for a second I seriously thought she was going to open the door and see what he would really do if he saw me."NOthing at all _mon frere_. Just give me a minute."

"Tell me," he demanded. "Is Mia in there? I can smell her you know...she smells nice and pretty..."

"Michael, unless you plan on seeing your little sister naked then I suggest you leave," she replied.

The others started laughing. "Fine. We gotta hurry though. Being drunk in public is illegal."

She rolled her eyes. "Just go...go ride the elevator for a minute. Pretend you are the elevator operators. It'll _totally _freak out the neighbors."

I heard some laughter and then the elevators open.

"Drunk men are such pushovers," she started. "Tony, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay babe. Where are the guys?"

"I think they wanted to ride the elevators for a little while," she replied, grabbing our coats. "Come on," she whispered.

* * *

We walked to a coffee shop in silence. We arrived and sat down, "So? Explain."

I stared into my coffee cup and then sighed, "It was a one time thing...I thought you knew about it."

"Does this _look_ like the face of someone who knew her best friend slept with her brother?"

I laughed. "No...but I mean, the tension he and I had between us after the prom."

"It was prom night? Oh, duh! Of course! That explains everything!"

"Yeah well, it was just that _one time_."

'Why not again?" she asked immediately.

I laughed. "Because it wasn't right."

"He was _THAT_ bad?"

I laughed again, "No, not at all. _Trust m_e on that one..." I said with a smile. "No, he was _quite _satisfactory."

"Okay, don't need _those_ details. You could just say that you were left a satisfied woman."

I didn't say anything, I got stuck in the memory of that night. About how it felt to have him holding onto me like he was afraid of losing me. Like he was afraid it was all a dream. My throat went dry as I remembered how he made me feel.

He made me feel like I had never felt before. I had become _very_ aware of my body that night and everything that went along with it. He made me realize that my body was attractive. He made me feel beautiful and wanted.

"I'm sure he knew quite a few neat positions considering his experiences with Vicky."

Her name took me out of my day dream. "Right. So, that's why we never...we didn't..."

She took a long sip of her coffee, "She was just a fill in, ya know."

I stirred my coffee, "It doesn't matter anyways. I love Joshua with all my heart."

"Don't you ever think back to it though? And wonder _what if_?"

"Lilly, it would have never worked out. I'm a princess, in case you don't remember. He lives in America. Plus, I choose not to live in a _what if_ kind of world."

"So, Joshua lives in England."

"That's a bit easier of a commute."

"So, that's the only reason it wouldn't have worked out?"  
"Well, look at his girlfriend, Vicky. Look at me. We are complete opposites. She's like a model and I'm like...well, not."

Lilly rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. "I better get back before he thinks I've been attacked. Do you want me to walk you back to the loft?"

I shook my head, "No...I'll be fine. I think I wanna stay here for a bit."

"I'll tell Michael you said hi," she said with a wink. "He's gonna flip when I tell him that you had been on the other side of the door and heard every drunken word."

"Go ahead," I said, biting my lip. "See if I care." She knew I did though.

What was he going to say? Would he go searching for me? Would he care even? I mean, he was just drunk. He can't possibly like me like that still.

Would I care if he did? I mean, that he still liked me? Where would that put Joshua? No, Michael had tact. If he did have feelings for me I would simply tell him I had a boyfriend. Then he'd back off. He'd respect me enough to stay away and just be a pal.

Cuz that's all Michael and I ever could be. Pals. Pals that once slept together. People can sleep together and remain just friends, right?


	27. All Hell Breaks Loose kind of

"Hello, Amelia," my grandmother greeted me when I returned to Genovia. I had been instructed to be in her office once I returned. ANd it isn't the fun-for-the-good-news-office. It was the scary family one. Where no good news come out of it.

She never greeted me so kindly after I returned from America. Something was up.

"How was your trip to America?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"F-Fine," I stammered. I didn't like how nice she was being.

"I am sure you missed your little boyfriend," she snapped, tossing me a copy of _The National_.

"What?" I asked. I sounded like I was five years old. I looked at the paper. Pictures of me and Joshua from England were thrown all over the article. The picture of me in Joshua's shirt was in the middle of it all. I quickly skimmed the article. Only one person had those pictures.

_"They have been together for about six months now," Seamus Fitzpatrick explains._

_ "But they found it romantic to keep it a secret. But honestly, I think it is because she thinks he isn't good enough for her..." Seamus Fitzpatrick continued on. "She looks at it as a fling. He's good for a shag but not for a real boyfriend."_

My mouth dropped in complete and utter shock. "Grandmere.... We uh...never..." I started. I had no idea where to go with this.

"What? Do you deny this?"

I didn't say anything. A denial would be disloyal. "Grandmere, I _love_ him," I said softly a few minutes later.

"And yet you find it necessary to hide the relationship from me?" she demanded. "Mia, when you are in love with someone you really don't care who knows. You would have told me right away. Do you realize how this fling is looking to our public? Answer me already."

I bit my lower lip, "I- I was scared of how you would react."

"But it is so much _better_ to hear of it in the tabloids? Amelia...how can you continue to do this to us? To Genovia?"

"Do what? Fall in love with the perfect man?" I demanded.

"To bring shame-"

"Oh shame? What are you more angry about?" I started, gaining confidence, "That I am _dating_ him, or that I didn't come _running_ to you to tell you about it?"

She pursed her lips. "You are dismissed."

* * *

I laid in bed for the rest of the day, rejecting offers for food. She hadn't said I _couldn't _date him. Just that it was _shameful_. It didn't make any sense. What was wrong with Joshua? "Mia?" my dad asked, knocking on my door. 

"What?" I snapped. "If you are here to do her bidding then you can leave."

He shook his head, "No."

"What is it then?" I demanded.

"She doesn't get it," he explained. "She's never really been young and in love before."

"What about Grandpere?"

He rolled his eyes, "She never told him she loved him. At least _I_ never heard her say that to him."

"I don't care anymore. If she won't let me be with him...then I'll reject my claim to the throne. Maybe then Joshua and I could get married and move to New York. Have our own lives out of the spotlight. That would be the ideal life for me."

He looked surprised, "I don't think it's _that_ bad. She just needs to get used to the idea."

"Just like she got _used_ to the idea of you and Mom?"

He didn't say anything at first. "Mia...your mom and I were very _different_ people. Very immature. We loved one another, but differently than a couple _in_ love should. And besides, I knew my duty to Genovia. I grew up _here_. I was friendly with a lot of the people here. I knew that my love for Genovia is greater than any other kind of love. I would not give up Genovia for a frivilous fling...not a fling really but you know what I mean. This was the life I grew up in. Why would I want to give it up for something that was thrown at me when I was past the growing up stage?"

" Like I've had to give up _my_ old life?" I countered. When he didn't respond, "Whatever. I'm sure all his calls will be blocked now anyways. I'll never get to talk to him ever again."

"Stop being a drama queen," my father said with a laugh. "You will. You always find ways around what your grandmother wants." He stood up and went over to my vanity. He picked up my sceptor that I got for Christmas when I was fourteen. "I'm sure we'll have a new prince sooner than we all expected," he said twirling the useless gift. "Good night Mia."

* * *

I was right about one thing. All of Joshua's calls were intercepted. I walked around the palace like a big mope. My friends tired to take me out, but Grandmere had hired a new bodyguard for me. He would be much stricter than Lars. He would question any person that tried talking to me. And I had to have all my phone calls taped.

I still didn't get it. Why didn't she like Joshua for a royal consort? He was perfect. He had the blonde hair and blue eyes going for him, like Grandpere had (or as I am told). He acts like a perfect gentleman in front of her. He rides _horses_ for crying out loud!

I refused to talk to the woman. She was a devil. Was it possible to have the devil within a person who wears the most lady like clothes known to man? I didn't know, but I was sure she had the devil within her. She still came to my dress fittings for the Winter Ball though.

"Sebastino, I honestly do not think blue is her color," she said, sitting at her seat near where I was trying on my dress.

I stared at her, "I think blue is perfect Sebastino. I think it would compliment my escort'seyes perfectly- oh, I _forgot_ I am not allowed to bring an escort of my own choosing."

He pinned the dress in the back, "I do believe you have lost some weight, Princess."

I saw Grandmere grinning, "Finally!"

"Why are you here, exactly?" I snapped.

She looked shocked that I stood up to her finally.

"I mean, you _clearl_y hate me, what are you doing here watching me? It's not like I'm going to run off to England tonight to see him. It's _over_, you happy now? I'm never going to see him again. I haven't even talked to him in over a month. You win, now go gloat to your stupid friends."

She silently stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone else just stared at one another in complete shock. Their once un-assertive princess was finally standing up for herself...sort of.

* * *

School was filled with nerves. All my friends began stressing out over the next two years. They were going to have to find careers and start their lives out. I didn't have to worry about that. My life was already planned out since I was fourteen years old and my dad got testicular cancer. 

"You are _so _lucky," Aimee said as we left our psychology final. I saw Preston coming toward us. She smiled.

"Yeah, real lucky," I moaned.

"Hey girlie," Preston said kissing her on the cheek and lifting her into the air.

"Hey Pres," she said giggling. "Put me down."

"Princess," he said with an exaggerated bow. "What's going on?"

"I'm just saying how lucky Mia is to have everything planned out for her. She doesn't have to search for a job."

"Yeah, not too many princess positions are open," I quipped with a forced smile.

They shared a glance, "Mia, the ball in this weekend, isn't it?" Preston asked. "I remember when you guys used to have it back in New York. Used to back up traffic for hours."

I nodded, "Yeah, well we don't anymore. I gotta go."

* * *

"Hey Mia," a voice said to me while I groomed Daisy in the stables. I turned and saw Lucie. The ever disappearing Lucie. "Hey." 

"I finished up the book. Well, the principal writing that is. There are still editing and stuff. I doubt it will be out for months."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Where've you been?" I asked. "It's been months."

She smiled, "Here and there. California for a little while. New York. I had a fling with a regular guy for a while before I realized that I needed a guy that could keep up with me. The life of a socialite and writer is very busy. I have to keep up appearances on _all_ the continents. He was stuck on his ex."

I smiled, "But that is kind of sweet. What did he do?"

"He was some type of engineer or something with computers. I forget. I just thought he was hot at night with this band he played with. That's how we met."

I smiled. "Well, fun while it lasted, right?"

She half smiled, "Yeah. I guess."

"How've you been, otherwise?" I asked, sitting on a bale of hay.

"Great. Happy. I met this great guy over in America. He's incredibly sweet."

I smiled. Maybe she was growing up. Or maybe not considering she just went on about that other fling. "Not the regular Joe?"

"God no. I just kind of had to prove to myself I could get him. You know how those things are. This guy is a little more high profile. And you?"

"Flying solo," I said reluctantly.

"But didn't I read about you and Joshua?"

"You may have...but Grandmere cut that off a few weeks ago. I haven't even spoken to him. She's put up a protective block on the whole relationship."

Lucie sat next to me. "That really blows. How'd you feel if I told you I had a message from him?"

I looked at her quickly. "What?"

She grinned, "Think I'm randomly going to show up after months without a sneaky reason?"

I hugged her and we fell over the bales of hay. We burst out laughing.

"Don't you want to hear?"

I nodded, "Duh."

"Here," she said, handing me a note. "I didn't read it. I'll be upstairs distracting your grandmother."

I held the note up to my nose so I could possibly grab hold of his scent.

_Dearest Girl-_

_ I know it is not really you rejecting my phone calls. I know that you love me just as much as I love you, so don't worry I haven't moved on to another. I never could. I love you too much. I want you to know that I am not talking to Fitzy anymore. He used the money he got to help out Whitney's mother...and then Whitney dumped him after she found out how he had gotten the money. It wasn't her fault...all Fitzy's._

_ We will get through this. We'll figure something out. What we have together isn't something one can simply stomp out. We'll be together once again, darling girl...._

_ Love - Joshua._

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket. I saw Dad walking by, showing off his polo ponies to some new girlfriend. I rolled my eyes. _So much for swearing off women forever._ I looked around me. I had everything a girl would ever want.

Allegedly I had the prince of Cabonia chasing after my affections. I doubted that though. Eddie was always a dear friend. I had Rob _still_ calling me. I had designer clothes. A palace to live in. Although, the palace does not have internet access, so that is kind of a downer.

But there was one thing that was missing. _Joshua_. The one person who kept me sane. All the other people in my life were such...characters. Like they were made up. I mean, who would ever imagine a grandmother with tattooed eyeliner? Or without eyebrows? Or a father who was a prince playboy? Or a mother who marries a math teacher?

The combination of people who made up my family still amazes me. Does anyone else have a crazy family like I do?

I couldn't ponder on this note for very long because Grandmere sent William out for me. "My sincerest apologies, princess," he started with a bow, "But your grandmother wishes to see you in the garden."

I nodded and told him I would go change my clothes and then would see her once I finished.

I quickly showered and combed my hair back into a low ponytail. I was letting my hair go back to it's natural blonde color. The auburn color was disappearing. My tri monthly visits to the royal hairdresser was now simply for a trim, no coloring necessary. I stared in my mirror. I didn't even recognize myself anymore.

I highly doubted anyone who knew me before I came would. I wasn't the light hearted girl without a worry in the world. Now I had every worry in the world. I had to worry about college, my grandmother, my father, and finding a suitable consort. And I had no luck in finding that...well, finding a consort that _Grandmere_ approved of that is.

"Princess?" William asked, opening my door. "She is growing impatient."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she is. I'll be there in a moment."

He nodded and closed my door. I bit my lip. I hadn't seen one person from my past that I knew wanted to see me. _Michael_. I don't know _how _my thoughts turned to him. They simply _did_. Would Grandmere had approved of him? I highly doubted it. Then again, he wasn't Anglican. He was Jewish though, which according to Grandmere is _just_ as bad. I wouldn't be able to remind her that he wasn't a practicing Jewish man, that would have been even worse.

I glanced at a picture of he and I at my prom. I couldn't help but realize that it was the last picture taken of me as a virgin. Before he and I had slept together that very same night. Had he known what was going to happen? Is that why he rode back to my apartment with me?

I was happy I had done that with him because he was so caring...so gentle. But what about Joshua? I was actually _fully_ in love with him. He would be just as caring, just as gentle.

No. He'd be even MORE caring, MORE gentle. Well, both their touches would be rough; Michael's from hours on his guitar and working as a mechanic, Joshua's from rugby and all of his work outdoors. The two couldn't be more different, and yet I fell for the both of them.

No. I didn't really _love_ Michael. I was just in...hmm, _infatuated_ with him. Yes, just infatuated with him. Maybe it was the fact he was a musician. Every girl gets a crush on that type of guy, right? I mean, most girls fall for the musicians they see on MTV or in their teen magazine's. But I was able to know my little crush. Ugh, I am being such a child. It's time for me to grow up already! To stop thinking about Michael James Moscovitz.

I needed to focus on how to get Joshua back in Genovia. Back with me. I put the picture of me and Michael back into a frame...behind a picture of me and Joshua at the first Holiday Ball he attended. He was behind Joshua...where he belonged.

"It's kind of you to finally join me," Grandmere said coldly when I finally made my way to the garden.

I gingerly took my seat across from her. "I didn't think it would be appropriate to see you when I was not dressed properly. I had been riding."

I nodded to the woman who was serving us. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You can leave now," Grandmere snapped to the young girl.

She girl scampered off.

Yeah, and I'm the shame to the family? I'm not rude to the servants. She was the reason we had so many disgruntled employees.

"Amelia..."

I stared into my cup of tea. "Yes, Grandmere?" That was the nicest I'd been to her in weeks.

"I am struggling to understand why you have been misbehaving lately."

I stared up at her from below my hat, "Beg your pardon?"

"Your behavior these past few weeks have been atrocious."

I tried my best to not allow my mouth to make a fish like motion. But the words I was thinking could not come out.

"You must not allow yourself to make that expression," Grandmere said, as she raised her cup to her lips.

"It's the only thing stopping me from saying what I am currently thinking," I replied sharply.

She nearly choked on her tea. "Amelia!"

"Look, Grandmere..." I started. "I have no idea what you have against Joshua-"

"I have looked at his background check," she replied before I could finish.

"So? Grandmere, you had no problem with him before...I mean, when he and I were friends..."

"He has a record, Amelia. And another serious relationship in the past. One where he pledged himself to another. But I'm sure he told you _that_ right?"


	28. Explanations

Author's Note: Success, you all now fully appreciate that another man could have been just as good for Mia (you know, if he hadn't 'croaked' ;)

* * *

I stared at her, gaping.

"By your appearance I am guessing he has not."

I shook my head. The news was a bit too shocking to handle. But I am mature enough to face the facts. I'm not going to run away and hide like I did when I found out I was a princess. I have to deal with reality.

She tossed a picture over towards me. Why were we always in these kinds of positions? With Grandmere always giving me bad news via photos.

I looked at it. It was Joshua all right. But he had longer hair. And glasses. "What is it he's doing?" I asked, inspecting the photograph for hints.

"Protesting the royal family," she explained, biting into her finger sandwich.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you look at these photographs," she said pushing a folder toward me. "You will see that the royal family, the _British_ one, and their carriage had paint balls shot at them back in two thousand and four, when he was twenty he was arrested for the crimes against the royal family. He got charges dropped because of his father...but he has a deep history of hating _anything_ royal. He could very well be getting close to you just to single handedly _destroy_ the Genovian royal family."

I couldn't stop staring at the pictures. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I hadn't thought you would fall for _him_. After all, you had gone years without dating him, you had dated those other two boys..."

I shook my head, "No...he wouldn't use me like this. I know him."

"Do you? Why didn't you know about these things then??"

"He doesn't know everything about me," I countered. "But why would he tell me about this? He's grown up, Grandmere. Matured a great deal..."

"Men do _not_ change."

I stared at her, with the pictures in my hand. "Just LOOK at him, Grandmere. This is a twenty year old kid. Look at how much _I've_ changed since I was eighteen. When I came here. Look at _Dad_...Joshua must have a reason...maybe he was embarrassed about all this." I was reaching, and I knew it.

"Believe what you want, Amelia-"

"What other relationship did you say?"

She half smiled, enjoying my surprise. "He was engaged to a young woman when he was nineteen. She was with his child."

My jaw dropped. Yeah, he never mentioned this to me. I mean, we never really discussed _his_ past relationships...only mine. ANd he certainly never mentioned being engaged. And I'm pretty sure he's never mentioned that he had a kid.

"They broke it off after she miscarried. I understand from time to time they meet up. Her name is-"

"Kate," I said softly.

"Yes. Katelyn Winters. An American. You know her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've met her."

"Well, you clearly understand why I don't want you with him. I cannot possibly have you embarrassing the family-"

"Or what?" I asked as she stood up.

She looked at me.

"Or what?" she asked back.

"Yeah, what, you'll kick me out of the family? Give me something I've wanted since the day Dad told me I was a princess? Go right ahead, be my guest. Then I could FINALLY move back to New York and have the life I always wanted!"

With that I stood up and stormed off. I'm sure another disgruntled palace employee would be selling this story to the press in no time. How my grandmother and I were arguing about my love life, or now the lack there of.

* * *

I stayed in my room for the next few days. Trying to figure out my next step. Trying to figure out if Joshua could be trusted. I mean, he had taken care of me whenever I needed him. He'd...no, there was NO way he was lying to me for four years. There was no way he'd be the type to act like he was in love with me for four years an then to only break my heart.

But he hadn't mentioned that he had fathered a child with Kate. He blew off my jealousy. He always made me feel foolish for being jealous of a past relationship. 

What was I supposed to do when the man I was in love with was a blatant liar?

* * *

Lucie came into my room the evening before the Holiday Ball. "Mia," she said softly. 

I wiped my tears away and put the television on. "Hey, just watching some Lifetime movies."

She smiled, "Joshua has been calling me...trying to get to you. What's going on?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I figured after his letter you would be sneaking off again to see him."

I sniffled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He's been lying to me."

"About what?" she asked, glancing at the television, "Ohh _Co-Ed Call Girl_! Tori Spelling at her best."

I smiled slightly.

"So, what did he lie to you about?"

"He is anti-monarchy," I said simply. I still couldn't say the other thing.

She gave me a look that said _So What?_ "Wasn't your little _Lilly_ friend anti monarchy?"

She had a point.

"Grandmere believes that he will try to destroy the family."

"Did Lilly do that?" she asked.

"No."

"So, why would he?"

"Because he actually committed crimes against royalty...against the royal family of his _own_ country."

She rolled her eyes. "So? Who cares really? He was how old when he did all this mumbo jumbo?"

"Twenty."

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh come on Mia. Get real. He's twenty five years old now. He hasn't been arrested since then. And, he went to _Oxford_ and straighten out. He found more straight and narrow ways to rebel. Has he ever given you reason to believe that he isn't who you think he is?"

"He also was engaged to someone and they were supposed to have a baby."

She made a face, "Really? That doesn't sound like Joshua. What happened?"

I went through the whole story and she listened intently.

When I finished, "Well, at least he was honorable enough to almost marry her."

"He told me he never loved anyone else-"

"Whoa, didn't he tell you that he used to have sex _a l_ot before he met you?"

I nodded.

"Not necessarily _in love_. He was marrying her because of the baby, not because he loved her. He was doing what he thought was right."

She had a point. But why not tell me?

"He probably didn't tell you because he didn't want to screw things up with you. He would have told you eventually. Before he proposed to you so you could answer him with all the information in front of you," she answered, reading my mind.

" I just...I don't know. I need to talk to him about all this."

"So stop crying already and figure out how to get him here."

"And how would I do that?"

She shrugged. "I bet we can figure something out."

I had a feeling that she already had a plan.

* * *

Grandmere avoided me at all the pre-Ball activities. The tea, the dressing...everything. Dad looked conflicted as to who to support. His _daughter_ who did not terrify him, or his _mother_ who gave him life? 

"Mia?" Lucie said through my cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"Everything is taken care of. Just be at the ball."

Paolo (who Grandmere lured away from New York City with more money as bait), placed my tiara on top of my head. He placed the tendrils like they were pouring out of the tiara, "Just like bubbles from a glass of champagne!" he exclaimed. Great. In my tenure as Princess of Genovia I have looked like _Glenda_ the Good Witch, a Snowdrop and now a glass of champagne.

Dad was escorting me and Grandmere into the ball. Isn't he lucky?

"Be pleasant," my father said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or to Grandmere.

I had my traditional dance with my cousin Rene. Dad was with Grandmere. She seemed happy that I was dancing with Rene and that I hadn't argued to choose my own date. "What is this tension between you and the dowager princess?" my cousin asked as we waltzed.

I gave him a dirty look, "That is between she and I."

"Fine, just thought I'd be nice. Who is that over there?" he asked, nodding behind me, then twirling me so I could look.

"That's Lucie."

"She's gorgeous."

"I know," I replied. "She's dating some American. You've met her before."

He made a face. "Those horrid people. I have?"

I smiled, "I am in perfect position to destroy the little family jewels you have left."

He smirked. "Her _date_ is rather handsome," he said looking at me. I turned and saw him.

For the first time in a month I saw him. He was wearing his hair a bit longer than he normally did. And he was wearing glasses. I mean, sure I had seen him in his glasses before but he was different now.

Rene waltzed us over to the area near Lucie and Joshua. He then slipped me off the dance floor and took Lucie. I slipped away with Joshua.

We quietly slipped away from the party. He pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled back though. "Joshua..." I said softly, looking at the ground.

"What is it? Mia, what is going on with us? I don't understand now...why did I have to _sneak _in? Why couldn't you explain to Grandmere-"

"Why didn't you tell me about when you were nineteen? When you attacked-"

His confused eyes filled with understanding. "I see...God I thought-"

"What happened?"

He sat down on a fainting chair. "Mia...I was stupid."

I sat next to him and let him take my hand in his.

"It was a dare. M-My friends didn't think I'd do it."

"Grandmere said it was something in protest..."

He laughed, "That's what we told the police. The family spent an incrediable amount of money on NOTHING. Useless jewels, cars holidays...all at the taxpayers expense."

"I see," I shook my head while I thought. "So, you don't actually hate _royalty_, just the _money_ that comes along with it?"

"Well, I _did_. I thought it was a waste...but seeing everything you and your father have to do...it made me realize how important monarchies are...I've changed...I swear to you Mia. I swear to everything holy that I have in fact changed. I'd do anything to be with you."

I stared into his eyes right then. It wasn't like one of those magnet moments that I always felt with him. He was pleading with me. Begging me to forgive him. I took his glasses off of him. "What are these doing on you tonight?" I asked.

He stared at them. "I thought maybe you wouldn't hit a man in glasses?"

I grinned, "I wouldn't hit you, Joshua. Maybe use harsh _rhetoric_, but never hit. Violence isn't the answer. "I put the glasses back on him.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked again.

"If you explain about Kate," I said, holding back my tears.

He closed his eyes, "You do know..."

"The truth. Everything. I need to hear it from you."

He stared at me. "You knew I had been with her before you. I was only doing the right thing."

"Why did you break the engagement then? If you loved-"

"I _never_ said I loved her. I only said I was doing the _right thing_. I cared for her but I was too immature to realize what love really was. We were using one another. Not something I'm necessarily proud of to be truthful. She wanted a real English title and I wanted someone to care about me for _me_. I thought she did. When I explained that my brother would be inheritting my father's title she went a little weird. Then she lost our baby. My _child died_ Mia. Not something I like thinking about. Nevermind discussing."

I stared at the ground. I was being kind of selfish.

"But then I found you and I saw that I could have a second chance. That I could do something _right_ for once. That you and I could have kids together. That I would marry you for the right reasons. That the kids would come later. I honestly wasn't hiding it from you...I just don't discuss it very often. Not with anyone. I don't think about her, only the _child_ we lost."

I took his face in my hands a few minutes later and wiped a tear from his cheek. "You are stuck with me then. But..."

"Anything, "he said quickly. "You just name it and it's yours."

"You have to tell me about any other charges that have been brought up against you. I can't be having a fugitive in my...my life," I said. I almost said family but I stopped myself.

He grinned. Lord did I love that grin. But his eyes, they were too familar. They looked like-

"Not a single charge. They can't prove a thing," he said with a wink.

I gave him a hard look. "Joshua Alexander..."

He stopped me with a kiss. A kiss I'd been waiting for all my life. I had kissed him before...but not like this. This was like a _first kiss_. The kiss that held love and promise and hope. And, I hoped, my last first kiss ever.

As we pulled apart I realized something. Just because _I _have forgiven him didn't mean _Grandmere_ did. She still wouldn't forgive him for simply hurting the British family (although I think she secretly enjoyed that they had been attacked and not once in her reign had she). She'd reject him because he was of the _Church of England_. "Joshua...are you serious when you say you want to be with me...forever?"

He laughed and nuzzled into my neck, "Of course darling."

"Then we may have a slight problem."

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"I can't marry you."

He pulled back, "Why not? I mean, not that I am proposing at this moment, mind you...but what are you talking about? Of course we can."

"Well, you would never be accepted by Grandmere. And if _she _doesn't accept you, then the Parliament won't."

"Why not? I'm sure I can convince her that I have matured and no longer am a delinquent."

"But you are not Catholic," I said looking down at the ground.

I glanced up at him when he didn't say anything. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because...ever since I realized I loved you, four, almost _five_ years ago, I have been thinking of converting, for your sake. And going to mass with you on Sunday's made me realize that it wouldn't be a big change for me to convert. Besides, I think Catholicism is rather ...interesting."

"You can't just convert for _that _though...for the fact that it interests you. You have to really believe in it."

"I bet I know more about it than _you_ do," he countered with a cocky grin.

"Oh?"

"Mia, I started studying it five years ago. _Five _years. Most seminary students become priests in that time. Although...I have been living like one for quite some time," he said with a wink. "And I am in the process of converting already. You can't stop me now. Heck, the priests accepted me, I think you can. I also think it'll prove to your grandmother and your dad that I truly do love you. And adore you."

I stared into his eyes. He was giving up his own faith for me. Okay, so it wasn't all that different to begin with, but it was technically different. "You'd have to give up so much..." I said, staring into my hands.

"Give what up? Law school? Mia, I already have _quit_ that. I can't even imagine spending any more time apart from you. Your father has offered me a position with the Athletic Association. I am going to be coaching the Genovian National Rugby team."

My mouth dropped. He had talked to my _father_? Dropped out of _law school_? "B-But you always wanted to go to law school...to help others..."

"So let me be _selfish_ for once, won't you? I want to be with _you_. I can do so much more to help others if I stay with you...not that I'm with you to do so, but it's an added bonus."

He had said something to that effect when I told him I was a princess, or rather when he confronted me about being a princess. "I do believe I have a potential royal consort in front of me."

"Potential? _Darling_, you are stuck with me now," he murmured before he took my mouth over with his own. Very bossy. Very _Mr. Rochester_ of him. Shall I even go as far as to call say he was like the _Beast_?


	29. Everyone's Favorite Couple

Author's Note: Two more after this. Everything moves pretty quickly from here on.

* * *

We decided, since we knew we'd be together in the end, to wait until we got married to make love. We had tried so many other times and failed that we felt it was fate telling us to wait. We know that we'll be married eventually so sex could wait (but all the other fun stuff could still happen, hehe, I'm terrible!).

We have been through so much, nothing could go wrong for us. I can see it now, he'll be by my side when I have my coronation. We'll have little blonde children. Hopefully at least one girl. We'll have the perfect little family; the perfect life.

And as I guessed, life was perfect. Grandmere finally gave up and forgave him after a few more months. I think she took my threat to step down from the throne seriously. I really didn't care if that was the only reason she gave up though.

* * *

The rest of my junior year went by rather smoothly. Joshua had ended his study at the university in England and came to Genovia. Grandmere refused to allow him to live in the palace considering I was, you know, his _girlfriend_ and everything. She didn't want illegitimate heirs walking around like no tomorrow. 'No more shame' is the motto these days around the palace.

But I did spend a lot of time at his apartment which wasn't all that far from the palace to begin with. I mean, it's _practically_ on the palace property.

The tabloids LOVED us. We were always going around doing goofy things like karoke bars or shopping in random shops where we wouldn't actually buy things. I know, it doesn't sound goofy, but seeing it is kind of silly. Picture a princess wearing a big floppy hat with a hideous skirt and a peasant top. I looked like a total hippie.

But, Joshua managed to help me make Grandmere happy. A poll came out in June, six months after he and I _officially_ started dating in the eyes of the Genovian people, that said that I was the most popular royal in the world. Well, me and William in England. The article said, and I quote

' _Princess Amelia has the style and grace of another shy princess; Diana. Both women were terribly shy when they first became royal, but eased into the role as they were able to mature into young women. Both women are philanthropists (they both work with those less fortunate; Diana in Africa, and Amelia in South America), and use their position to lobby for change. _

_ Fortunately for Amelia she seems to have a happier love life. She has been seeing Joshua Bloom, son of Lord Jonas Bloom, for the past six months. Rumors of their romance, however, have followed them through the past few years as many of you already know. They met four years ago while on a missionary trip in Guyana. _

"_I knew they were in love right from the beginning," a friend of their says, "But I guess it takes time for the real thing to develop. They are a great couple."_

_ And a secretive one at that. A source tells us that they actually began dating LAST MAY after a wedding of a mutual friend. But this has no proof because neither will confirm or deny these reports. _

_ The young princess has never had a relationship where wedding bells were heard so clearly, but many say that this may be it for the young woman. "She's absolutely enamoured by him. And he is with her. He told me that he thought he might love her before he even knew she was a princess," one of his friends tells us. "So I know that it's true. And I've never seen him happier. People say that it's hard for women like sic Mia to find a real guy because she can never know if he loves her or what she can get him. But I can promise you, he isn't into that. He's working in Genovia right now and has his own place. He's starting his own life there."_

_ So wedding bells for the newly crowned favourite royal?_

"_I don't know about that yet," Lady Bloom, Joshua's mother, says with a smirk, "But it'd be a great match!"_

I felt sick when I read about the wedding rumors circulating in the papers and on the internet. I mean, Joshua had enough pressure on him for dating a princess to begin with, now he was on wedding watch? Everyone was looking at my fingers for a ring.

Even _weirder,_ though was his mom. She hated me. She thought I was far too shy. Plus, if Joshua married me then the family name might fall. His brother had decided that he'd rather travel the world as a doctor rather than be a 'Lord Bloom'. So that meant that JOshua would be the next Lord Bloom. But if he married me he would be the dowager prince of Genovia, Joshua Alexander Bloom Renaldo.

People had contests to see what my ring should look like. Joshua and I would sit around and look at the ugly designs people thought up. "Would you seriously want something like that?" he asked as we looked at a ring that was rather large. It's one of those rings that you see and think is gorgeous, but not necessarily for YOU. Like, you think you aren't good enough for it. Something like J. Lo's many engagement rings.

"I dunno. You planning on buying it?" I teased. We were hitting our one year mark the following week and the hysteria around Genovia was serious. I mean, they didn't realize it had been a year, they thought it was merely six months. I dated other guys just as long and no one cared. What was it about Joshua? Maybe it was because he looked like a prince for real. I dunno though.  
There was an article out about Joshua and why he was the perfect prince consort for me. They even did one of those 'What if they mated?' things like they do on Conan O'Brien. Our kids would be fairly good looking actually.

"I mean, _eventually_ I'm going to be buying a ring for you," he replied, "It'd be nice to see what kind you'd like."

I smiled shyly. We talked about getting married, and that's great an all...but it's weird. You know, like, I want to marry him in _theory_. Fine. But now I am going into my senior year. After this I am expected to carry more royal duties. Like producing an heir and stuff. That would involve getting married as well.

It was getting to become too much of a reality for me. Like, TALKING about getting married is one thing. But really doing it is another. Was I ready for that kind of step?

We didn't have to worry about that really though. We never talked about it _too_ much anyways, and simply ignored all wedding questions. People were still convinced that we were getting married that summer.

* * *

I gave him a horse for his birthday that year so he could ride with me in the mornings, which became a tradition for us. We'd wake up early every morning and ride two or three miles.

"Senior year," I said before I left for my first class of my second to last semester of college. "Can you believe that I could have graduated this past spring? If I hadn't taken the year off?" I asked my father.

"My little girl....speaking of which, what are your little friends doing now? Lilly? Did she finish school and everything?"

"Yeah. She's working for some newspaper I think. On the very bottom rung. But she seems happy. She's with the same guys she's been with for awhile. She is kind of hoping he'll propose soon."

"Won't that be strange?" he said with a laugh. "That feminist marrying before you?"

I gave him a look. "I'm trying not to put any pressure on Joshua. I mean, imagine having to propose to a princess? It'll take awhile I'm sure."

"He hasn't said anything to me," my father replied. "And he seems like the type to ask permission first."

I shrugged. "Oh well. I'm still only twenty three. He and I have plenty of time to get married, right?"

"You kids are young," he agreed. "You both still need to sow your wild oats."

"Oh yes, because we both are sooo wild," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, in his case he might want to consider some more volunteer work before he enters our world, assuming he does join us."

I laughed, "What are we? A family or a _cult_?"

"Sometimes it seems like we're both. The car is waiting. Get going girl."

And I did. I had never worked too hard at school because there was always something distracting me. But now there was nothing. I had a perfect boyfriend to snuggle with every night before I went to sleep. I had a solid group of friends...well, they were kind of solid. Not the type that I'd hang out with after graduation though.

And can I tell you how great it is to have a boyfriend that works for your dad? I mean, sure, he is gonna start travelling really soon with the team, but for now my dad only makes him do work from nine to five, like a regular guy. The team practices from nine in the morning until noon, then they break for lunch, then they practice some more from three thirty until five. This gives Joshua just enough time to do his paper work during the break, and be at the palace for dinner.

But what started to suck is that Grandmere started giving him prince lessons. I warned him about her though. He laughed because he already had all this training from back home. "Mia, I can speak French fluently, I did get a degree in the language. I can also sell a lady with white gloves a ketchup popsicle. I'm rather charming if I do say so myself."

I playfully smacked his arm. "I cannot believe you have to bring the team through Europe."

He shrugged. "I'll be back in time for Christmas. And think about it, you'll be back in New York for Thanksgiving so that will keep your mind off me, won't it?"

I offered a half smile. "I talked to Lilly about that. It's gonna be a blast."

"Getting yourselves into trouble I suppose?"

"Not at all. I'm supposed to go to her family for dinner actually. My mom and Mr. G. are taking Rocky to Iowa (AN: where are Helen's parents from? I totally forget!), but they'll be back on Friday night so I'll see them on Saturday."

"Wait, so you are staying with Lilly?"

"Well, she's actually living at home for now...with her parents I mean. The rent went up at her and Tony's place. I think she said they are trying to save up for a wedding and a ring and stuff so they couldn't afford it anymore-"

"And I'm guessing you'll be seeing that Michael guy?"

Wow. Here is a first: I hadn't thought of that. I mean, my mind has been on tunnel vision for the past year and a half. I have only thought about Joshua. Nothing about Michael. It's not that I was being disloyal about him...I was just kind of moving on. Accepting the fact that circumstances didn't allow us to be together.

"Um, I guess. I don't really know though. Lilly didn't mention him." She probably didn't on purpose. Probably thought I'd skip out on her if I knew he'd be there. I'd show her. "But it doesn't matter. I have a hot '_boy toy_' here," I said picking up the latest news article about our relationship.

He laughed. "If they only knew what I looked like when you first met me."

"You were gorgeous."

"I was chubby," he argued.

"But not ugly. You were, and _are_, gorgeous."

He shrugged. "I dunno. I still think you are too good looking for me."

I rolled my eyes. "You clearly haven't seen the cast list for the movie about my life."

"What?"

"The TV movie...the new one," I replied. "It's going to be based on Lucie's book. So it won't be out for a long time...they have to have the book sell for awhile before they release the movie. Hopefully, it'll be better than the TV movie one they made before."

"There is a TV movie about you?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hardly. Sure, they tell a story about a young teenage girl discovering she's a princess, but then they got all into boys and who liked me for me and who liked me for being a princess. And for some reason they made me and Michael get together in the end. After I dated some jerk, well, I did kind of date a jerk for like, a day but-"

"In the end you are with Michael?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Kind of silly huh? He and I never even dated!"

He stared at the floor and jingled the change in his pockets. "You don't think that is like...I dunno, a sign? Like, that you are supposed to be with him?"

"Royalty does not jingle," I reminded him, grabbing his wrist. "And yeah right. The Hollywood people know my fate. Get real Joshua."

He stopped jingling. "I'm just being silly, I know. I know you love me. I don't like sounding like a jealous boyfriend. It's just...I waited so long to be with you so I don't want to lose you."

He looked so adorable when he pouted. "You won't ever lose me, I promise," I said kissing him softly. "Until the day I die," I said with a wink.

With other boyfriends I was never as forward as I was with Joshua. He was clearly my soulmate. I mean, I can burp in front of this guy. If that's not true love I don't know what is. Well, there's more to it than that but I meant that I was so comfortable with him that I could do something so personal with him around me.


	30. The End

Author's note: I lied. This is it. It's wicked long though. So..review and all that good stuff because that might make me wanna start posting part three (okay, I yet to make a title for it so that may take awhile...)

* * *

Lilly picked me up at the airport early on Thanksgiving morning. I had class on Wednesday so I couldn't get a flight until very, very late in the evening.

"Is Maya making her famous sweet potatoes?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course she is. It wouldn't be Thanksgiving otherwise."

"So...it's gonna be us, your mom and dad, your grandparents...Michael? Vicky?" I hadn't realized this, but her name had not been mentioned in quite some time.

She gave me a strange look, "Sorry to disappoint you but you will not be given the opportunity to break my brother's heart again."

"Huh?"

"He's out of town. Trying to get a record deal."

"So no Tony?"

She made a face. "No. _No_ Tony. The guys are serious about getting a deal so they are focusing on that. Women come second to them."

I could tell this was a sour note with them. "So girl time then. That's good."

"You haven't even really gotten to meet Tony..."

"You haven't met Joshua," I argued. "You've talked to him a little, but that's it."

"For some reason," she started, "I doubt I ever really will meet the _real _Joshua."

The way she said this gave me a weird feeling. "Of course you will. I'm going to marry the man."

She squinted, "Yeah...I just..."

"You just?" I pressed.

"Mia, I have a really weird feeling. I know you don't like it when I say things like that, but I do. Something is-"

"Lill, we've gone through so much already. Nothing is going to get in our way now. Not even if you tossed Michael in my face right now. If you did I would simply stick out my hand and ask how he's been."

She shook her head, "Forget it."

* * *

We spent that morning gossiping while Maya made dinner for the five of us. Mrs. Moscovitz had offered to give her the rest of the week off to be with family but she said that she liked cooking for the Moscovitz's. I wouldn't, they are all so picky about foods.

"So, his favorite musician is Billy Joel," I finished up Joshua's personal biography.

"I dunno Mia...he seems nice enough. Really, he does...but I don't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. Something must be wrong if she keeps bringing it up. She knew me better than anyone did. _Including_ Joshua.

"Maybe this is the sister in me, but I think you and _Michael_ should be together. You guys always danced around the topic when we were teenagers...now that you are old enough you are too scared to do anything about it."

"_Scared_? No. Not quite. I'm committing myself to _another man_ is more like it. I am in love with another man."

"But you'll _always_ love Michael," she replied. "And you can't deny that. I mean, when you have your fancy schmancy wedding with Joshua you'll still think about what could have been with Michael."

I sensed some bitterness in her tone. "Lilly, it isn't like I don't think he's _good enough_ for me...in a lot of ways he's _too_ good for me. He's.....he's _Michael Moscovitz_ for crying out loud!"

"I am aware of that fact..."

"He has the perfect floppy hair...the kind that drops just in the right spot...he's funny and sarcastic without being cruel...he's taller than me...and he's brilliant. I mean, he's just too perfect for me-"I said with a dazed expression as she interrupted me.

"Yeah, my brother is perfect. You sound like you don't still have feelings for him," she replied sarcastically.

"In _my_ eyes he always was perfect...and Joshua...well, he's shown me a side of him that allowed me to fully love him. For all his faults and everything."

"But you actually _gave_ him that chance. You never allowed Michael to prove himself."

"I never saw him coming after me," I countered. "He had chances to ya know. And besides, it would have never worked out. Can you see me following him around on tour? Seriously Lill."

She shook her head, "You'll never understand will you?"

"Understand what?" I asked.

"Love."

* * *

I thought about what she said on my ride back to Genovia. In some ways she was right. I didn't know all that much about love. But I _know_ I love Joshua. Just hearing his voice makes my day complete.

He finally came home after touring Europe with the team. They sucked, but they were trying to build up to super stardom. I didn't care really. I got my boyfriend back.

"I have a surprise for you," he said on Christmas night.

"What, you have your mum and dad here?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. Lord no. She is starting to hate Genovia because I spend all my time here now."

I looked at Grandmere who was talking to her servent William. "She must hate me."

"No, she likes you," he said in a voice that was really saying _'You are right. She does hate you but I love you so I can't possibly tell you the truth'. _

"Yeah. So my surprise?"

He brought me upstairs to my room quietly so Grandmere and Dad wouldn't listen in on our conversation.

"I need to continue my Joshua Tree Tour."

I laughed, I had almost forgotten about that. "Okay."

"In _Mexico_, with you."

"What?" I said in surprise. I hadn't expected a vacation with him. Maybe a necklace or something. _Not_ a vacation to Mexico.

"I want to take you away from all this. Be alone. Be young."

I smiled, "Sounds great. When?"

"Your bags are packed. We're leaving now."

My jaw dropped. "Huh? How? My dad..." This was not like Joshua. It was way too spontaneous.

"I already cleared it with them. Come on. Get your purse."

"What about my ..."

"Javier packed you."

"I see..."

"I have books for you to read."

See why I love him? He knew I would be bored on the plane and would want to fill time with books. Of course, there was once a time that I would spend the hours writing in my journal, but I'm much too old for such foolishness.

I can't believe I used to bring that book everywhere with me. To school dances? But I will admit that it would be nice to have a complete record of my life, but again, I have no time to.

* * *

We had a lot of fun in Mexico, but where we stayed had a lot of lizards. It really freaked me out ( I am a New Yorker after all. Anything in nature freaks me out). "Mia, _relax_. It's just a lizard."

"It has a weird color."

"It's probably just old," he explained. "Come on, touch it."

"Hell no. Joshua, I'm a city girl. I don't do the whole insect slash reptile slash creepy wrinkly thing, things. I mean, you grew up in the country. You are used to having strange things like that."

"You have those rats that are-"

"Rats are one thing. I wouldn't touch those either. They just scamper along. These things...."

"Let me put it on your foot," he said. "It can't hurt your foot."

"No."

"Look, is that a pink lizard?" he said pointing to another creature that was against the wall of our hotel.

"A pink lizard? Yeah, _that_ sounds natural."

Joshua grinned. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I promise, to you," he started as he placed the lizard on his shoulder, "That I will be with you until the day you let me put a pink lizard on your foot."

I smiled. We _both_ knew that day would never come. "It's a deal."

We spent the rest of that vacation on the beach, sneaking kisses and enjoying the fact that the press had _no_ idea where we were. We put his name on a tree, "Here, put your name on there too," he said offering his Swiss Army Knife.

I shook my head. "No. This is your own thing."

"Mia..."

"No. Look, maybe someday down the road we can come back and I'll put my name on there."

"Promise?" he asked, pulling me close to him as a wind picked up.

"I swear it," I promised with a puppy dog face.

"You are lucky you are so gorgeous."

* * *

We returned home and back to our regular lives. I found out I got onto Dean's List for my fall semester, the first time I made the list _ever_. Joshua sent me flowers as a congratulations, not that it would seem like a big deal to him or anything since he made the list every semester at school.

I focused on school while Joshua worked with the national team. He started playing with the guys more often because he had more experience than anyone else. Since we were apart a lot of the time the press started speculating about whether or not we were going to last. How do we go from getting _married_ one week, to _breaking up_ the next? The press is very odd.

I was at dinner one night with Brock, of all people, when a reporter came up to us, "Princess? Isn't this your old boyfriend? Where is Joshua?"

I smiled, "Yes, he is my _former_ boyfriend, but he is also a _dear_ friend. Joshua is working right now."

"Are you two still together?"

Brock answered for me, "Of course they are. They just give one another space to breathe and hang out with other people."

I continued on with my food and Brock did as well. He was really happy I was with Joshua, "I can't imagine you with anyone else. Not even that guy in New York."

"You don't know him though," I argued. Why was I arguing?

"Yeah, but didn't you say he was a musician?"

I nodded. Lilly had told me that his band, _Bueller_ was getting a strong following.

"You couldn't do the music scene."

"Why not?"

"You are too straightlaced. Definately not cool enough," he teased. "Like, for example," he started, "Musicians are known for flings. You could _NEVER_ do a fling."

"I could so!"

"Oh? A fling involves sex without feeling."

He hit a nerve there. I couldn't do that, not without having feeling behind it. "Yeah, well, I could _totally_ marry a musician."

"Yeah, I will run through your beloved Central Park naked...the day you marry a musician."

"Oh come on, that's not a fair bet. You know I'm going to marry Joshua."

"So I'm not worried about New Yorkers seeing my willie."

* * *

I started thinking about Michael more and more. I couldn't understand it to be honest. Where was this sudden interest coming from? Maybe it was because Lilly was coming to spend her summer with me. She was interviewing me for her network...well, actually the network wanted to interview me and I told them I'd only accept an interview from Lilly Moscovitz.

I started getting paranoid. It was only February, but I was freaking out about the _possibility_ of Michael coming to see his little sister. Why was I so nervous though? He had his _own_ life. She had her own life. Why did I have the sinking suspicion that he was going to end up here?

"Princess? Your father wishes to share an audience with you," Javier announced, coming into my room. I was thankful for the interruption of my thoughts of Michael Moscovitz.

"Okay Javier. I'll be...wait, where is he?"

"In his office."

Weird. Dad NEVER goes into his office. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute," I replied, covering up what I had in my hand.

"Very well."

Once he left, I uncovered the picture again. It was my prom picture again. He looked nervous to be with me, and I looked nervous to be with him. It was kind of sweet really. I put it behind the picture of me and Joshua again. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was a change in the air.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked, plopping down on a chair.

"Oh, hi Mia. I um...I have some bad news for you."

My lip started quivering. "Yes, Dad?" It had to do with Joshua. I knew it did.

"Joshua had a little accident while the team was in France. He blew out his knee while he was running a play-"

"Oh thank _God_," I said with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were gonna tell me he was dead or something!"

He laughed, "No, he's too good for that darling. He'll need surgery though."

My face dropped. Okay, maybe THAT was the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Oh. When? Where?"

"He's coming back here right now on a private plane. His parents are on their way as well."

I should have known his parents would be coming to Genovia. I didn't mind his father all that much, but his mother drove me nuts. She was pressuring him to propose to me so that she'd have a prince for a son (she makes no sense at all, she wants him to be a Lord as well...). But she also was pressuring him to give up on rugby and to finish up his law degree.

His dad, meanwhile, treated me like a daughter. He gave me silly gifts for Christmas and my birthday. For example, for Christmas he sent me a sombrero with my name on it since he knew I was going to Mexico. It was cheesy, but he meant it to be.

I waited for Joshua's parents to arrive before I left for the hospital where I was told Joshua was being driven to directly from the airport. "Princess? Lord and Lady Bloom are waiting for you in the main waiting room," Javier said as he came into my room.

"Thank you Javier."

I took a deep breath. So this is what it is like to love someone I guess. That is, you deal with their parents when they aren't around. I never spent any alone time with a guys parents. I hadn't met Brock's parents. I only met Rob's dad that one time. And Kenny's parents...well, I have a theory that they don't exist.

The only boy's parents that I'd spent alone time with were Michael's. But he had never been my boyfriend, even if I liked to pretend he was.

I shook my head to get Michael off my mind. Must focus on my boyfriend getting better. And on dealing with his parents.

"Hello Lord and Lady Bloom," I greeted as I entered the sitting room.

"Your highness," Lady Bloom said with an exaggerated bow.

"Mia, you can cut the titles. I'm simply Mr. Bloom," Mr. Bloom replied.

I held back a smile. People who knew me personally didn't really have to do that, which is why Lord Bloom did not.

"Mia, are you okay?" Mr. Bloom said with a concerned expression on his face.

I nodded, "Of course. Are you ready to see Joshua, or did you want to settle in a little more?"

"I want to see him before he goes into surgery," Mrs. Bloom said as Mr. Bloom said he thought Joshua should rest before surgery.

"Well," I started, thinking of a diplomatic response, "Why don't we go for a little while, then come back here and have dinner with my dad and grandmother?"

I knew that would interest Lady Bloom. Dining with royalty. Geez, didn't she understand that we eat like _normal _people? OR that her son would be royal and therefore she would have FED royalty?

"The car is waiting for us outside," I said motioning for them to follow me.

We waited in a family room before the surgery. Somehow Joshua hadn't reached the hospital quite yet. His plane had not gotten off the ground properly so they had to turn back to the Italian airport to fix some problem. Wouldn't that have been lovely? Him destroying his knee, but only to die while he went to have it fixed?

"Your highness?" an orderly said, coming into the room.

"Yes?" I asked, standing up.

"Mr. Bloom has arrived."

I nodded and looked at Mrs. Bloom's expression. Why hadn't they told her? Why me? Oh, right, because I'm the only one the people at the hospital actually know. "Okay."

"And we are going to rush him into surgery, but he won't go until he sees you," he said, a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh...okay," I said slowly, looking at Mrs. Bloom. She looked hurt because he hadn't asked for her.

I followed the orderly into the room where Joshua was being prepped for surgery. "Hey there handsome," I greeted, keeping things light.

"Gorgeous," he said as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Your mum and dad are here."

"I know. I wanted to see you though. Is that okay?"

I nodded, "Of course. I've missed you...too bad I have to see you in these circumstances."

"Mia, if anything...if anything goes wrong, I just want you to know..."

"Michael- I mean, Joshua, nothing will go wrong."

He gave me a look. "You just _totally_ called me Michael."

I shook my head dismissively, "Lilly called me earlier and was talking about him. That's all," I lied, hoping he'd let it pass.

He smiled and nodded, "Sure. If you say so darling. But if anything does, I want you to know I love you. And I _wanted_ to marry you."

"Stop talking like this. You will, someday. _If_ I take you," I said with a wink.

His lip quivered. "I hope so. Oh, also, I want to be buried _here_ in Genovia if something happens."

"I love you," I said as the nurses came into the room. I didn't want to hear where he wanted to be buried. He wouldn't be buried for another sixty years. And that would be in the Renaldo family crypt. With me. And the other Renaldo's.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but we have to get into that knee and see what this guy has done to himself," the nurse said good naturedly.

I nodded silently. "Bye Joshua."

He winked, "I'll be out in no time."

* * *

He was out in no time, if four hours is no time. "The damage to the knee is permanent," the doctor explained more to me than to Lord and Lady Bloom.

"Okay..."

"He'll never play rugby, or any other sport for that matter, again."

I cringed. He was _not_ going to like this.

"So he can go back to his legal studies!" Mrs. Bloom said joyfully.

I glared at her. Did she even care about what he wanted to do with his life?

"And he'll most likely have a slight limp for the rest of his life."

I nodded, biting my lip. Hopefully Grandmere didn't have anything against cripples being the prince consort. "Okay. Anything else we should know?"

"Basically...no. He'll need rehab three times a week. He shouldn't put too much pressure on it for awhile. I'd say give it about a _year_ to heal before complete pressure can be put on it."

There goes my dream of being proposed to on bended knee. But who cares really?

"Okay. When is he going to be released?" I asked.

"And when can he come home to England?" Mrs. Bloom asked, cutting in front of me.

I looked at Mr. Bloom. "Ellie, his home is here now. With _Mia_."

She glared at him. "I have to take care of him-"

"I can take care of him," I cut in. "I am _fully_ capable."

The doctor looked at Mr. Bloom with wide eyes.

"Ladies, we'll discuss this later. Let Joshua decide."

I nodded. It was his decision. But he'd choose Genovia. I know he would.

* * *

We got to spend a lot more time together now that he couldn't work with the team anymore. He helped me work on my final thesis and I helped him exercise his bum knee.

"This blows," he said rudely one night in late April.

I held back my laugh. "You did blow your knee my love," I replied. He never used such language around me.

"Sorry darling. This is just so frustrating, you know? What if it's not ready for June? For the mission?"

I rolled my eyes, "Then you'll be stuck here with me in Genovia. You'll get to meet Lilly," I reasoned.

He shrugged, "Nothing against Lilly, but I'd rather be in Africa."

I nodded, "Well, she can't wait to meet you."

"See who you gave her brother up for?" he teased.

I mussed his hair, "Hush up you!"

There were a few moments of silence as we cuddled in his bed. He had moved into the palace after his accident.

"So are you excited about Iceland?" he asked.

"Duh! I can't believe it, two weeks from now I will be a college graduate _and_ on my way to Iceland. You like to make my dreams come true, huh?"

He smiled, happy to see that he could do something so nice for me.

* * *

Before we left for Iceland Grandmere told us that we needed to write up our wills. Weird. "May I ask why?" I asked.

"If anything, God forbid, happens," she explained.

I nodded. I didn't have much. My dad did, but _I_ didn't . Joshua actually had more money at his disposal than I did.

But when we started flying to Iceland Joshua looked like he had eaten a sock. And I know what someone looks like when they did that, Fat Louie used to all the time. "Joshua, you okay?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking," the pilot started, "I am sorry to report that we need to make an emergency landing in Shannon Airport in Ireland. The lay over should be short so don't fret."

I looked at Joshua who was rolling his eyes. "So, Ireland?"

We instantly fell in love with Ireland, and decided Iceland could wait.

* * *

My birthday had passed, with no proposal. Yes, he had woken me up with twenty four kisses and took me out for a special day, but still, no ring.

Grandmere, and Lucie said that he was probably going to surprise me. Like, he'd do it on a day that I would never imagine him proposing. Which is _exactly_ what he did.

It was kind of a foggy day on our final day of vacation. We, nevertheless, decided to have a picnic. I was wearing a really unattractive outfit because it was so cold out. I had a pair of flannel pants that were way too big for me because they were Joshua's, and a long sleeve concert t shirt that I had stolen from Michael when I was a teenager. Joshua didn't know where I had gotten the Nirvana shirt, but he didn't ask either. Maybe he did know though. I mean, he was the pop music influence in my life. Michael had been the one to introduce me to the wonder of Nirvana. And Joshua knew that.

"Can I have the peanut butter?" he asked, licking the grape jelly off his fingers.

I reached into the basket without looking, feeling around for the jar of peanut butter we had bought the night before. But I didn't feel the cool plastic container. NO. I felt a small velvet box.

"Joshua?" I asked softly.

He grinned. "Stand up," he ordered.

I did so robotically as he got onto one knee.

"Joshua, that's your bad knee..."

"I'll be okay, just let me do this, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. It was really happening!

_ "Mia, will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my wife?"_

Those words rung in my brain like nothing else. I knew what I wanted to say, but the words weren't going from my brain to my mouth. I just started crying, I'd never been happier in my entire life.

He took this as an acceptance and lifted me up in the air, kissing me like crazy. "I love you Joshua..."


End file.
